Cásate conmigo
by Molly.M94
Summary: Para demostrar lo contrario a la realidad que viven, se hacen pasar por pareja para la boda de la ex novia de Edward. Pero que pasara si la mentira involucra sentimientos. Están seguros de lo que quieren o... El destino los impulsara a desear mas?
1. Prefacio

Edward y Bella.

**A dos semanas de la boda, todo puede pasar...**

Prefacio.

PREFACIO.

**BELLA**

Nunca me detuve a pensar en las consecuencias de esta decisión que tome. Aparentemente en mi destino, no había ni final feliz, ni amor. Era como si estuviera tallado en una piedra, el hecho de que no sería amada, ni se me permitiría conocer el cariño, o el tener una familia, y si lo hice fue por unos días, él me dio la oportunidad de conocer algo que siempre se me había negado, ya fuera por parte de unos padres irresponsables, lo cuales se casaron muy jóvenes por un embarazo inesperado, y vieron a ese bebe, en este caso yo, como un obstáculo, y jamás me dieron ese amor que tanto pedí a gritos, haciendo dejar lo que considere mi hogar para aventurarme a buscar lo que sentía perdido. La parte irónica viene ahora, cuando pierdo la felicidad que conocí, se me arrebato de las manos porque realmente no me pertenece. Estaba viviendo una mentira, y todo por él. Tal vez cometí el error al ayudarlo porque me involucre más de lo que debía, pero ahora me queda en consuelo, que al igual que mi padres, que fueron más felices al verme partir, ya que no tendrían una carga encima, y podrían vivir su amor, él va a ser feliz, va a tener lo que tanto deseo, y yo volveré a mi vida, a mi realidad, la realidad en la que, no tengo nada, y lo poco que tuve se esfumo. Solo hay una cosa que nos e iré, y serán los hermosos recuerdos que me regalaron, y quedara guardada en mi mente como un sueño, que poco a poco desvanecerá, haciendo que el dolor sea cada vez menor.

Por eso tomé este vuelo, a pesar de mi odio a volar, hoy lo venceré sola, ya no importa nada, en el momento en que aterrice, será hora de despertar, mientras tanto me dejar inundar de los bellos recuerdos, recuerdo que me hicieron pensar que merecía ser amada, por gente como ellos, como él.

''Favor abrocharse los cinturones, el avión está a punto de aterrizar''. Era el momento de pisar mi realidad.

**EDWARD**

Era el momento decisivo, era el momento de decidir, si el pasado o el presente, harían parte de mi futuro. En este momento tengo la oportunidad de elegir, si quiero lo que tanto soñé, lo que tanto anhele y desee. O puedo elegir lo que ahora quiero, lo que ahora siento. Si alguna vez creí amar estaba totalmente equivocado, el amor no llego a mí, hasta que ella apareció en mi vida, y tal vez lo principal de todo esto, era conseguir lo que yo pensé que quería, pero ahora entiendo que jamás lo quise, solo me sentí inseguro y humillado, por la manera en la que acabaron las cosas, sentí mi orgullo herido, porque creí que yo no era suficiente, o mejor me hicieron creer que no era suficiente. Pero, su aparición en mi vida, me hizo entender que no debo esperar a ser lo que alguien quiere, si no lo que yo quiero ser. Lo que yo quiero. Y lo que yo quiero ahora está muy claro. No perderé esta vez.

La iglesia estaba decorada, digna de un matrimonio, obviamente yo hubiera preferido algo más reservado, pero ella siempre quería ser el centro de atención.

Cuando las campanas anunciaron la entrada de la novia. Ella me miro, y me sonrió alentándome a seguir con el plan que cuidadosamente había trazado. Y allí lo entendí, no era yo lo que ella quería. Ni nadie en realidad. Tenía la opción de levantarme y decir como en una típica película ''Yo me opongo''. O dar media vuelta y huir. Pero ya era tarde el amor me había flechado y sabía lo que debía hacer.

El sacerdote dijo: ''El que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre''.

Los ojos azules que me hipnotizaron alguna vez, estaban clavados sobre, esperando que dijera las palabras que daría fin a esta farsa y nos uniría, para siempre. La decisión que ahora debe tomar. Me puse de pie.

**Sé que había dicho que estrenaría**_Formando una Familia__,_** pero hubo inconvenientes con esa historia, así que esta ira primero. Díganme que piensan de ella. Gracias :)**


	2. Impulso

**El ángel y el Dios**

Impulso

IMPULSO

**EDWARD**

_-De acuerdo Heidi… Si te lo prometo allí estaré… lo sé, no es sencillo… Tratare… tranquila, todo irá bien… ok… adiós… te quiero_.

Colgué el teléfono, bastante mortificado, no esperaba recibir una llamada de Heidi, mi mejor amiga para invitarme a una boda que estaba organizando y de la cual es dama de honor, y mucho menos esperaba que la boda fuera de Victoria, mi ex novia. Ella fue mi novia en secundaria, y me boto, desde entonces no volví a salir con ninguna mujer, ella es la única mujer que he amado, y que posiblemente amare, es perfecta, pero ahora se casara con otro.

La cabeza empezó a palpitarme fuertemente, y por segunda vez en mis 26 no sabía qué hacer, la primera fue cuando ella me dejo, tarde un poco pero al final mi solución fue irme. Y desde entonces no he vuelto, y ahora debo volver solo, porque no fui capaz de decirle a Heidi que no, y menos aún con tanto que ella… debe estar peor que yo. Debo encontrar alguna solución para que no piensen que soy un traumado. Además me veré como el perdedor que no solo la chica más hermosa del mundo dejo, sino que tampoco pude superar el hecho de que ella y…

Dios mío! Debo salir de esta oficina, o mejor dicho del hogar en el que se ha convertido mi trabajo. La calle estaba helada, bueno es normal en Washington a las 11 de la noche. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Iba tan concentrado que no vi la pequeña figura que colisiono contra mí. Era alguien delgado y cálido, y extremadamente suave.

Al levantar la vista vi una chica más parecida a un ángel, era hermosa. No era una belleza exuberante, si no sencilla, era preciosa. Tenía el cabello caoba, largo y ondulado, como una cascada, su piel era blanca, sus ojos eran dos pozos de chocolate, profundos y cargados de dulzura, sus labios eran como dos pétalos de rosas rojas. Sus mejillas se cubrieron de un adorable sonrojo. Y su aroma era como fresias y fresas. Nunca había visto una mujer más bella.

-Lo siento-susurre.

-Lo siento.-dijo con una voz dulce y perfecta, como un coro celestial.

Habían pasado unos minutos y seguíamos mirándonos fijamente. Sin soltarnos.

-Disculpa podrías soltarme.-pregunto sonriéndome.

-Oh… emm si lo siento.-murmure avergonzado.

La solté, y me invadió una terrible sensación de pérdida.

-Lo siento, soy bastante torpe, y además iba muy distraída.-dijo tímida. A lo que yo solo pude sonreír.

-No te preocupes, yo también iba distraído.-dije, y note que mi dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.

-Bueno… emm… gracias por no dejarme caer… adiós…-dijo dándose la vuelta.

Y no sé de donde salió la idea, ni el impulso. Pero no la podía dejar ir y un impulso me recorrió.

**BELLA**

Ya casi era hora de cerrar la biblioteca, aun no entiendo porque Mike me hace cerrarla tan tarde, desde las 5 nadie viene, y eso es lamentable. Estaba aburrida y cansada por lo que decidí llamar a mis ''amorosos'' padres. El teléfono sonó mucho antes de que contestaran.

_-Bueno?-_contesto mamá molesta.

-Hola mamá, soy Bella.

_-Que quieres?_

-Nada, yo solo llamaba a saludar…

_-Por favor, eso no lo cree nadie, todos quieren algo, dilo es dinero, porque tu padre y yo nos esforzamos mucho toda la vida por ti._

-Mamá solo llamaba a saludar.

_-Solo a eso. Pues hola y adiós.-_Y colgó.

Mis padres no es que me apreciaran mucho, para ellos yo solo fui un obstáculo en la vida para cumplir sus sueños.

La hora llego y me dispuse a caminar las 4 cuadras para llegar a mi apartamento rentado. La noche era fría. Me apreté el abrigo y comencé mi trayecto monótono.

Como desearía que un milagro pasara y que mi vida diera un giro, algo que me diera a entender que de verdad estoy viva.

Iba en eso cuando choque contra algo, o mejor contra alguien y ese alguien era…

Perfecto.

Era un hombre alto, fuerte de cabello rebelde y de un extraño color cobrizo. Era más parecido a un Dios griego. Sus ojos eran verdes como las esmeraldas. Su mirada profunda me hizo sonrojar violentamente.

-Lo siento-susurro con una voz aterciopelada y sensual.

-Lo siento.-dijo atropelladamente.

-Disculpa podrías soltarme.-pregunte cuando note que seguía en el calor de sus brazos.

-Oh… emm si lo siento.-murmuro avergonzado.

Me soltó, y me invadió una terrible sensación de pérdida.

-Lo siento, soy bastante torpe, y además iba muy distraída.-dije, y el solo me sonrió ladinamente dejándome sin respirar.

-No te preocupes, yo también iba distraído.-dijo.

-Bueno… emm… gracias por no dejarme caer… adiós…-dije tras un silencio incómodo. Me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme pero de repente me alcanzo.

Me tomo del brazo, y me dio la vuelta quedando de frente el uno al otro, tomo aire y soltó algo que me dejo pasmada.

-Te quieres casar conmigo?-dijo.

**Bueno el primer capítulo díganme que piensan espero reviews.**


	3. Perfecta para mi

**El trato**

Perfecta para mí

PERFECTA PARA MÍ

**BELLA**

Que me casara con él? Acaso estaba loco? Lo sabía, sabía que el hecho de que fuera físicamente atractivo, no era tan normal, el tipo era un lunático.

-Lo siento, pero no-dije, y me sentí mal cuando vi su semblante, decaer, triste.

Seguí caminando, sintiendo extraña, por dejarlo allí, y no volver a verlo, pero aparentemente, mi no, no era una respuesta factible para él. Empezó a caminar a cerca de mí, parándose enfrente para detenerme, pero yo lo esquivaba.

-Es por una buena causa, podrías ayudar a un triste y desolado hombre?-dijo, aturdiéndome de nuevo, por su perfecta voz.

-Y quién es ese triste y desolado hombre?-pregunte, sin detenerme.

-Pues yo!-dijo dramáticamente.

No lo pude evitar, y solté una carcajada, a lo que el también sonrió.

-De verdad, estas mal de la cabeza...-seguí riendo. Y seguí mi camino.

-Por favor, no quiero que mi familia piense que soy un perdedor y traumatizado...

-Que no tienes una ''amiga'' que te haga el favor...-pregunte deteniéndome, porque note la tristeza al decir ''perdedor y traumatizado''.

-Emm... no... yo no... yo no tengo amigos...-enarque una ceja, él estaba nervioso-bueno... si tengo... o tenia... tengo... mejor dicho, mis amigos no viven aquí... Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones de mi patética vida?-dijo molesto, pero note que era consigo mismo.

-Patética? Se nota que lo tienes todo...-dije analizando su cara y fina ropa. Sus zapatos eran relucientes e impecables.

-No todo lo que desearía?-dijo de nuevo triste.

-Desearías?-pregunte de nuevo curiosa.

-Te propongo un trato. Te invito a comer conmigo, y te explico.

Lo dude.

-Por favor...-rogo.

-No puedo creer que acepte, no sé qué es peor...-dije, dando a entender que aceptaba.

-Peor?-pregunto sonriente, Dios era perfecto.

-Claro, y si eres un psicópata?-pregunte, intentando respirar, e ignorar su hermosa sonrisa.

-Oh, no te preocupes, no lo soy... Vamos?-pregunto extendiéndome su mano.

-Vamos-dije ignorando su mano.

Empezamos a caminar, pero me detuve.

-Por cierto-dije-Soy Isabella Swan, pero llámame Bella-extendió mi mano.

-Edward Cullen-dijo apretando mi mano, luego se empezó a reír, suavemente.

-Qué?-pregunte, notando que empezamos a caminar, y el no soltaba mi mano.

-No me había dado cuenta, de que no nos habíamos presentado, con razón creíste que era un loco...

-Loco no. Psicópata...-el rio más fuerte y yo me uní a él.

**EDWARD**

Seguimos caminando en silencio, íbamos de la mano, el calor que desprendía era maravilloso, y yo no estaba dispuesto a soltarla.

Ahora definitivamente me estaba volviendo loco. Estaba rogándole a una desconocida, rogando! Y yo jamás hacia eso. Pero esta hermosa y exótica castaña me tenía enloquecido e intrigado.

Me detuve frente a _La Bella Italia, _espere a que entrara, pero me miro, sin moverse.

-Adelante-dije extrañado.

-No, es un lugar muy elegante y caro-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Era extraño, creí que a las mujeres les gustaban las cosas caras, que costaran. Como a Victoria, bueno en realidad, que sabía yo de mujeres, desde ella, no hubo más, lo mas lógico, es que piense que todas son como ella, que todas las mujeres quieren lo mismo.

-Tienes algún problema con el restaurante?-le pregunte.

-Con el restaurante no, pero ya te dije, es muy caro, y no voy a dejar que te gastes un montón de dinero, con una desconocida, para hacerle una propuesta que todavía no sabes si va a aceptar, además que pasaría, si lo que me propones es totalmente descabellado, y no acepto, entonces me sentiría culpable y aprovechada...

Dios mío, hablaba mucho. Ella me sonrió, esperando a que yo dijera algo, de verdad era muy bonita.

-Y que propones?-pregunte sonriéndole y rindiéndome.

-Amm... me imagino que si me trajiste aquí es porque te gusta la comida italiana...-dijo sonriendo todavía, yo asentí.

-Bien-y me tomo del brazo arrastrándome.

Llegamos a una pizzería. Era bonita, sencilla y acogedora. Nos sentamos.

-Bien, que quieres?-pregunto.

-Mmm... Sorpréndeme-dije y ella llamo a un camarero, que la saludo como si fueran amigos, aunque bueno, él era un hombre ya mayor. Pidió una pizza napolitana.

-Ahora dime...-dijo, era el momento de la explicación.

Tome aire y comencé.

-Mi ex novia se va a casar, toda mi familia y amigos van a estar allá, es en mi pueblo natal, y yo estoy invitado, pero no he vuelto desde la secundaria. Quiero volver, para demostrarles a todo que si no soy un traumatizado que nunca supero que ella... bueno me dejara-dije incomodo por su mirada fija.

-Lo hiciste?-pregunto.

-Disculpa?-pregunte confundido.

-Lo superaste?

Me quede callado, sin saber que decir.

En ese momento el camarero, llamado Tyler, dejo una suculenta pizza frente a nosotros, inundándome con el olor a orégano.

Cuando el camarero se fue, después de que ella le dedicara una sonrisa, volvió a mirarme retomando la charla.

-Entonces todo es por recuperarla-me quede mirándola, no creí que ella, lo... lo notara-Y cuál es el plan?-dijo de nuevo sonriente.

-Que te hagas pasar por mi prometida, así sabrán que...-no me dejo continuar.

-Está bien, te ayudare-me sonrió, gracias a Dios, ella notaba cuando un tema me incomodaba. Le sonreí.

-Trato?-extendí la mano.

-Trato-contesto apretándola-ahora comamos, que tengo hambre.

Tome el trozo de pizza, y al probarlo, llegue al cielo, estaba verdaderamente deliciosa. Ella rio por mi expresión. La mire molesto y me guiño un ojo.

Comenzamos a hablar, le pregunte por ella.

-Mi vida es aburrida. Creo que necesita emoción, por eso te ayudare.

Sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa, y note que ella era como la pizzería.

Muy acogedora, cálida, hermosa, sencilla y daba un toque de privacidad, perfecto para mí. Perfecta mí.

**Bueno, aqui un nuevo cap, espero les guste y me sigan leyendo, dejenme sus reviews. Recuerden que en mi perfil hay un link con mi fotlog, para que puedan ver las portadas de los fics.**

**Gracias a:**

**akako cullen-nany87-Black Angel Lilith- alimago- angie cullen li-silviafarro- Z-A-C-G-tiinaCullen- Jimeneis-butterfly98-akako cullen-Tere Lasso- christti- Iga - 12L-jade0709**


	4. Fraternal y pasional

**Diferente...**

Fraternal y pasional

FRATERNAL Y PASIONAL

**BELLA**

Dios mío... todo esto era muy apresurado. Estaba arreglando las maletas, para el viaje, la boda seria en Phoenix. Rayos, debíamos viajar desde Washington, y yo odio los aviones. En qué momento se me ocurrió aceptar esta locura. Estaba terminando, cuando mi timbre sono.

Corrí a abrir la puerta. Era mi apuesto ''prometido''.

-Me extrañaste?-pregunto con una sonrisa, bastante coqueta.

-Oh, si no te imaginas cuanto, sin ti, quien más haría chistes malos?-dije dejándolo pasar.

-Admitelo, mis chistes te parcen muy buenos, pero temes levantarme el ego.

-Ego?

-Si cariño, tu siempre tan preocupada, por el amor de tu vida...

-Si, emm... sabes la verdad, es que no eres el amor de mi vida, eres más bien, mi romance pasajero...

-Oh, amor, cuidado, tu sabes que, a los ojos del mundo, nos casaremos, así que nada de romances pasajeros...-dijo bastante serio, pero conteniendo la risa.

Yo solté una carcajada. Desde que nos conocimos, hace 3 días, hemos, estado en contacto, mucho, nos hemos vuelto muy amigos. Él es realmente agradable, y simpático y... PARA! Bella, por Dios, lo vas a ayudar a recuperar al amor de su vida, no estas para enamorarte de él... Suspire.

-Ya tienes todo listo?-pregunto, ya faltaba poco.

Asentí.

-Ok, ya llame a casa, a avisar que íbamos...

-Íbamos?-pregunte, o sea, ya les dijo que él y yo...

-Oh, supieras, lo emocionados que están de que lleve a mi prometida, se oían... felices...-dijo pensativo, y nostálgico.

Tal vez se sentía un poco mal, al engañarlos, pero bueno, si era con buenos fines.

-Están dichosos-susurro-ahora solo faltan, los tiquetes y listo-dijo cambiando el tema, muy brusco.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras yo bajaba las maletas de mi cama, y las dejaba en el suelo.

-Oye, me acompañas a dar una vuelta?-dijo ofreciéndome, sus brazo. El cual tome.

Salimos, y nos dirigimos a un hermoso parquecito. Había muchos árboles, y flores. Era muy romántico...

Edward permanecía en silencio, era tarde, y la puesta de sol, le daba al cielo, un tono naranja, como de una pintura de Monet.

Seguí mirando el perfecto atardecer, cuando Edward se detuvo. Vi una pareja de ancianos mirándonos alegres.

Lo mire interrogante, y de repente se arrodillo. Lo volví a mirar, era como si estuviera soñando, así que saco una cajita de terciopelo azul. Oh Dios, él no iba a hacer, lo que creo que va a hacer, o si?

-Bella, sé que lo nuestro, no es común, y nada convencional, pero quiero, que sepas que a pesar de todo, nada me haría más feliz, que el hecho de que aceptes casarte conmigo...

Y abrió la caja. Adentro había un anillo bellísimo, era un zafiro, rodeado de pequeños diamantes... Yo no iba a aceptar eso.

Yo estaba muda, con los ojos abiertos como platos, pasaban de un arrodillado y expectante Edward, a un anillo precioso, a la pareja de ancianos emocionada.

-Cariño, aquí es cuando respondes...-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Edward ese anillo te debió costar una fortuna, yo no puedo...-el se empezo a reir.

-Bella, te acabo de proponer algo MUY importante, y tu piensas en el valor del anillo? Dios eres increible, y no te preocupes, no me costo absolutamente nada, era de mi abuela, y paso a mi madre...

-Con mas razon, no lo puedo aceptar-casi grite.

-Mi madre no me perdonaria nunca, que me comprometira con otro anillo-dijo sonriente, aun esperando.

Me quede callada, pensando, y el empezo a hacer unos divertidos pucheros. Y no me pude contener mas, así que solté una sonora carajada.

-Claro que me quiero casar contigo, Eddie-pooh!-dije empalagosa. Él se rio.

-Oh ''amada mia'', me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del universo, tendré una esclava personal... digo esposa.-dijo bromeando, bajito para que la feliz pareja de ancianos, no escuchara lo de esclava.

-Y tú me has hecho hoy muy feliz, ''amorcito'', tendré un esposo perfecto, que lave, planche, cocine, cuide a los niños...-iba a seguir, pero me interrumpió.

-Oh, sí que graciosa...

Me puso el anillo, y se levantó, abrazándome y dando vueltas conmigo en el aire.

-Vamos por esos tiquetes, y hagámoslo!-dijo emocionado, pasándome un brazo por los hombre y dirigiéndonos a la agencia de viajes.

Entramos, y nos dirigimos, a un escritorio, donde una rubia hecha de silicona, y maquillada exageradamente, nos atendió.

El intento de Barbie, se llamaba Lauren. Y la muy... bueno esa, no dejaba de coquetearle descarada, e insinuantemente a Edward, el cual estaba incomodo, si no que aparte de todo, me ignoraba, como si estuviera pintada.

**EDWARD**

La mujer de la agencia, estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa y brincarme, encima, y me tenía realmente asustado.

-Bueno...-dijo en un intento de sonar seductora-dos tiquetes con destino Phoenix-la mujer ignoraba a Bella olímpicamente y me tenía molesto

-Uno para usted-dijo lujuriosa-y uno para su emm... prima?-dijo pestañeando excesivamente.

Eso si era el colmo.

Solté una carcajada. Bella me miro interrogante y le guiñe un ojo, así que también rio.

-Escuchaste cielo, la SEÑORA-dijo para hacerla sentir vieja-cree que soy tu prima-dijo Bella, era como si ella y yo pensáramos igual, nos complementábamos, extrañamente... Le seguí el juego.

-Lo se mi vida, te dije que causaríamos esa impresión, ya que la fraternidad de nuestra relación es algo difícil de encontrar en las parejas comunes-dije mirándola a los ojos, luego me volví a la mujer-Pero espero no se confunda señora...

-Mallory, SEÑORITA Lauren Mallory-respondio la odiosa mujer.

-Sí, ''señorita'' Mallory, la pasión entre ella y yo es impresionantes, créame, nunca ha visto nada igual, es que el hecho es que muchas veces pasamos días enteros encerrados...-dije picándola un poco, viendo su cara enrojecida, y su mirada rabiosa.

-Tiene razón-dijo Bella-la última vez, casi no puedo ni caminar...-sonrió mirándome...

-No te quejabas de momento mi vida...-dije besando su mejilla, e ignorando a la ''señorita'' Mallory.

-Oh bueno, tenemos el consuelo, que esa pasión tan única y maravillosa, no se extinguirá y por esos estamos seguros de viajar a Phoenix, a darle la maravillosa noticia de nuestro compromiso a tus padres...-dijo Bella.

La mujer estaba enfurecida.

Bella le mostro el anillo, y la mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, seguido de su mandíbula cayendo de manera graciosa.

-No es un amor?-pregunto Bella pestañeando, como esta lo había hecho antes, sin embargo en Bella lo encontré, bastante atractivo y adorable.

Le hice un mimo, moviendo mi nariz con la de ella, como un beso de ''pingüinito''a lo que Bella se sonrojo, de manera tierna.

La mujer, nos entregó los tiquetes, de muy mala gana, y salimos, abrazados, fingiendo ese amor tan inmenso.

Cuando cruzamos la puerta lejos de esa horrorosa mujer.

Ambos nos empezamos a reír, tanto que nos dolió el estómago. Fue muy gracioso, verle la cara a ''La señorita Lauren Mayor''.

Cuando las risas cesaron, levante la vista, y me topé con la mirada de Bella, sus ojos eran preciosos, hipnotizantes.

Pero ella aparto la vista, bruscamente.

-Se está haciendo tarde, vamos al apartamento, y pedimos algo, que tengo hambre-dijo nerviosa y atropelladamente.

Asentí, pero me sentía extraño, era como si mi cuerpo quisiera estar cerca del de ella, a todo momento, y como si para respirar, necesitara ver sus hermosos ojos de nuevo.

Me sentía, diferente...

**Bueno niñas, un nuevo cap, espero les guste y me digan que les parece :) Hasta la próxima semana, o antes, uno nunca sabe... Gracias a:**

**akako cullen-nany87-Black Angel Lilith- alimago- angie cullen li-silviafarro- Z-A-C-G-tiinaCullen- Jimeneis-butterfly98-akako cullen-Tere Lasso- christti- Iga - .Cullen-MEDG-Nicole Malfoy Goldsworthy-Belle Paao-Laramm94-dioda-BkPattz-Tatitha-xikiss cullen-Mary de Cullen-ma pau cullen-vanezhittacullen2-Aixa-Gabii Serrada-LUCYarg**


	5. Nuestra historia y la historia

**Viaje al doloroso pasado**

Nuestra historia y la historia

NUESTRA HISTORIA Y LA HISTORIA

**BELLA**

-Buenos días. Señores pasajeros, el Comandante Eric Yorkie y la tripulación, en nombre de la aerolínea, les damos la bienvenida a bordo de este avión modelo Boeing B40 con destino Phoenix, Arizona.- Saludo la azafata, Dios mío, me va a dar algo aquí.

-Les informamos que deben poner las silla en posición vertical, y favor abrochar sus cinturones, el avión despegara en contados minutos-estaba segura, el avión se iba a caer, íbamos a morir lentamente y de manera dramática.

-Bella, estas bien?-dijo Edward, ya que en el momento en el que el avión se movió cerré mis ojos, y agarra tan fuerte la silla, que mis nudillos, se volvieron blancos.

-Bella?-siguió llamándome, como no conteste, empezó a sacudirme-Le tienes miedo a los aviones?

-No, le tengo miedo a las alturas-dije sin abrir mis ojos.

-Tonta, Bella-se rio.

No sé en qué momento, estaba en sus brazos, mi cara estaba oculta en su pecho, y, mientras con una mano acariciaba mi espalda, con la otra mi cabello.

-Tranquila...-susurraba, y me mecía.

De repente, note que el avión no se movía, y me separe, lo mire y el me sonrió, me di cuenta de que el avión ya había despegado, y ahora estábamos volando.

-Wow...-dije y el soltó una sonora carcajada, haciendo que las azafatas los miraran, detallaran, y luego lo miraran lujuriosamente.

Era cierto que Edward, era físicamente perfecto, y bueno era un amor de persona, pero era el colmo, la mitad de las mujeres que lo veían, se lo comían prácticamente, y si fuera por ellas, se le lanzaban encima. Bufe, y el solo me levanto el mentón, con su mano, y se recompuso.

Lo mire unos minutos.

-Edward?-lo llame, él se vovio y me miro.

-Dime...-mi miro a los ojos.

-Cuál es nuestra historia?

El rio.

-Disculpa?

-Si... que vamos a decir, obviamente no vamos a decir, que nos conocimos por accidente, y sin saber mi nombre me propusiste desesperadamente matrimonio-dije atropelladamente.

-Desesperadamente?-enarco una ceja.

-Es cierto y lo sabes-sonreí inocentemente.

-Si claro. Bueno, tienes razón, mmm... tal vez podríamos decir, que te recogí de la calle, y te adapte en mi casa, te enseñe modales, a escribir y a leer, cuando te convertiste en una dama, descubrí que...-lo golpee en el hombro-auch!-se quejó.

-Sí que gracioso eres Cullen, el noble millonario, que salvo a la mendiga, deberías escribir un libro.

El rio.

-Y que propones, señorita, ''yo siempre tengo la razón y tu no''?

-Claro que siempre la tengo-bromee-mmm déjame pensar... ah ya se! Vamos a decir, que yo iba tranquilamente a mi casa, cuando un borracho millonario, fue expulsado de un bar, y resultaste tú el borracho, te ayude y salve tu miserable vida...

-Hey! Yo ni siquiera tomo... eso es menos creíble-me reí de su cara enojada, y al verme reír, también lo hizo.

-Ya enserio Bella, que vamos a decir...-dijo sonriendo.

-Mmm... nada, solo diremos la verdad...-dije, el abrió los ojos demasiado.

-QUE!-grito.

-Cálmate, tontito, vamos a decir, que nos conocimos, de la manera como paso, que tu ibas distraído, yo igual y tropezamos, luego me invitaste a cenar, luego yo te lleve a un mejor, lugar. Luego hubo más citas, y así paso una año, nos mudamos juntos, a tu departamento, y la propuesta de matrimonio, bueno, igual, fue en el parquecito, donde fue nuestro primer beso, que por cierto, podemos decir que fue después de la tercera cita, fuimos a comer, salimos caminamos y ocurrió...-dije suspirando, imaginándome un beso de Edward. BELLA PARA, DE NUEVO ESTAS DIVAGANDO!

-Wow que romántica, y dices que yo debería escribir el libro? Creo que eso te corresponde a ti... Me parece perfecto y romántica la historia a mamá, Alice y Rose, les va a encantar-sonrió y yo lo mire mal.

-Edward, la historia es real, así paso-dije como hablando a un retrasado.

Él me miro y sonrió tiernamente. Victoria, la chica que él amaba era muy afortunada.

-Ya tienes tu plan de reconquista?-dije.

Él me miro torturado, y negó.

-Bueno, agradece que me tienes a mí-le dije emotivamente para levantarle el ánimo.

-Primero finge haberla superado. Pero que note un ligero interés en ella. Debemos mostrar una relación pacífica y buena, pero con falta de chispa. Eso le dará miedo pero esperanza. Me mostrare amable con ella, no le daré motivos para odiarme, así se sentirá mal. No te muestres necesitado, que la haces sentir poderosa. Has que ella te busque, y finge poco interés en el matrimonio. Concéntrate en ''nuestro'' matrimonio. Tráele buenos recuerdos y luego hazla sentir culpable, pero que no te afecte, al contrario que muestre que la perdonaste-hablaba como dando un concejo psiquiátrico.

Él me miraba, y note que tomaba nota mentalmente.

-Gracias...-susurro.

-Edward, porque terminaron?-él se puso tenso.

**EDWARD**

Me puse nervioso, hace mucho no tocaba ese tema, y no era algo que compartía con cualquiera. Ella me apretó la mano, dándome su apoyo, e incitándome a continuar.

Tome aire y comencé.

-En la secundaria, éramos 4 amigos inseparables. James, Heidi, Victoria y yo. Mis hermanos Alice y Emmet, y mis mejores amigos Jasper y Rosalie, que eran sus respectivas parejas, también estaban, pero estaban en un curso más avanzado que el de nosotros 4, así que no compartimos tanto. Victoria y yo nos enamoramos, y estuvimos juntos 2 maravillosos años-suspire.

-Maravillosos?-se burló, y en ese momento note que debió sonar muy cursi, le sonreí y continúe.

-Después de esos dos años, llegamos a nuestro último año en el instituto, mis hermanos y mis mejores amigos, ya se habían graduado, así que ellos comenzaban la universidad, bastante lejos de casa. El caso, Victoria y yo seguíamos juntos. Un día, estaba aburrido, no había nadie en casa, extrañaba a mis hermanos y amigos, y mis padres, estaban trabajando. La llame repetidas veces, pero no contestaba, me preocupe, así que la fui a buscar. Cuando llegue, la casa de ella, estaba en silencio, me asuste, así que entre y subí a su habitación...-me detuve.

-La encontraste con otro hombre?-pregunto horrorizada. Negué con la cabeza.

-No la encontré con ''otro'' hombre, la encontré con James. Me enoje y salí, pero ella me siguió... Pero no a disculparse, me dijo, que no planearon, que James y ella, se conocieron mas y se enamoraron, además, dijo que yo era muy frio con ella, que yo no la quería como merecía, que nuestra relación no era igual que antes, y que ella necesitaba algo mas, y ese algo era James... me destrozo-dije, pero me sentía irritado, recordando sus crueles palabras-tuve que aguantar un año entero, viéndolos juntos, torturándome, y estando solo, ya que Heidi... bueno, eso no me corresponde contarlo a mí, pero el caso, fue que ella tuvo que resignarse, a estar con el grupo de su hermano, y yo a alejarme de todos. Cuando ese infierno eterno, al fin termino, me fui, lejos de todos, lejos de ese lugar, y no he vuelto desde entonces...

-Y aun así, después de todo lo que te hizo, quieres volver con ella?-pregunte, y la note un tanto molesta.

-No voy a encontrar a nadie como ella-dije en un suspiro.

-La amas-no fue una pregunta, lo afirmo. Yo solo asentí.

-Bueno, tenemos dos semanas para detener esa boda-dijo y me guiño un ojo.

Después de un rato, saco _Cumbres Borrascosas_ yo me reí, al verla, teniendo actitudes tan únicas.

Como a la hora, me volví a mirarla, se había quedado dormida.

Era un ángel, un ángel que me fue enviado, para ayudarme y guiarme. Y me pregunte si ella me iba a dar lo que era mejor para mí, y en el fondo tenía que Victoria no fuera ese ''mejor para mí''.

Ella murmuro algo sobre sus padres, y recordé que ella evitaba ese tema a toda costa, y me preocupe. No me imaginaba a alguien dañando a alguien tan linda como ella.

El sueño, se empezó a apoderar de mí, así que me recosté cerca de ella, su olor era fascinante, y me deje ir, tranquilamente como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, a pesar de estar en un avión.

**Bueno chicas, no me resistí, y publique otro cap, pero ahora si hasta la próxima semana, no tengo día fijo, pero tratare de que sea lo más pronto posible... Gracias por leerme, y déjenme sus reviews...**

**Gracias a:**

**akako cullen-nany87-Black Angel Lilith- alimago- angie cullen li-silviafarro- Z-A-C-G-tiinaCullen- Jimeneis-butterfly98-akako cullen-Tere Lasso- christti- Iga - .Cullen-MEDG-Nicole Malfoy Goldsworthy-Belle Paao-Laramm94-dioda-BkPattz-Tatitha-xikiss cullen-Mary de Cullen-ma pau cullen-vanezhittacullen2-Aixa-Gabii Serrada-LUCYarg- lunaisabella-silviafarro-Josephine I-moniluna- Sunicolita-nany87-msteppa**


	6. Los Cullen

**Conociendo a la familia...**

Los Cullen

LOS CULLEN

**EDWARD**

Me sentía bien, al fin había podido desahogarme, con alguien, y no sentir que me juzgara por el hecho de seguir, pensando en ella.

Estábamos recogiendo las maletas, para tomar un taxi a la casa de mis padres, Bella estaba medio somnolienta, su cabello estaba revuelto y sexy.

-Tus padres sabían que llegaríamos hoy?-pregunto, me imagino, que cuestionando el hecho de que ''no nos vinieran a recoger''.

-No, les quería dar una sorpresa, llegando antes-conteste divertido.

Sabía que en el fondo, estaba muy nerviosa por conocer a mi familia, y fingir se la ''prometida'' perfecta.

Bella era una buena persona, sabia en que momentos hablar, o en cuales callar y brindar apoyo de manera silenciosa, como lo hizo en el avión. Gracias a Dios, la tengo conmigo para pasar toda esta odisea.

Tomamos el taxi, ella miraba por la ventana, como una niña pequeña, maravillada de la gran y enorme ciudad.

Llegamos y me baje rápido, para abrirle la puerta. Note que estaba tensa y anonadada mirando la casa.

-Es...-no pudo terminar la frase, o mejor dicho, no encontraba la palabra adecuada, para describir la casa.

-Lo sé, mamá hizo un buen trabajo-dije restándole importancia.

Saque las maltas, y pague al taxista, me voltee y ella seguía allí.

-Es enorme, me siento pequeña y miserable y eso que no entrado...-susurro. Me dio risa su comentario.

Tome su mano, entrelace nuestros dedos, y la levante para depositar un beso en su palma.

-Tranquila...-susurro y se relajó.

Caminamos a la puerta dejamos las maletas en el suelo. Ella me miro desconcertada y le guiñe un ojo. Luego saque mi móvil, y le marque a Alice.

_-Hola Edward!_-grito.

-Hola Alice, emm... dónde estás?-pregunte mirando hacia arriba.

_-En casa, por qué?_-pregunto curiosa, extrañada y demasiado emotiva.

-Y están todos contigo?

_-Claro que están todos! Edward-raro_-y luego rio_-Pero no me has contestado, a que viene todo esto?_

-Alice, mande un encargo por adelantado, y me dijeron que ya había llegado, podrías recogerlo, creo que está haciendo frio...

-No sé de qué hablas Edward. Como que frio?...-empecé a oír su voz doble ya que estaba bajando las escaleras, y estaba cerca-De verdad que eres muy da...-en ese momento abrió la puerta.

En una fracción segundo, abrió los ojos, y se me lanzo.

-Llegaste! Llegaste antes!-gritaba colgada de mi cuello.

El resto de la familia llego, para ver cuál era el escándalo.

Alice se volteó y vio a Bella. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, y brinco abrazándola fuertemente, dejando a Bella atónita, pero no dudo en corresponderle.

-Oh tú debes ser la prometida de Edward, mucho gusto soy Alice, la hermanita, o sea tu cuñada. Ay! seremos grandes amigas, hay que ir de compras, sé que te gustara, es emocionante conocerte al fin, desde que Edward dijo que estaba comprometido...-Dios mío, como podía hablar tan rápido sin siquiera detenerse a respirar.

-Alice!-la reprendió divertida mamá. Que miraba a Bella con un brillo en los ojos especial.

-Oh pero que groseros somos, pasen. Emmet ayúdalos con las maletas-dijo mamá, haciéndonos pasar.

-Hijo, que alegría verte-dijo papá abrazándome y dándome unas palmadas en la espalada.

Luego Emmet casi me mata de un abrazo, Rosalie me abrazo cariñosamente al igual que Jasper. Bella miraba la escena sonriente.

-Familia...-dije tomando a Bella de la cintura y pegándola a mí-ella es Bella, mi prometida-anuncie orgulloso.

Vi que todos empezaban a brincar de emoción.

**BELLA**

Me dejo impresionada Alice con su efusivo abrazo. Pero fue agradable.

Una hermosa mujer de cabello color caramelo se me acerco con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola Bella, soy Esme la madre de Edward, me siento tan feliz de conocerte, y como su prometida-dijo abrazándome maternalmente el cual le devolví.

-Igualmente señora Cullen-dije tímidamente.

-Oh nada de señora, llámame Esme-sonrió y me soltó.

Luego un hombre muy atractivo, pero el mayor que los demás se emm acerco.

-Soy Carlisle, el padre de Edward, mucho gusto, nos alegra que este aquí-dijo sinceramente, extendiéndome una mano.

-Gracias Señor Cullen...-susurre.

-Dime Carlisle, por favor...-sonrió tiernamente.

De repente sentí, como alguien me abrazaba muy fuerte, casi dejándome sin aire.

-Emmet, la vas a ahogar!-grito divertido Edward, así que me soltó.

-Soy Emmet, el guapo de la familia!-rio, y bueno tenia razón, todos eran físicamente perfectos, como Edward.

-Ella es Rose, mi prometida-dijo presentándome a la despampanante rubia, que abrazaba por la cintura.

-Mucho gusto-dijo con voz dulce y mirándome cálida.

-No, el gusto es mío.

Un rubio, alto, serio, pero con aspecto agradable y cálido, que tenía a Alice sujeta por los hombros, como intentando calmar su efusividad, se me acerco.

-Soy Japer, el novio de Alice y hermano de Rosalie, un gusto conocerte... Bella?-pregunto, por mi apodo, de seguro, no conocía o no era común, una chica llamada Bella.

-Isabella, me llamo Isabella, pero prefiero que me digan Bella-dije con las mejillas rojas, sintiéndome tonta dando esas explicaciones.

Todos me miraban, muy emocionados, y Edward no dejaba de sonreír.

Esme nos hizo pasar a la sala, y me abordaron con toda clase de preguntas, tantas que me daba miedo.

Las mujeres me hicieron sentar junto a ella, y me bombardearon.

Voltee a mirar a Edward, que me miraba divertido, así que vino a mi rescate, y le levanto, para sentarse él, y sentarme en sus piernas. Ese gesto hizo que la mirada de todos brillara de felicidad.

Comenzó a acariciar mi vientre, al principio me tense por el extraño contacto, pero me relaje, sintiendo sus cálidas manos, suaves y que dejaban un cosquilleo en mí, bastante... placentero.

Entre risas, les contamos como nos conocimos, y bueno la historia que inventamos en el avión, y al parecer se la creyeron.

Todos escuchaban atentamente, los relatos de Edward, luego nos preguntaron por el vuelo, y así transcurrió la charla.

-Oh, Bella podemos ver el anillo-pregunto dando brinquitos desde su silla Alice.

-Claro...-les mostré mi mano, donde reposaba el hermoso anillo.

-Oh es el anillo de mamá...-dijo Alice con emoción. Se escuchó un suspiro colectivo femenino.

-Oh Edward, que bonito gesto-dijo Esme, mirando orgullosa a Edward.

-Al fin, creímos que este día nunca llegaría-dijo Jasper.

-Nuestro retoñito primaveral esta creciendo-dijo Emmet, con voz emapalgosa y soñadora.

Edward lo miro mal, y todos rompimos a reír.

-Ya tienes las damas de honor?-pregunto Rose.

-Emm... no todavía no...-conteste sintiendo la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas.

-Y ya pensaste quienes serán?-volvió a decir, y entendí la indirecta.

-No, pero creo que ustedes podrían...-no termine cuento me interrumpió emocionada.

-Oh claro que aceptamos-eso nos hizo reír a todos.

Seguimos hablando de nuestra ''boda''.

Edward se veía contento y cómodo.

-Hijo, y porque el adelanto en el viaje?-pregunto Carlisle.

-Oh, es que-se puso tenso me imagino que recordó, el porqué de nuestro viaje-Heidi me llamo, y me invito a la boda, y bueno, pues me pareció una tontería venir solo el fin de semana o solo venir a unos días de la boda, quería que Bella los conociera, y también quería mostrarle la cuidad, aprovechar el tiempo, con ustedes y con ella-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Y me perdí en sus ojos esmeralda, profundos con destellos dorados.

-Bueno par de tórtolos, pues si ese es tu plan, hoy saldremos a cenar...-dijo Alice, interrumpiendo nuestra extraña conexión.

**Bueno espero les guste, y díganme que piensan, hasta la otra semana :)**

**Gracias a:**

**akako cullen-nany87-Black Angel Lilith- alimago- angie cullen li-silviafarro- Z-A-C-G-tiinaCullen- Jimeneis-butterfly98 -Tere Lasso- christti- Iga - .Cullen-MEDG-Nicole Malfoy Goldsworthy-Belle Paao-Laramm94-dioda-BkPattz-Tatitha-xikiss cullen-Mary de Cullen-ma pau cullen-vanezhittacullen2-Aixa-Gabii Serrada-LUCYarg- lunaisabella-silviafarro-Josephine I-moniluna-Sunicolita-nany87-msteppa-madaswan-Belle Paao-Laramm94-lunaisabella-Josephine I-Sunicolita-marianareyna-Wilma Cullen-chechuu-Maya Cullen -pinkrose24787-Klaudia -bellavampirezza-ISACOBO-tany cullen**

**Por sus comentarios, y por leerme.**


	7. Cosas en comun

**Razón para ser feliz...**

Cosas en común

COSAS EN COMUN

**EDWARD**

Íbamos en mi viejo auto, era un Volvo, un modelo antiguo al que tengo ahora, pero este me gustaba más, era... especial. Me voltee y vi a Bella, sonriendo ligeramente, pero removiéndose incomoda, y supuse la razón.

-Lamento lo de mi familia, sé que son algo efusivos, pero...-me interrumpió.

-No, no es lo que crees, son maravillosos, yo... yo nunca he sentido lo que es una familia, y la tuya es especial, todo es nuevo para mí...-susurro triste, me pregunto a que se refería con eso de que no ha sentido lo que es una familia, pero no la presionaría.

-Me gusta este auto...-dijo sonriéndome.

-A mí también, este fue mi primer auto, ya sabes, es especial para mí-sonreí, viendo su mirada emocionada por mi relato y por los paisajes.

-Especial?

-Si ya sabes, un adolescente, con su primer auto, significa que estas creciendo, que ya maduraste, libertad no sé, es una sensación diferente...-estaba comenzando a recordar cosas, y no muy buenas que digamos. Paramos en un semáforo que estaba en rojo, y mire por la ventana, me gustaba este lugar, pero al tiempo me hacía sentir dolor. Ella pareció notarlo.

Puso su mano en mi mejilla, era cálida y sube, lentamente repose mi rostro, recargándome. Luego tomo mi rostro con ambas manos y me acerco a ella, y beso mi nariz.

-Edward, todo va a estar bien, pronto vas a olvidar ese pasado doloroso, eso que te hace daño, y tendrás lo que querías, y esa felicidad que vas a sentir va a ser superior a todo...-susurro.

La mire, y sus ojos chocolate brillaban, tenía una sonrisa en sus carnosos y delicados labios, sentí ganas de acercarme más a ella y...

Una bocina de un camión nos hizo separar de golpe. El semáforo había cambiado.

Seguimos hablando de mi vida allí. Ella estaba fascinada con el lugar.

Llegamos al restaurante. La ayude a bajar, y vi la misma expresión del día que nos conocimos, el día que la lleva a _La Bella Italia_ la cara de, ''no voy a entrar a un restaurante tan caro''.

Me hizo reír su expresión. Me acerque a ella y le susurre al oído.

-Aquí no vas a escapar...

Me fulmino con la mirada y entramos.

**BELLA**

Entramos al restaurante. La familia de Edward ya estaba, al vernos sonrieron, eran especiales y amorosos. Era fácil quererlos. Edward me paso un brazo por los hombros, me recorrió un escalofrió extrañamente placentero, y me recordó el momento en el auto.

-Al fin llegan, par de picaron-dijo Alice guiñándonos un ojo.

Nos sentamos, y Edward me sonrió, poniendo sutilmente una mano en mi pierna.

El mesero se acercó, nos entregó los menús, y se retiró.

-Y dinos Bella, en que trabajas?-pregunto Carlisle.

-Oh yo soy bibliotecaria-dije sonrojándome. Les debo parecer una persona inapropiada. Genial.

-Oh eso significa que te gusta leer?-dijo Esme sonriente y maternal, como desearía que mi mama, alguna vez me haya mirado como esta mujer que me conocía hace unas horas lo hacía en este momento.

-Me encanta-dije y una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

-Es grandioso, compartes el gusto de la lectura con Edward-dijo Carlisle, mirando a Edward orgulloso.

-Música favorita?-dijo Alice continuando con el cuestionario.

-Clásica, adoro Debussy...

-Yo igual-dijo Edward tratando de sonar normal, con poco éxito, ya que me imagino que le asombraba el hecho de que cada vez descubriéramos que teníamos algo en común.

-Claro de luna es genial...-dije mirándolo.

Él se acercó y beso tiernamente mi mejilla.

-Wow que tiernos-dijo Rosalie refugiada en los brazos de Emmet.

El mesero volvió.

-Que van a ordenar?-dijo sacando una libreta.

-Lasaña-dijimos Edward y yo al tiempo.

-Napolitana?-volvimos a decir al tiempo mirándonos entre divertidos y extrañados, y además notando que por alguna razón sonó como pregunta y no como una respuesta seria.

De repente todos estallaron en risas. Edward y yo rompimos nuestro contacto visual.

-Par de raros, con razón son tal para cual...-dijo entre risas Emmet.

Eso si fue gracioso, así que nos unimos a sus risas.

Comimos entre divertidas charlas, y no sé en qué momento Edward paso un brazo por detrás mío, y yo me recosté contra él.

-Bueno chicas, debemos ir de compras mañana, y Bella no acepto un no-dijo Alice, y lo último creo que fue por ver mi poco entusiasmo.

Edward acariciaba mi brazo, con movimientos suaves y delicados, lo hacía por el brillo en los ojos de su familia, cada vez que me tocaba, cualquiera diría que no verdad éramos una pareja, y no el engaño que cuidadosamente teníamos armado. Y peor aún ellos lo creían.

-Pues Bella, mis felicitaciones, por atrapar a Eddie, pensamos que ninguna chica lo lograría y míralo, ahora tan feliz-dijo Jasper,

Eso me hizo sentir peor, sonreí como pude, pero en el fondo me dolía saber que ellos me trataban como una mas y eran buenos conmigo, y yo les pagaba haciéndolos creer una mentira, que pasara cuando esto llegue al final?

Edward y los demás reían por el monetario de Jasper. Pero a Edward no le pasó desapercibida mi tensión, así que empezó a jugar con unos mechones de mi cabello, dejando al descubierto mi oreja, luego se acercó y la beso, haciéndome cosquillas. Así que sonreí, y me relaje ante su toque.

Me aleje y lo mire, vi que de verdad estaba feliz, pero por alguna razón me dolió el hecho de saber, que estaba feliz, porque sabe que todo esto es por recuperar a su amada.

**Bueno chicas un nuevo cap, sé que no es muy interesante, pero debo hacer estos capítulos para explicar la falta de cariño que siente Bella, y como los Cullen la hacen sentir bien, y se permite sentir... bueno no diré nada más.**

**Les dejo una pequeña pista, en el siguiente capítulo habrá involucrada una cama, y algo de la vida de Bella.**

**Díganme que piensan, hasta la próxima semana... Besos.**

**Gracias especialmente a:**

**akako cullen-nany87-Black Angel Lilith- alimago- angie cullen li-silviafarro- Z-A-C-G-tiinaCullen- Jimeneis-butterfly98 -Tere Lasso- christti- Iga - .Cullen-MEDG-Nicole Malfoy Goldsworthy-Belle Paao-Laramm94-dioda-BkPattz-Tatitha-xikiss cullen-Mary de Cullen-ma pau cullen-vanezhittacullen2-Aixa-Gabii Serrada-LUCYarg- lunaisabella-silviafarro-Josephine I-moniluna-Sunicolita-nany87-msteppa-madaswan-Belle Paao-Laramm94-lunaisabella-Josephine I -marianareyna-Wilma Cullen-chechuu-Maya Cullen -pinkrose24787-Klaudia -bellavampirezza-ISACOBO-tany cullen-MarielithaCullen-Emma-Cullen08-LIZA RIVERA-Lisa Cullen 92-alexpattinson-FherniieGL-Dreaming with you-Umee-chan-aliswan11-maria mok.**


	8. Compartiendo contigo

**Emm... Nos toca compartir habitación.**

Compartiendo contigo

COMPARTIENDO CONTIGO

**BELLA**

Volvimos a casa, después de la deliciosa cena. Esme preparo café. Y la charla continuo, sobre anécdotas de Edward y sus hermanos.

-Bueno, ya es tarde, vámonos a dormir-dijo Alice-Y Bella?

-Dime Alice...?

-Descansa... mañana tenemos un día de compras...-me guiño el ojo, y me hizo estremecer.

Todos se retiraron a descansar, y nos dejaron a Edward y a mi solos.

-Fue un día agotador...-susurre, dejando la taza de café vacía en la mesa.

-Lo sé-susurro mirándome a los ojos.

Me comencé a sonrojar furiosamente, así que desvié la mirada, y va un hermoso piano de cola negro.

-Es hermoso...-susurre poniéndome de pie, para admirarlo.

-Sí, es mi primer amor-susurro una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas.

-Tocas?-pregunte ignorando el estremecimiento que me invadió al sentirlo tan cerca.

-Sí, mis padres me lo regalaron cuando tenía 6 años, y me pagaron las clase, después descubrí mi pasión por el, y empecé a componer...-dijo acariciando las tapa.

-Tocarías para mí?-pregunte poniendo una mano cerca de la suya en el piano.

-Ahora?-asentí, el sonrió y se sentó, dejando un espacio en la silla, indicándome que me sentara con él.

Levanto la tapa, y sus dedos agiles se comenzaron a mover entre las teclas, dejando que una suave melodía nos invadiera, una que no conocía.

-Es la nana de mama...-dijo.

Cerré los ojos, y me deje llevar por la música. Duro unos minutos, culminando en un melancólico pero especial sonido.

Abrí los ojos y Edward me observaba.

-Fue maravilloso Edward, tocas hermoso.

-Es hora de descansar-dijo.

Nos dirigimos a el segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones, y el frunció el ceño.

-Qué ocurre?

-Mama...-musito entre dientes.

-Qué pasa con tu madre?-dije preocupada.

-Emm... nos toca compartir habitación.

-Oh... no hay problema, si quieres duermo en la sala o en el suelo, si no quieres que...

-Oh, no Bella, solo me preocupe, pensé que te molestaría y...

Sonreí y el dejo de hablar, abrió la habitación. Era muy moderna, decorada con tonos dorados, un estante lleno de CD, me acerque y vi que nuestras maletas ya estaban allí, definitivamente Esme, tenía planeado que compartiéramos habitación. La cama tenía un edredón dorado, y era amplia, y se notaba cómoda.

Edward me indico el baño, y me fui a cambiar, mi pijama constaba de una vieja camiseta blanca bastante pequeña, y un pantalón de descanso gris. Salí del baño, y Edward ya treo su pijama puesta, y estaba alistando la cama.

Le sonreí y me acosté donde me indico, el hizo lo mismo. Entre nosotros había un gran espacio.

-Segura que no te incomoda? Puedo dormir en el suelo, y en la mañana pasarme a la cama para que...

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos, lo cual me hizo sonrojar así que decidí romper la tensión, que hacia el hecho de compartir cama.

-Edward... porque tu teniendo dinero... no contrataste una dama de compañía o algo así, a que viniera aquí contigo... quiero decir...-dije poniendo repentinamente nerviosa.

-Se lo que tratas de decir-sonrió-Y no lo hice porque quería que fuera una apariencia natural, además acababa de recibir la ''invitación'' a la boda, estaba estresado y molesto. Entonces salí a pensar, a relajarme y me tope contigo, y te juro que no sé de donde salió el impulso y... y... y...

-Y eso nos trajo aquí-dije.

Sonreímos al tiempo.

-Bella que paso con tu familia?-me tense.

**EDWARD**

Note como su cuerpo se ponía rígido.

-Yo... yo casi no hablo de eso...-susurro.

-Oh lo siento yo...

-No... quiero decir, creo que es momento de que lo hable con alguien...

Tomo aire y comenzó.

-Mis padres se conocieron cuando eran muy jóvenes, en la secundaria, mi padre estaba a punto de terminar y entrar a la universidad. En una fiesta conoció a mi madre, y bueno... ella quedo embarazada. Sus padres les retiraron todo el apoyo, se tuvieron que casar a raíz de eso. Mi padre no fue a la universidad y se puso a trabajar en un bar, y mi madre dejo el estudio para dedicarse a ser ama de casa. Yo crecí sin amor de familia, ya que ambos me consideran, el obstáculo, de cumplir sus metas. Mi propia madre me acusa de robarle sus juventud. La peleas comenzaron, entre ellos, y conmigo, me echaban en cara que ellos dejaron todo por mí, y que yo...su voz se quebró-nunca me quieran Edward, jamás tuve una familia, y la soñé, toda mi vida soñé con una familia. Yo termine la secundaria, y me toco a mi sola pagarme mis estudios universitarios. Decidí irme lejos de ellos, y termine en Washington, de bibliotecaria, y con eso me he mantenido todos estos años...-un sollozo se le escapo.

-Y no has vuelto a verlos?

-Verlos no, pero a veces los llamo, aunque es inútil, siempre me odiaran, a pesar de que trato... jamás me van a querer-las lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas.

De repente vario sollozos vinieron, y Bella estaba llorando, casi histéricamente. Me dolía verla así, como unos monstruos pueden ser padres de este Angel.

-Tranquila-dije acercándome y ábransela. Ella se abrazó a mi pecho y lloro, mas fuerte.

Los sollozos siguieron, una media hora, yo la tranquilizaba, acariciando su espalda, y arrullándola, y en algún momento se quedó dormida.

La mire, en su rostro se reflejaba el dolor del recuerdo, pero había paz en ella. Se veía hermosa.

Me recline un poco y abrí el cajón de mi mesa de noche, saque una foto. Yo me veía feliz, y lo estaba solo por estar a su lado, y ella, como siempre perfecta, me pregunte como estará ahora, si seguía siendo igual. O si sea aún más linda que antes.

Una foto mía y de Victoria. Era increíble que mi familia adorara a Bella, con tan solo unas horas de conocerla. Se llevaba mejor con mi familia que Victoria.

_FLASHBACK_

_Estábamos en la sala de mi casa, estábamos en el sillón de la sala, Victoria estaba recostada contra mi pecho y hablaba sobre como la mujer del salón de belleza, confundió el color de su manicure. Yo acariciaba distraídamente sus cabellos rojizos. Alice entro a la casa._

_-Hola Eddie... y hola Victoria-musito molesta, no le agradaba que Victoria estuviera en la casa._

_-Hola Alice...-no me gustaba que mi novia y mi hermana no se llevaran._

_-Alice-dijo Victoria a modo de saludo, en un tono monótono._

_Alice subió a su habitación. Y nosotros seguimos en lo nuestro. Después de un rato Emmet y Alice bajaron._

_-Edward vamos a salir con Jazz y Rose a comer... te apuntas?-dijo Emmet._

_-No lo sé... quieres ir?-me dirigí a Victoria._

_-Por supuesto que no-dijo indignada._

_Ellos la fulminaron con la mirada, y se fueron bastante enojados. Mire a Victoria buscando una explicación._

_-Lo siento cariño, pero no pienso aguantar a la enana esa, ni a la imitación de Barbie, que tienes por cuñada, además los ves mucho...-dijo restándole importancia._

_-No Victoria, la verdad es que casi no nos vemos, ellos ahora están con todo lo de la universidad y..._

_-No me interesa-dijo molesta._

_Trate de hacer las paces con ella, no me gustaba pelear._

_-Oye, te compuse una canción en el piano, quieres oírla?_

_-Edward, tu sabes que esa música no me gusta..._

_-Lo sé pero pensé que tal vez..._

_-Pensaste mal, no me gusta y no a cambiar-su celular sonó._

_-Oh me tengo que ir-dijo._

_-A dónde?_

_-Emm... con... Heidi... hablamos mañana, chao._

_Y se fue, mientras yo miraba la puerta por la que salió. _

_-Edward?-la voz de mi mama, me saco de mis pensamientos._

_-Hola mama._

_-Qué haces?_

_-Nada, solo quería tocar... pero..._

_-Pero? Desde cuando el piano y tu tienen un pero?-pregunto preocupada._

_-Mi música es mala?-solté y ella abrió los ojos demasiado._

_-Claro que no, tu música es preciosa, de donde sacas esas cosa._

_-A Victoria, no le gusta, no quiso escuchar la canción que le compuse..._

_-Edward, Victoria, no sabe valorar lo que tiene, tu eres maravilloso, tu música también. No gastes tu tiempo ni tus canciones con ella, no la merecen..._

_FIN FLASBACK_

Ahora que lo peso, dudo que aquella tarde, Victoria se haya ido con Heidi.

No entiendo su cambio ahora, con Bella, como es que se muestran encantadores con ella, y con Victoria, solo trataban de ser ''agradables'', y siempre dejaron claro su desagrado por ella. Quisiera saber la razón de su cambio.

Guarde la foto, y abrace aún más a Bella, su pequeño cuerpo era cálido, y suave. Y me dormí con el último pensamiento de la noche...

Que va a pasar cuando vuelva a ver a Victoria?

**Bueno chicas, nuevo cap, espero les guste, ya faltan como 2 capítulos para que Edward y Victoria se reencuentren, así que prepárense para... :) No digo más, besos hasta la próxima semana...**

**El caso es que quiero que me digan que esperan en el próximo capítulo… espero las sugerencias **

**Gracias a**

**akako cullen-nany87-Black Angel Lilith- alimago- angie cullen li-silviafarro- Z-A-C-G-tiinaCullen- Jimeneis-butterfly98 -Tere Lasso- christti- Iga - .Cullen-MEDG-Nicole Malfoy Goldsworthy-Belle Paao-Laramm94-dioda-BkPattz-Tatitha-xikiss cullen-Mary de Cullen-ma pau cullen-vanezhittacullen2-Aixa-Gabii Serrada-LUCYarg- lunaisabella-silviafarro-Josephine I-moniluna-Sunicolita-nany87-msteppa-madaswan-Belle Paao-Laramm94-lunaisabella-Josephine I -marianareyna-Wilma Cullen-chechuu-Maya Cullen -pinkrose24787-Klaudia -bellavampirezza-ISACOBO-tany cullen-MarielithaCullen-Emma-Cullen08-LIZA RIVERA-Lisa Cullen 92-alexpattinson-FherniieGL-Dreaming with you-Umee-chan-aliswan11-maria mok- Dreaming with you-Umee-chan-IleinLove-Hermione-Malfoy35-whiskymariana-Ania Masen-quierotujeep.****  
><strong>


	9. Ángel de la guarda preocupada por ti

**Bella preocupada... Edward la necesita...**

Ángel de la guarda... preocupada por ti

ÁNGEL DE LA GUARDA... PREOCUPADA POR TI

**BELLA**

Estaba en ese momento en el cual, sabes que es de día, pero sigues acostada, y aunque estas de alguna manera inconsciente, tus ojos están cerrados, y estas cómoda y caliente, una parte de ti, estas despierta.

Por ejemplo, era consiente, de que la cama era cómoda, Edward me mantenía entre sus cálidos y fuertes brazos, sentía su acompasada respiración en mi cuello, también sentía el calor que desprendían los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana. La verdad es que no me quería levantar, estaba en un paraíso… cálido y cómodo para…

-A LEVANTARSE!-grito una voz bastante aguda.

Sentí a Edward removerse y gruñir, y yo oculte mi rostro en la almohada. Fue en vano. Lo siguiente fue sentir como ''alguien'' brincaba en la cama.

-Levántense… perezosos!-saltaba como demente.

-Alice… déjanos en paz!-gruño Edward.

-Emm…-pareció pensarlo un instante-No! Las chicas y yo vamos de compras, así que me robo a la adorable Bella…

-No…-gemí.

-Oh si, lo prometiste, vamos!-dijo en un tono amenazante.

Me levante, muy a mi pesar. Edward sonrió, y se dio la vuelta, para seguir descansando, el muy…

-Claro, búrlate, pero al fin y al cabo es tu hermana-dije molesta.

-Mi hermana, la que te acaba de levantar, para ir de compras-rio, y yo le tire una almohada.

Mire el reloj y era… LAS 7:00AM! Alice era una desquiciada, quien se levanta a esta hora, cuando no tiene que ir a trabajar?

Me bañe y vestí, casi durmiéndome. Baje, y Alice y Rose, ya estaban esperándome.

-Vaya, pero si tardaste una eternidad-dijo con las manos en la cintura y zapateado.

Le sonreí sarcásticamente.

Salimos e intente dormir en carro… en vano… Alice parloteaba para evitar que me durmiera, y Rose, solo se reía de mi… claro hoy era el día de burlarse de Bella.

Llegamos a un centro comercial enorme, y tenía el ligero presentimiento, de que hoy recorreríamos todas estas tiendas… me voy a morir, gracias a Dios, decidí usar tenis hoy.

Primero desayunamos, de no ser así, de seguro, no aguantaría su adorado plan de día.

Entramos a una tienda de vestidos de coctel, lo cual me altero. Y todo eso por recordar que hoy era la fiesta de compromiso de Victoria y James.

-Bella, debes estar hoy más que nunca, más hermosa de lo que ya eres…-dijo Rose, buscando un vestido.

-Y eso porque…-dije.

-Porque debes robarle la atención a la bruja-completo Alice riendo con Rose.

Seguimos así, por millones, de tiendas, de zapatos, vestidos, abrigos, accesorios, maquillaje…

El caso, teníamos los vestidos, para la fiesta de esta noche, y para la dichosa boda. Aunque yo sabía en el fondo, que lo más probable es que yo no fuera a la boda… bueno y ellas tampoco, ya que estoy segura que Edward lograra reconquistar a Victoria, como no si él es encantador, amable, cariñoso, tierno, inteligente…

-Bella, deja de pensar en mi hermano-dijo Alice canturreando.

-Qué? Como es que… yo no estaba…-balbucee repentinamente nerviosa.

-Oh si, si lo estabas haciendo, y no me discutas.

Pagamos todo, y salimos cada una como mínimo con 20 bolsas. Consulte mi reloj y ya eran las 3:00pm. Dios mío, como se pasó el tiempo de rápido.

-Vamos a almorzar…-dijo Rosalie, después de que dejamos las bolsas en el auto, en el cual, iría bastante apretada, ya que la mitad de las bolsas, no cupieron en el baúl, así que van en regadas en los asientos traseros, o sea, donde yo iba.

Nos sentamos en un restaurante, y charlar un rato, sobre los chicos.

-Tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar y arreglarnos… además toca dejar a Edward perplejo cuando vea tu nueva tu…

-Mi nueva yo?

-Ya te lo dijimos-dijo Rose-Hoy serás la estrella, Victoria no serás la estrella…

-Chicas…-susurre nerviosa. Ella me miraron.

-Por qué les desagrada tanto Victorias-pregunte, ya que sé que nadie de su familia, sabe exactamente lo que paso, entre ellos.

-Sabes lo de Victoria?-pregunto Alice asombrada.

-Emm… si Edward me conto todo.

-Bella, Victoria es una desgraciada, solo le interesaba el dinero…-bufo Rosalie molesta.

-Pero, entonces porque dejo a Edward…?-esta era la otra parte de la historia, el punto de vista externo, y no fantasiosamente enamorado de Edward.

-Así que esa parte no la sabes?-sonrió Alice, al ver mi curiosidad. Negué con la cabeza.

-Bueno…-Rosalie tomo aire para comenzar-La cosa es que James vivía con su padrastro Laurent, su hermanastro Rile, y su madre Bree. A Laurent, le gustaba apostar, y como bien sabrás, algunas veces ganas y otras pierdes.

Alice continuo.

-Laurent aposto su suerte, y gano mucho dinero, dejándolo los en una posición muy buena. Como sabrás nuestra familia es de dinero-asentí-Pues James paso a tener aún más dinero que nosotros. Muy poca gente lo sabía, entre esos Ed, ya que James no consideraba que ganar por apostar, fuera algo digno. De alguna manera, Victoria se enteró.

-Allí comenzó su cacería-dijo Rosalie-comenzó a jugar con ambos. James cayo en sus redes, y ese fue el año que comenzaron su relación. No diré que estoy de acuerdo con la manera en la que engañaron a Edward, pero si se, que James, trato de hablar con Edward. El caso es que la familia de James, mantuvo su status, pasaron los años, en los cuales, Edward ya se había marchado, y Victoria tenía asegurado un futuro prometedor con James…

-Pero como saben que fue por dinero… quiero decir, porque puede ser que Victoria, se enamorara de James…?-pregunte.

-Bella, lo sabemos, porque durante la relación con Edward, ella solo quiera ir a restaurantes lujoso, y que Edward la llevara de compras, obviamente pagando el. Además ella no fue… agradable nunca, ni con nosotros, ni con nadie, ni siquiera con Ed, ella decía quererlo, pero jamás se lo demostró…-dijo Alice con pesar.

-Eso no prueba nada, tal vez, no era muy afectiva…-dije callándome al ver la mirada de las chicas, que era llena de desesperación.

-Tal vez eso no lo pruebe, pero lo de ahora si-dijo Rose molesta, cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Lo de ahora?-me estaban confundiendo.

-Laurent perdió todo, en una apuesta hace 6 meses. Victoria consiguió el anillo, hace 7 meses, es decir un mes antes de que todo ocurriera, ella no supo nada, da la pedida, hasta hace 2 semanas. Dos semanas, en las cuales nos invitó, 2 semanas en las cuales pregunto mucho por Edward, y cuando supo de la maravillosa vida que mi hermano, estaba teniendo, del éxito, decidió invitarlo. Además sabemos, que casi se muere cuando supo que no tendría su soñada fortuna, hizo un escándalo, y juro que se había arruinado todo, que no podría haber boda. Pero James le dijo que el dinero de la boda, estaba intacto, que todavía estaba todo en pie… Cuando ella alego por el futuro, James le contesto que él no pensaba depender del dinero, que gano su padrastro, que él pensaba vivir con su propio sueldo… James es profesor de una universidad-dijo Alice, haciendo el mismo gesto de Rose.

-En resumen, estaba con Edward por dinero, cuando James tuvo más, boto a Edward, y se enredó con James -dijo Rosalie, demasiado rápido.

-Bueno…-suspire-Pero Edward la amaba así, además ustedes deben respetar el hecho de que ella es la elección de Edward, y que si el la ama, solo busca su apoyo, el apoyo de su familia, y tal vez no estén de acuerdo pero, para él es importante y…

-Para, para-dijo Alice poniendo sus palmas frente a mí, para detener mi monologo-Hablas como si ellos fueran a volver-rio.

La mire triste, y me uní a las risas con Rose.

Íbamos en el auto de regreso a casa. Miraba por la ventana, ahora tenía una nueva preocupación. Victoria era más, de lo que Edward decía, para el ella es su chica perfecta que se equivocó, pero la verdad, con hechos y todo, es que ella no era una buena persona.

Solo espero, que ella haya cambiado, y que de verdad, sintiera amor alguna vez por Edward. Ya que me tenía casi agonizando, el hecho de que ella lo lastimara.

**EDWARD**

Me levante, refunfuñando y baje a la cocina. Mama, estaba haciendo el desayuno, bueno en realidad trataba de terminar el desayuno, ya que Emmet se estaba comiendo todo.

-Eddie!-grito Emmet, con la boca llena.

-Emmet, no seas asqueroso!-dijo Jasper, mientras tomaba un durazno. Mama rodo los ojos, y se volteo a saludarme, mientras mezclaba algo en un tazón.

-Hola cariño… estas bien? Te ves enfadado…-dijo mirándome preocupada.

-Cómo no voy a estarlo, mi novia fue secuestrada…-gruñí, notando que en verdad me molestaba que se Bella no este conmigo, y este como mi estrambótica hermana.

-Celoso de tu propia hermana… Jasper.

-Eddie… semillita de manzana… sufro igual que tú, la extraño como el ojo a la lagaña, la uña al mugre, la oreja a la cera, la nariz al…-Emmet hablaba babosadas, hasta que Esme, lo golpeo con un cucharon.

Jasper reía más fuerte, y yo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Emmet Richard Cullen McCarthy!-lo regaño mama, mientras este se sobaba el brazo, donde lo había golpeado con el cucharon.

El día, lo pase, tocando piano, eso me ayudaba a relajarme. No sé de donde, salió una hermosa melodía, una nana… era pacifica, delicada, melodiosa y suave… era en esencia como Bella…

Dios mío, ya empecé a pensar tonterías, es decir, Bella es linda, y tierna, y delicada, y hermosa y… Nada, Bella es una gran amiga, yo la quiero como una amiga no como a… Victoria.

Lo cual me recordó, que hoy era el compromiso, hoy veré después de tanto tiempo, a la mujer que amo.

Almorzamos, ya que las chicas, llamaron, diciendo, que almorzarían en el centro comercial.

Por alguna razón, me sentía extraño y vacío, sin Bella. Era como si ella fuera un calmante, y realmente lo necesitaba ahora, lo de Victoria y James, y el hecho de verlos hoy, me tenía ansioso y nervioso.

Estaba sentado en mi habitación, mirando por la ventana, cuando sentí que mama entro.

-Esperándola…?-susurro, parándose detrás de mí.

-No yo solo…

-Bella es maravillosa Edward, eres muy afortunado…-no sé como pero me encontraba asintiendo, con una sonrisa boba en la cara, cuando vi que el auto de Alice, se estaciono en la casa.

Mama rio, cuando salí corriendo, a la puerta. Entraron Rose y Alice cargando bolsas, y detrás Bella cargando mas bolsas. Corrí a ayudarla.

-Hola…-dijo en un suspiro cansado.

-Hola-tome las bolsas, y bese su mejilla.

Nos quedamos mirándonos, en ese momento sentí paz, sentí como si en mí no existiera nada llamado dolor. Estaba feliz, y solo por ver sus ojos… definitivamente ella era mi Angel, mi Angel de la guarda.

-Hay… que belleza, que emoción de escena, pero tenemos que irnos-dijo Alice, demasiado rápido, y tomando las bolsas que yo tenía en la mano, contento el hecho de que arrastro a Bella hacia su habitación, separándola de mí, de nuevo.

Bufe frustrado. Decidí distraerme, así que fui con Emm y Jazz, que estaban jugando ajedrez, bueno, estaban jugando ajedrez según ellos, es decir con 4 tableros. Decidí unirme, lo que nos dejaba jugando con 6 tableros, y los 3 al tiempo.

Era divertido ver como Jazz se emocionaba dejándonos sin peones, como Emm se enojaba cuando perdía y yo ganándoles todas las partidas.

Duramos en eso bastante tiempo en eso, tanto que se nos hizo tarde.

-Niños, basta de juegos, vayan arreglarse, que se n os hizo tarde…-gruño papa, recordándome mi niñez.

-Pero…-balbuceo Emm.

-Pero nada! Vayan a cambiarse, y Emmet, no quiero que te ensucies!-de verdad que muchas cosas, no cambiaban. Me reí y subí a cambiarme.

Tal vez, nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba sudando, y me temblaban las manos, casi no me puedo apuntar la camisa.

Después de muchos intentos, lo logre. Me termine de arreglar, y baje a la sala.

Los chicos ya estaban listos, papa miraba con adoración a mama, mientras ella buscaba algo en su bolso. Emmet se removía incomodo, mientras Jasper rodaba los ojos.

Las chicas comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, como siempre Rose y Alice, estaban deslumbrantes.

Detrás venia Bella, pero yo no estaba preparado para lo que vi, me quede mudo, cuando llego a la mitad de las escaleras.

**Chicas... decidí adelantar el capítulo y no tenerlas esperando... espero les guste y me dejen sus opiniones...**

**Adelanto:**

**En el próximo capitulo aparecerá cierta mujer que TODAS** **odiamos, además conoceremos personas claves en esta trama, o sea gente del pasado...**

**Gracias a las chicas que me están apoyando en esta historia, y por sus mensajes tan lindos…**

**akako cullen-nany87-Black Angel Lilith- alimago- angie cullen li-silviafarro- Z-A-C-G-tiinaCullen- Jimeneis-butterfly98 -Tere Lasso- christti- Iga - .Cullen-MEDG-Nicole Malfoy Goldsworthy-Belle Paao-Laramm94-dioda-BkPattz-Tatitha-xikiss cullen-Mary de Cullen-ma pau cullen-vanezhittacullen2-Aixa-Gabii Serrada-LUCYarg- lunaisabella-silviafarro-Josephine I-moniluna-Sunicolita-nany87-msteppa-madaswan-Belle Paao-Laramm94-lunaisabella-Josephine I -marianareyna-Wilma Cullen-chechuu-Maya Cullen -pinkrose24787-Klaudia -bellavampirezza-ISACOBO-tany cullen-MarielithaCullen-Emma-Cullen08-LIZA RIVERA-Lisa Cullen 92-alexpattinson-FherniieGL-Dreaming with you-Umee-chan-aliswan11-maria mok- Dreaming with you-Umee-chan-IleinLove-Hermione-Malfoy35-whiskymariana-Ania Masen-quierotujeep-****GGCullen-etzelita-Azmaria07-Aliapr-peke.**


	10. Compromiso

**Bella, Heidi y Victoria...**

Compromiso

COMPROMISO

**EDWARD**

Bella, era más hermosa de lo que alguna vez logre pensar, es decir, siempre la encontré hermosa, pero la imagen que tenía frente a mí, no era la de una chica hermosa, si no la de una diosa. Todas tenia vestidos negros, pero creo que a ninguna se le veo tan… perfecto como a Bella. Era un vestido sin tirantes, ajustado al pecho, y vaya que agradecía esto, y luego bajaba a una vaporosa falda, con varios picos, y una abertura en la pierna derecha, dejando ver lo kilométricas y firmes que eran. El color negro hacia un contraste con su nieve piel, la hacía ver como una porcelana, pero sin perder lo sexy. Siguió bajando las escaleras, y yo estaba embobado. Cuando llego frente a mí, sentí que me derretía.

-Te ves perfecta…-susurre, aun sin concentrarme del todo.

Se sonrojo violentamente, y Dios bendito, casi sufro una combustión espontánea.

-Eddie, pimpollo… cierra la boca-se burló Emmet, a lo que me hizo sonrojar.

Bella rio, y me acomodo la corbata. Me sentía ridículo, un total inepto, los demás reían, al verme sonrojado

Salimos de la casa, cada pareja fue en su auto, fue gracioso ver a Emmet enojado, porque Rosalie decidió que iban a ir en su descapotable rojo, ya que no arruinaría su vestido subiendo a un Jeep.

Arranque el carro, y los nervios comenzaron a invadirme. Bella pareció notarlo, sí que comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla, con su cálida y suave mano, eso definitivamente me tranquilizo.

-No estés nervioso… todo va a estar bien, yo voy a estar contigo-susurro, y se estiro para besar mi mejilla. Era increíble como lograba entenderme, y calmarme.

Llegamos y note, que era uno de los salones de mis padres.

Bajamos, y nos reunimos con los demás, para entrar. El salón estaba decorado, se veía bien. Los padres de Victoria y James, estaban en la entrada, esperándonos.

-Carlisle! Esme!-saludo Carmen, la madre de Victoria.

-Hola Carmen-saludo Esme-Eleazar!-saludo con la cabeza.

-Carlisle, de verdad estamos muy agradecidos por el préstamo del salón-dijo Laurent un tanto avergonzado.

-Somos amigos, Laurent, son casi de la familia-dijo Carlisle poniendo su mano en el hombro de Laurent.

-Así fueron entrando y saludando uno a uno, hasta que fue nuestro momento. Bella entrelazan nuestras manos, les dio un apretón de apoyo, y me jalo.

-Edward, querido, visite!-saludo Bree, la madre de James.

-Hola mama Bree!-salude, y la abrace, ella siempre fue muy buena conmigo. Bueno, en realidad, todos siempre fueron muy buenos conmigo.

-Edward!-saludaron los padres de Victoria.

-Que gusto que vinieras, pero mírate nada más, estas muy apuesto-dijo Carmen.

-Gracias Carmen.

-Edward Edward! Tiempo sin vernos!-saludo el engreído hermanastro de James, Riley.

-Riley-dije seco, él nunca me agrado, bueno creo que a nadie.

Los padres de Victoria me miraban, con pena en los ojos, todos sabían los ocurrido entre Victoria, James y yo, y eso me recordó algo, y quise golpearme por idiota.

-Oh! Los siento-dije mirando a Bella-Ella es Bella, mi prometida.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-Cariño, ellos son los padres de James, Laurent y Bree-la presente, y ella extendió su mano cordialmente.

-Y él es Riley, el hermano de James.

-Hola preciosura-dijo el muy maldito apretando de más su mano, la cual ella aparto incomoda, y yo le sonreí.

-Y los padres de Victoria, Carmen y Eleazar.

-Mucho gusto, estoy encantada de conocerlos-dijo ella saludando.

-Wow, Edward no sabíamos que te fueras a casar-dijo asombrada mama Bree.

-Sí, es que era una sorpresa-dije apretando a Bella contra mía.

-Eres muy bonita-alabo Carmen.

-Muchas gracias señora-dijo sonrojándose.

-Oh no nada, de señora, llámame Carmen…-sonrieron.

Nos quedamos un rato más hablando, y Bella había dejado fascinados a todos. Pero como no, si ella era tan cariñosa, y linda.

Era un orgullo tenerla a mi lado, el hombre que robara su corazón, sería muy afortunado, de tenerla.

Entramos y nos dieron champaña, caminamos y yo la tenía sujeta por la cintura, pegada a mí. Pasamos hablando con todos, viejos compañeros de la secundaria, amigos de la familia, todos. Bella se mostraba cómoda, y yo increíblemente estaba relajado a su lado.

Todo iba bien, hasta que dieron el gran anuncio… La futura novia haría su entrada. Todos nos dirigimos a la enorme escalera. Vi a James parado al final de estas, se vea cansado, sus facciones más maduras y frías, ya no había ningún rastro del James bromista del pasado. Me dio lastima, y no lo entendí.

Comenzó a altérame, en contados segundos Victoria, la mujer de mi vida, bajaría por esas escaleras.

Bella noto mis nervios y tomo mi mano.

De repente, Victoria apareció.

Estaba aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Tenía un vestido dorado, que se amoldaba a toda su figura.

Pero hubo algo… Victoria había cautivado mi atención, pero como no si ella era hermosa, pero lo que quiero decir es que la cautivo, como la de todos, que admirábamos su belleza, pero no la cautivo como lo hizo Bella, que sin proponérselo, estaba hermosa, y me atrevía a decir, que más hermosa, y eso que su vestido era sencillo, comparado con el de Victoria.

Lo que quiero decir es que, Victoria era linda, pero no tanto como Bella. Añadiendo que no sentí lo mismos, con Bella, al verla bajar fue algo intenso, me dejo boquiabierto, pero con Victoria, no sentí… nada… Me sentía realmente extraño.

**BELLA**

Sabia, por lo que Edward, había dicho, que Victoria era hermosa, pero jamás imagine que tanto, era como una modelo, era de un cuerpo perfecto que se marcaba con un hermoso vestido dorado, que caía como una cascada sobre ella. Y su cabello rojizo, recogido hacia un lado, salvaje y sexy… Esta chica lograba bajarle el autoestima a cualquiera, con solo verla.

Me voltee y vi a Edward, estaba con los ojos brillantes, y con su mirada fija, en Victoria. Por alguna razón, esto me molesto. El tenía solo ojos, para la perfecta, dueña de su corazón.

Ella bajo, como si flotara, al final estaba esperándola, supongo que James, y lo afirme,. Cuando ella, lo miro, y tomo la mano que él le ofrecía, y se besaron, provocando que Edward se tensara a mi lado.

Baje la mirada, dentro de mí, sentía rabia, algo no muy agradable, pero no podía explicarlo, jamás había experimentado algo así, era como si algo me quemara, como si, como si Edward se fuera a ir en este momento se fuera a ir con ella, y yo me hundiera en un agujero negro.

Ay Dios, ya empecé a divagar y a pensar tonterías.

Los agraciados novios bajaron y comenzaron a saludar, así que la reunión siguió.

Edward y yo seguimos caminando, y el presentándome gente. La verdad es que todos eran muy amables.

De repente Edward paro, y una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Caminamos donde había un par de muchachos rubios. Una chica muy bella, pero con una mirada, enfada y triste, y el chico, abrazándola, como si tratara de reconfortarla por algo.

-Oh por Dios! Edward!-grito la hermosa muchacha rubia, y se colgó de su cuello.

-Heidi! Estas bellísima!-dijo Edward devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Oh! No sabes lo feliz que me hace el hecho de que estés aquí! Te extrañe tanto!-decía la muchacha con una voz casi entrecortada.

-Pero ya estoy aquí!-dijo soltándola y mirándola a los ojos, luego beso su frente.

Luego se volteo hacia el muchacho.

-Hola Demetri!-se abrazaron fraternalmente.

-Chicos-dijo Edward pegándome a él.

-Ella es Bella, mi prometida.

La chica abrió los ojos demasiado, y luego grito abrazándome.

-Prometida?-dijo el muchacho.

-Sí, me voy a casar!-dijo orgulloso.

-Hola soy Demetri, el hermano de la loca efusiva-dijo el chico riendo porque la cara de la chica, al llamarla loca efusiva.

-Bella, mucho gusto-dije tímida, al ver la felicidad de la chica.

-Hola soy Heidi, la mejor amiga de Edward, y… madrina de la boda-al decir lo último su voz se apagó, y lo dijo con cierta felicidad, contando que su rostro repentinamente se ensombreció.

Edward la miro un minuto, como si algo le atormentara, y la abrazo. La imagen me enterneció, me pareció hermosa.

-Y dime, donde Edward encontró a una mujer ten bella como tú?-dijo Demetri coquetamente.

Edward y Heidi ya separados y nos observaban.

-Demetri! Compórtate!-gruño Heidi, mientras Edward me tomaba de la cintura posesivamente.

-Lo siento…-rio él.

-Ay dios, mírate eres bellísima!-dijo Heidi, sonriendo y mirándome felizmente.

-Gracias, tú también estas muy hermosa-susurre sonrojada.

-Dios no puedo creer que se vayan a casar, es increíble, es lo mejor que pueda pasar!-decía mientras daba pequeños brinquitos.

Edward y yo reímos ante la imagen, mientras su hermano rodaba los ojos.

-De verdad que has pasado mucho tiempo con Alice-dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Ay déjame abrazarte-dijo abrazándome cariñosamente, mientras yo le correspondía-Lo siento es que estoy tan feliz-dijo soltándome.

-No te preocupes, tú me también me agradas… y mucho-dije sonriendo.

-Y… que te parece el salón?-dijo de repente.

-Está muy bonito-dije extrañada a su cambio de tema.

-Pues, lo decore yo… así que si te interesa para la boda-le dio un juguetón codazo a Edward y guiñándome un ojo-Ya sabes que estoy disponible…

Edward y yo reímos.

-Te quedo todo muy hermoso Heidi-dije y ella mi sonrió.

Seguimos hablando un rato más, Heidi era encantadora.

-Oh Dios-musito Demetri molesto.

Todos nos volteamos a ver qué era lo que tenía enojado a Demetri…

James y Victoria venían hacia nosotros. Inmediatamente Heidi y Edward se tensaron.

Ella venia casi flotando, y James a su lado, sonreía.

De repente, sus perfectos ojos azules, se enfocaron en mi acompañante.

-Edward!-grito con una horrible voz chillona. Y corrió a abrazarlo, literalmente quedo colgada de su cuello, y en ese proceso me empujo bastante fuerte, mientras el tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-No puedo creer que vinieras! Pero mírate como estas! Dios esto es…-siguió hablando mientras todos alrededor nos tensábamos.

Me empezaba a sentir realmente molesta. Y note que James, vie la escena también molesto.

De repente, se volvió a colgar de su cuello, y comenzó a darle besos por toda la cara.

-Te extrañe tanto!-casi grito.

Casi se me sale el alma, al verla haciendo eso.

-Me da gusto verte Victoria-dijo apartándola-Y a ti también James-dijo a modo de saludo, pero mirándolo con rabia en el fondo de sus perfectos ojos.

Repentinamente Edward, se acercó a mí, y me abrazo de nuevo por la cintura, a lo que Heidi sonrió.

-Les quiero presentar a Bella… mi prometida-dijo fuerte y claro.

Vi como Victoria se ponía pálida.

**Bueno, espero les guste, y si las deje con la intriga :D **

**Bueno espero me digan que esperan de la reacción de Victoria, y si les gusto el capítulo... Nos vemos en el transcurso de esta semana, todo depende de sus reviews... Gracias a**

**akako cullen-nany87-Black Angel Lilith- alimago- angie cullen li-silviafarro- Z-A-C-G-tiinaCullen- Jimeneis-butterfly98 -Tere Lasso- christti- Iga - .Cullen-MEDG-Nicole Malfoy Goldsworthy-Belle Paao-Laramm94-dioda-BkPattz-Tatitha-xikiss cullen-Mary de Cullen-ma pau cullen-vanezhittacullen2-Aixa-Gabii Serrada-LUCYarg- lunaisabella-silviafarro-Josephine I-moniluna-Sunicolita-nany87-msteppa-madaswan-Belle Paao-Laramm94-lunaisabella-Josephine I -marianareyna-Wilma Cullen-chechuu-Maya Cullen -pinkrose24787-Klaudia -bellavampirezza-ISACOBO-tany cullen-MarielithaCullen-Emma-Cullen08-LIZA RIVERA-Lisa Cullen 92-alexpattinson-FherniieGL-Dreaming with you-Umee-chan-aliswan11-maria mok- Dreaming with you-Umee-chan-IleinLove-Hermione-Malfoy35-whiskymariana-Ania Masen-quierotujeep-****GGCullen-etzelita-Azmaria07-Aliapr-peke- Umee-chan-Julimuliluli De Cullen-briit-mayra-erika-quizas-Naddy L-princessannstrarcullen-zujeyane- CuppyCaqe.****  
><strong>

**Espero enserio les guste… Y no me maten, Edward pronto entenderá sus sentimientos.**


	11. No sentí lo mismo De la misma manera

**Edward y Victoria?-Edward y Bella?**

No sentí lo mismo/De la misma manera

NO SENTÍ LO MISMO/DE LA MISMA MANERA

**EDWARD**

Victoria se puso pálida, y empezó a hiperventilar. Se tambaleo, pero James, la sostuvo del codo, antes de que se callera.

-Heidi, ve por un maldito vaso de agua, ahora mismo-demando Victoria, tratando de usar su mano como abanico.

Heidi, se puso roja, de la rabia, y salió enojada.

-Creo que iré a ayudar a mi hermana…-gruño Demetri, fulminando a Victoria con la mirada.

El caso fue, que Victoria tardo unos segundos en recuperarse, y el agua, Heidi, o Demetri, jamás llego.

-Dios…-jadeo, ya recompuesta-Fue impresionante… No creí que…-me miro a los ojos con… tristeza?-Te fuera a casar…

Victoria, y yo nos miramos a los ojos, azul, y verde, perfectos.

Sentí que algo se removió a mi lado… Bella, que se veía claramente incomoda, con la situación. Y James también.

Pero este, decidió acabarla.

-Mucho gusto-dijo James a Bella-Soy James… el novio-lo dijo fuerte y claro.

-Bella-susurro ella, tomando la mano que él le ofrecía.

-Que encantadora eres…

-Gracias-se sonrojo, lo cual me molesto.

Puse, mi mano en su cintura, y la atraje a mi posesivamente, ganándome una mirada enojada de Victoria.

-Y Edward querido… donde, encontraste a tu noviecita-escupió Victoria.

-Oh bueno, ella, y yo, tropezamos un día…

-Oh, así que es bastante torpe.

Eso fue grosero.

-No, torpe no, distraída, pero gracias a eso, nos conocimos, y enamoramos inmediatamente-contesto Bella a la defensiva.

-Oh que romántico-dijo sarcástica Victoria.

-Pues… mis felicitaciones a ambos…-dijo James, sonriendo.

-Oh, querida, déjame ver tu anillo-dijo Victoria, tomando la mano de Bella, para admirar el anillo.

-Claro…-dijo sonriéndole.

Victoria lo evaluó con la mirada, y arrugo la nariz.

-Eddie, querido, no creo que este anillo sea digno del profundo amor, que ''supongo'' sientes por Rebecca…

Antes de responder Bella me interrumpió.

-Oh, creo que, te confundiste-le dedico una mirada dulce, pero molesta-Me llamo Bella, no Rebecca, y sobre el anillo, bueno, yo lo encuentro adorable, ya que es el anillo, de su MADRE…

-El anillo de Esme?

-Emm… si-dije incomodo a su mirada. Se recompuso y me sonrió de nuevo.

En ese momento apareció Heidi, con el vaso de agua.

-Y Demetri?-pregunte yo.

-Conoció, a una de las meseras-rio.

-Ten-le extendió el vaso a Victoria.

-Oh, ya no lo quiero, bébetelo tu-Heidi, le sonrió sarcásticamente, y se bebió el agua.

-Y bueno, muchas cosas han cambiado, sobre todo tus gustos. Siempre creí que preferías las mujeres exóticas, rubias, pelirrojas, de cuerpos divinos, no se… algo más… hermoso-insinuó desdeñosamente.

-No sé, a que te refieres, yo solo salí contigo-dije esto mirando a James.

-Exacto-sonrió, guiñándome un ojo.

-La gente cambia mucho con el tiempo, no sé cómo habrá sido Edward antes, pero a mi criterio, le siguen gustando, las mismas cosas. No crees, que las mujeres, antes llamadas hermosas, por sede cuerpos perfectos, ya son más comunes, debido al maquillaje y la cirugía, en cambio las mujeres sencillas, y naturales, ahora son más difíciles de ver, pero muchos, las encuentran, aún más atractivas… Ya sabes, la cirugía, y todo eso, no es para siempre-sonrió Bella.

Victoria, se puso roja de la ira, y se tensó.

James, Heidi y yo, reímos ante este comentario.

-Vaya Edward, no solo es hermosa, si no también muy lista-dijo James, en un tono, que me recordó, los viejos tiempos, cuando éramos amigos, cuando había confianza.

-Sí, soy afortunado…-susurre, mirando a Victoria, la cual, sonreía burlonamente, cuando me voltee, a ver lo que consideraba gracioso, vi que Bella, me estaba mirando fijamente, mientras yo miraba a Victoria.

-Lo eres, al fin encontraste al amor de tu vida-sonrió Heidi, haciendo que Victoria, se enfadara de nuevo.

-Es bueno, que muchos encontremos nuestra otra mitad-dijo James, abrazando a Victoria, y besando su mejilla.

La imagen era muy molesta. Por lo que evite la mirada, y vi como Heidi, miraba a James, con tristeza. Me sentía tan impotente, al verla así, y no poder hacer absolutamente nada.

Victoria y me miro, y volvimos a hacer ese extraño contacto visual. Sonrió, y se volteo a besar a James, con pasión.

Dios, esto era una tortura.

-Bueno, Eddie, creo que te dejo con tu amada novia ''sencilla''-mente natural. James y yo, tenemos que rotar…-dijo, mientras movía el dedo en círculos.

-Vamos cariño-dijo James, sonriéndoles, y abrazándola.

Los 3 nos quedamos viéndolos alejarse entre caricias.

-Iré a… buscar a Demetri-balbuceo Heidi, y no pude evitar notar, sus ojos cristalinos, cuando, prácticamente huyo.

La reunión continuo, y Bella, no dijo nada, estaba demasiado callada, cuando le iba a preguntar…

-Eddie! Amo esta canción-grito Victoria, dando saltitos, con James, siguiéndola, hasta donde estábamos Bella y yo-Debes bailar conmigo…-dijo tomando mi mano y arrastrándola.

Mire a Bella, y note que estaba enojada, de pronto, le molestaba que no siguiera con el plan, se suponía que debía ignorarla, pero la verdad… Me moría de ganas de bailar con Victoria, así que si a Bella no le gustaba, que arruinara el plan, tendría que aguantarme su regaño.

-Claro-dije, y ella me guio a la pista, donde había otras parejas bailando.

Cuando Victoria, puso sus manos, en mi pecho, le sonreí. Me voltee, a darle una mirada, al lugar donde había dejado a Bella, y a James.

Vi como ese maldito, la estaba sacando a bailar, y ella, le sonreía, mientras sus mejillas, se tornaban, de bonito rosa.

Juro, que estuve a punto de ir y golpearlo, cuando puso sus manos en la cintura de Bella, y la acerco más.

-No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado-dijo Victoria. La mire y sonreí. Pero rápidamente, me volví a enfocar, en el maldito James, y Bella, se veían conversando animadamente.

Note que Victoria, seguía hablando, pero siendo sincero, no sé de qué, yo estaba pendiente, de que James, no se fuera a propasar.

El sonido de los aplausos al nuestro alrededor, me hizo darme, cuanta que la canción había acabado. La gente comenzó a dispersarse, haciéndome perder de vista a Bella y a James.

-Edward…-susurro Victoria. La mire, y su mirada me cautivo.

-Dime…-susurre, sintiendo el aroma de su perfume, era, dulzón, sincermante, demasiado dulzón para mi gusto.

-Acompáñame…-dijo tomando mi mano, hipnotizándome con sus bellos ojos. Estaba seguro, de que si ella, me pidiera mi corazón, se lo daría.

Salimos, al balcón, ella se detuvo y me miro torturada.

-Oh Edward!-sollozo y se lanzó a mis brazos.

-Hey! Tranquila… que te sucede?-pregunte tratando de calmarla, acariciando su espalda.

-No sabes, el infierno que he vivido… cometí un terrible error, al dejarte, yo…-sollozaba bastante fuerte-James me engaño, me convenció, de dejarte, y lo hice. Cuando te fuiste, me sentí terriblemente mal, te extrañe cada día…

-Pero… jamás trataste de comunicarte conmigo…-musite. La solté un poco, y la mire al rostro.

-No lo hice, por muchas razones, una de ella, era vergüenza, me avergonzó de mi comportamiento, además, tu familia, me trato mal, en la oportunidad que tuve de hablar con ellos, me negaron todo, tu teléfono…. tu dirección…

-No digas eso, si fuera cierto… no te casarías con James-dije enojándome.

-Estoy obligada… mis padres, me obligaron a permanecer a su lado todos estos años…

-Pero si tus padres, siempre fueron buenos y…

-La gente cambia, ellos, pasaron por alto mis sentimientos, mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti… todo este tiempo he estado junto a James, amándote…

Lo dijo, dijo lo que siempre quise oír. Victoria, me miraba, el viento removía su cabello. Y de repente la imagen cambio.

Mi mente imagino, a Bella, parada frente a mí, con su cabello alborotado, sus mejilla sonrosadas, su sonrisa es sus labios carnosos… y su cálida mirada.

-Edward…-dijo Victoria, trayéndome a la realidad.

-Disculpa… me distraje…

-Lo sé, sé que es difícil de entender, te amo, siempre lo he hecho, y esperaba, que tú me rescataras de esto, cuando supe que venias. Imagine mi libertad, pero apareces tú, con esa horrible mujer, diciendo que te vas a casar…

-Lo siento, siempre creí que… bueno, yo continúe con mi vida…

-Ya no me amas?-pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo… yo…-por alguna razón, las palabras no me salían.

-Sé que lo hace Eddie… nuestro lazo es muy fuerte… e irrompible.

La imagen de Bella, volvió a aparecer, desconcentrándome, impidiéndome analizar, la información que acaba de recibir.

Sera que seguía con James? O con Demetri… y si bailaba con él? Peor aún, si estaba con Riley… ese era el peor de todos…

Torturado por estos pensamientos, me voltee y mire a Victoria, que esperaba, que yo dijera algo.

No sé cómo ocurrió, pero…

En unos segundos Victoria, se lanzó a mis brazos, y aplasto sus labios contra los míos.

Comenzamos a besarnos, y todo pensamiento, abandono mi cabeza. Sus besos eran, mejores de lo que recordaba… creo.

Seguimos así un rato, y nos separamos por falta de aíra.

-Sobre todo, extrañaba tus besos…-susurro.

Sonreí, y la volví a besar.

Seguimos hablando y besándonos un rato más, allí, en ese balcón. Hablando de mi trabajo, de mi sueldo, de mi vida en Washington. Hasta que note que ya habían pasado 15 minutos, y la gente ya debió empezar a preguntarse dónde estaba la novia, y levantaría sospechas, mi desaparición.

Después de otro maravilloso beso, nos dirigimos de nuevo al salón, con la promesa, de tal vez, volar a vernos, estar juntos, como antes…

**BELLA**

Cuando un muy contento Edward, acepto bailar, con esa mujer, sentí que quería romper algo.

No solo era grosera, si no que coqueteaba descaradamente, con Edward, y eso no solo me molestaba a mí, ya que los ojos de James, reflejaban odio.

-Bueno, no voy a permitir, que una hermosa señorita, se quede sin pareja… me concede esta pieza, bella dama-dijo James, su visando su expresión.

-Por supuesto-sonríe, tomando su mano, y dejándome guiar.

Bailar con James, era sencillo, como bailar con tu mejor amigo, me sentía bien. Levante la mirada y vi, que miraba, donde hacia donde Edward y Victoria, bailaban, el sintió mi mirada, y se voltio.

-Lo siento… -dijo apenado.

-No hay problema, entiendo que para ti sea incomodo-dije, tratando de calmarlo.

-No me puedo quejar, o no debo… No cuando haces las cosas mal…-susurro muy a su pesar.

-Te refieres a lo que paso entre Edward y tú?

-No me siento orgulloso de eso, pero… en realidad no tengo excusa.

-No lo justifico, pero muchas veces… el amor es más fuerte…-dije, al ver su mirada triste.

-Quisiera que él me perdonara… nos perdonara…

-James, él te aprecia, lo se…-otra vez la culpa me invadió, el no sabía que el plan de Edward, era arrebatarle a la novia, y peor aún, yo lo estaba ayudando…

-Gracias… eres una buena chica Bella, Edward te merece…

-Si…-musite, intentando sonreírle, pero de seguro pareció mas una mueca.

Seguimos bailando, hasta que la música acabo, la gente comenzó a aplaudir y a dispersarse, desapareciendo a Edward y Victoria.

James noto lo mismo, por lo que frunció el ceño, molesto. Le sonreí, y él me devolvió la sonrisa, sin que la felicidad, llegara a sus ojos.

-Eres un buen bailarín… gracias…

-Espero podamos ser amigos Bella, no soy malo, solo… me equivoque…

-Lo se…

Él se dio la vuelta y se fue. Me quede allí, buscándolos con la mirada, pero fue en baño, ellos no estaban por ningún lado del salón.

Vi a Rose y Alice, conversando animadamente por lo que me les uní.

-Y mi hermanito?-pregunto Alice, dando un sorbo a su champaña.

-Está bailando con Victoria-conteste tratando de sonar natural.

-QUE?-gritaron al tiempo, haciendo que unos cuantos se voltearán a vernos.

-Bella por Dios, como lo dejas con esa arpía-dijo Alice, preocupada.

-No se preocupen, confió en Edward…

-En Edward sí, pero en esa bruja no-dijo Rosalie enfadada.

Emmet y Jasper llegaron, y comenzaron a hablar, pero mi mente, estaba en otro lado. Edward y Victoria estaban desaparecidos.

De repente, fije mi vista, en alguien que entraba del balcón, era él. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara, nadie más había notado su presencia, solo yo, venia hacia nosotros, cuando note que tenía los labios llenos de… Labial.

Me acerque rápidamente a él, y lo puse de espaldas a sus hermanos, antes de que alguien viera su rostro embadurnado de ese horrible labial rojo chillón.

El me miro extrañado, y yo, limpie los rastros rápidamente.

El vio mi mano, llena de labial, y me sonrió, como un niño al que hubieran atrapado robándose las galletas.

-Gracias-susurro.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, y él me miro extrañado.

-Estas bien?-pregunto.

-Si.-conteste fríamente y rápido.

Estaba furiosa, sentía que me revira la sangre, él estaba con esa mujer, en el balcón, besándose!

Maldita bruja desgraciada. Edward era un idiota.

Me miro enarcando una ceja, no le conteste. Él fue a tomar mi mano, y la aleja bruscamente.

Fui con sus hermanos, y él me siguió. Emmet hablaba sobre algo verde y viscoso, mientras Japer lo regañaba. Rosalie y Alice, le dieran una mirada reprobatoria a Edward, a lo que el alzo los hombros, como si él no hubiera hecho nada… PERO CLARO QUE LO HIZO!

Seguimos hablando, hasta que el me susurro al oído, que lo acompañara.

Asentí, y el mi dirigió, al balcón, donde seguramente minutos antes, estaba con Victoria.

Llegamos, y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie.

-Ay Bella, soy tan feliz!-casi salto.

-Me dijo que me amaba, que ella no quería estar con James, que sus padres la habían obligado, y me dijo que fue un error, haber terminado lo nuestro…-Edward hablaba muy emocionado.

Pero, había algo en mí, me molestaba que hablara de ella, me molestaba que estuviera con ella, que pensara en ella. Que la felicidad de su rostro, era por ella…

Yo… Dios mío… a mí me gustaba Edward!

Estaba celosa, yo lo quería para mí, pero su corazón ya tenía dueña, y eso… dolía.

Edward seguía hablando de lo bien, que estuvo con ella, yo me limitaba a intentar sonreír, a pesar del dolor que me quemaba por dentro.

-… Y todo gracias a ti-dijo llamando mi atención-Si no fuera por ti, ella jamás, habría dicho nada… Gracias Bella!-rio y me abrazo… mis ojos me picaban por las lágrimas.

Nos separamos un poco, el tenía las manos en mi cintura, y yo en su pecho.

Nos miramos a los ojos, haciéndome perder, en ese perfecto verde, que brillaba, gracias a la luz de la luna, que nos iluminaba.

En sus ojos había algo, como si se estuviera contradiciendo a algo.

Su mano, subió a mi mejilla, y la acaricio, su ceño estaba fruncido. Estaba muda, no sabía que hacer o que decir, solo… solo lo sentía a él.

Me acerco más a él, la mano que tenía en mi mejilla, fue a mi nuca, suavemente. Él se comenzó a inclinar, sentía su dulce aliento en mi rostro. Cerré los ojos, y me deje llevar.

Edward poso suavemente sus labios en los míos, al principio fue un ligero roce. Luego se acercó más, y tomo mi labio superior entre los suyos, sus labios eran suaves y dulces. Entreabrí la boca suspirando levemente, sus labios mandaban corrientes eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo, despertando partes que nunca creí dormidas. Los lugares donde sus manos me tocan, me hacía sentir un placentero hormigueo.

Sus labios comenzaron a moverse contra los míos, y yo respondí a sus movimientos. Mis manos, subieron, y se instalaron en un cabello, acercándolo más a mí, el gimió, y movió sus labios, con más necesidad. Su lengua pidió permiso, para entrar en contacto con la mía, el cual permití sin dudarlo.

Un carraspeo, nos hizo separar, abriendo los ojos, y separándonos demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

-Lo siento-dijo Demetri, burlonamente-No quería interrumpir-rio-Pero los están buscando para irse…-dijo y se retiró riendo.

Mire a Edward, y en sus ojos había confusión. Sentía mis labios hinchados, el tenía el cabello alborotado por mis manos.

Me miro una última vez, y la confusión seguía ello. Sin decir nada, Salí apresuradamente del balcón, tratando de arreglarse el cabello.

Me quede allí, sola, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Lleve mi mano, a mis labios, tratando de recordar, la sensación de sentir los de Edward.

Era la primera vez que nos besábamos, ya que siempre me besaba en la frente, o en las mejillas, pero nunca en la boca, y fue maravilloso.

Por lo menos para mí… ya que seguramente salió así, porque sentía que estaba traicionando a la mujer que ama…

A la que beso, de la misma manera que a mí.

**Este capítulo va dedicado a **_**Klaudia T**_** que con sus hermosos reviews, me hace quieres continuar la historia, y tener más inspiración… Gracias linda **

**Chicas un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste y no me maten. Principalmente había decidido dejar hasta el beso con Victoria, pero no me pareció bien, ya que bueno todaaaaas la odiamos...**

**Díganme que le pareció James... Y que creen que pasara en el próximo cap... hago la advertencia de que el siguiente sera un poco corto.**

**PISTA:**

**Los sentimientos hacen aparición, pero para bien o para mal?**

**Y la confusión de cierto corazón, tendrá lugar... que será lo que exactamente siente?**

**Bueno recuerden que en mi perfil, está un link, donde pueden ver las portadas de mis Fics, mis favoritos, son el de Engaños dolorosos, y el de este fic... espero les gusten...**

**Hasta la próxima semana... besos.**

**Gracias a todas las me leen, estoy feliz… llegamos a los 100 reviews! Gracias a:**

**akako cullen-nany87-Black Angel Lilith- alimago- angie cullen li-silviafarro- Z-A-C-G-tiinaCullen- Jimeneis-butterfly98 -Tere Lasso- christti- Iga - .Cullen-MEDG-Nicole Malfoy Goldsworthy-Belle Paao-Laramm94-dioda-BkPattz-Tatitha-xikiss cullen-Mary de Cullen-ma pau cullen-vanezhittacullen2-Aixa-Gabii Serrada-LUCYarg- lunaisabella-silviafarro-Josephine I-moniluna-Sunicolita-nany87-msteppa-madaswan-Belle Paao-Laramm94-lunaisabella-Josephine I -marianareyna-Wilma Cullen-chechuu-Maya Cullen -pinkrose24787-Klaudia -bellavampirezza-ISACOBO-tany cullen-MarielithaCullen-Emma-Cullen08-LIZA RIVERA-Lisa Cullen 92-alexpattinson-FherniieGL-Dreaming with you-Umee-chan-aliswan11-maria mok- Dreaming with you-Umee-chan-IleinLove-Hermione-Malfoy35-whiskymariana-Ania Masen-quierotujeep-****GGCullen-etzelita-Azmaria07-Aliapr-peke- Umee-chan-Julimuliluli De Cullen-briit-mayra-erika-quizas-Naddy L-princessannstrarcullen-zujeyane- CuppyCaqe-ogda1975-mepi****-LAURA-cmgalsal-crisvel-kiiLlii-Ermia-KatiiaCullenJ- briit-Ana cullen-MiaCarLu.**


	12. Que debia hacer? Pancakes!

**Edward confundido... Bella cocinera...**

QUE DEBIA HACER? PANCAKES!

Que debia hacer? Pancakes!

**EDWARD**

Entre de nuevo. Note que ahora había menos personas, la mayoría debió irse puesto que era tarde. Me acerque para ''cortésmente'' despedirme y dar las gracias, pero no pude. Mientras la gente me decías cosas del tipo ''Que bueno verte… espero volver a verte… gracias por venir… nos vemos en la boda…'', yo tenía la mente lejana, la tenía el la chica que se había quedado en el balcón mirándome, esperando que yo dijera algo, pero no pude, no era mi momento. Sonreí como pude.

Vi como Bella entraba al salón, tenía las mejilla rojas, los labios ligeramente hinchados… y los ojos… era extraño, sus ojos no brillaban, estaban apagados, lo cual era extraño en ella. Cuando me vio, evito mi mirada y fue a hablar con Jasper que estaba solo, mirando a Alice parlotear y modelar su vestido con Heidi y Rosalie. Me sentí extraño, quería que Bella mi mirara, que me mostrara sus enormes y hermosos ojos, y demostrara que me había equivocado, que sus ojos si brillaban como siempre, pero jamás paso.

Cuando sintió mi penetrante mirada, levanto su rostro, pero Victoria se paró enfrente, tapándome la vista de Bella, y me miro pestañeando demasiado. Por alguna razón me molesto que ella era el obstáculo para que yo pudiera ver a Bella. Luego de un rato James llego y jalo a Victoria suavemente hasta donde estaban sus padres, los seguí con la mirada. Cuando volví a enfocar a Bella, ella me miraba, y si, sus ojos estaban opacos y tristes.

Me acerque a ella, y evadió mi mirada.

-Creo que es hora de irnos Bella…-dije pero seguía sin mirarme.

-Está bien, espera me despido-dijo y se fue. Me quede viendo su figura caminando hacia donde estaban las chicas.

-Que paso entre ustedes dos?-pregunto Jasper, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No lo sé-respondí automáticamente.

-Espero que cierta pelirroja a punto de casarse no tenga nada que ver-dijo Japer un tanto molesto.

Lo mire, me miraba frustrado y enojado, esperando mi respuesta. Pero que contestarle, si Bella y yo estábamos aquí, por Victoria. En estos momentos de mi vida, ella era absolutamente todo. Y siendo sincero, no me gustaba tanto, en realidad lo encontraba absurdo. Bella volvió.

-Estoy lista.

-Ok vámonos… te veo en casa Jazz…-me despedí y Bella también.

Salimos lo mas rápido y nos subimos al auto, evitando el frio. Bella miraba por su ventana, pensativa. Quería romper ese maldito silencio pero… no podía.

Me sentía confundido, es decir, creí sentir algo con Victoria… pero al besar a Bella, me sentí diferente, sentí como si en el mundo no hubiera nada malo, como si ella fuera lo que me mantenía vivo.

Sus labios eran suaves, dulces, carnosos y cálidos. Los de Victoria comparados eran llenos de labial, cítricos, delgados y fríos, no desagradables, pero no perfectos como los de Bella. Los besos de Victoria eran más dados a su entorno, es decir, eran suaves por el labial y fríos por el clima, y el beso de Bella era como ella, eran naturales, preparados para… mí.

Era raro, en mi vida había besado a nadie que no fuera Victoria, por eso creía que sus besos eran perfectos, pero me estaba equivocado, completamente equivocado…

Llegamos a casa y Bella seguía sin abrir la boca. Se bajó antes de que le abriera la puerta, y luego paso por mi lado ignorándome. Estaba enojada. Subió la escalera hasta nuestra habitación y entro al baño azotando la puerta.

Como si no fuera suficiente para mi cabeza, ahora no entendía el porqué de su enojo. Me cambie, y decidí ir al baño del cuarto de huéspedes, porque parecía que Bella no iba a salir pronto por lo menos no si yo seguía por allí.

Cuando volví ella estaba saliendo, me miro un momento, y se dio la vuelta bruscamente. Se acostó en su lado de la cama, muy al borde, dejando un gran espacio en la cama y dándome la espalda. Me acosté mirando su espalda, pensando en los acontecimientos de hoy.

Mi pasado doloroso estuvo frente a mí. Victoria me dijo que quería estar conmigo, y había besado a Bella. Ese beso me hizo sentir completo, y logro desorganizar toda mi mente.

Conclusión… disfrute más el beso de Bella que el de Victoria.

La respiración de Bella se volvió regular lo que quería decir que se había dormido. Su cabellos se esparcía por la almohada seductoramente. Comencé a jugar con su cabello, era sedoso y suave, como ella.

Tal vez, debería darme una oportunidad a algo nuevo, y eso nuevo era Bella. Pero una pequeña parte de mí, me gritaba el nombre de Victoria, no sabía qué hacer. Si seguir con el plan trazado, o cambiar las cosas, y era arriesgado, porque Bella me veía como un amigo, y yo la veía como… no sé cómo en realidad.

El cansancio comenzó a hacer acto de presencia, me acerque a Bella y la abrace, atrayéndola a mí. Ella se acurruco y susurro mi nombre, con eso me dormí, esperando que las respuestas llegaran a mí.

Que debía hacer?

Me desperté cuando la luz del sol, se centró en mi rostro, molestándome. Me di la vuelta buscando el calor de Bella, pero mi mano no la encontró, comencé a palpar el colcho y abrió los ojos. Ella no estaba conmigo.

**BELLA**

Me desperté, y note que aún era temprano. Me intente dar la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, cuando choque con cierto pecho duro y cálido… Edward.

Su rostro pacífico y tierno, me hizo sentir la punzada de los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Me intente levantar pero sentí su fuerte brazo rodeándome. Esto no estaba bien, si seguía así, mi corazón iba a estallar en mil pedazos si esperanza de reconstruirse. Me aleje un poco y el gimió y se acurro contra mí, haciendo derretir mi corazón por ese gesto. Pero me levante sin hacer ruido, viéndolo allí en la cama, ajeno a lo que pasaba en mi mente y en mi corazón.

Se removió buscándome, así que puse una almohada cerca y el la abrazo. Tenía ganas de besarlo de ser la dueña de sus sueños.

Ese pensamiento solo me hizo querer llorar.

Dios, se suponía que solo debía ayudarlo, no sentir nada por él. Me dolía… y mucho.

Salí casi corriendo de la habitación. Baje a la cocina y me encontré a Esme haciendo el desayuno.

-Bella cariño… te levantaste temprano…-sonrió al verme.

-Buenos días Esme… como amaneciste?

-Bien linda, gracias…

-Te ayudo en algo?-pregunte acercándome a ella.

-No corazón, no es necesario…

-No, insisto, me encanta cocinar, me encantaría hacer algo… que te parece pancakes?-dije sonriendo.

-Los favoritos de Edward-sonrió pasándome un recipiente.

-Sí, los favoritos de Edward-susurre con pesar, tratando de fingir que ya lo sabía.

Alice apareció madrugadora como siempre.

-Buenos días mami! …Bella!-grito abrazándome.

-Alice-sonreí.

-Mary Alice, baja la voz que los demás duermen!-la reprendió Esme.

-Lo siento mamá-sonrió, y se sentó a vernos cocinar.

-Bella… estas bien?-pregunto Alice viéndome fijamente.

-Claro Alice, porque no habría de estarlo?-pregunte tratando de sonar indiferente.

-No lo sé, pareces…. No nada olvídalo, estoy enloqueciéndome-sonrió.

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que se tocó el tema de Victoria, Esme comento el cambio de Edward cuando ella hizo lo que hizo. Cuando la curiosidad me envolvió y quise preguntar más sobre Victoria…

-Bella, ella es el pasado, y tú eres SU presente-me dijo cariñosamente Esme.

-Tiene razón-dijo Alice-no desconfíes de él, se nota que te ama.

Sonreí con pesar ante este comentario.

Seguimos preparando el desayuno entre risas y bromas, como si Esme fuera mi mamá y Alice mi hermana.

-Chicas, creo que terminamos antes de lo previsto…-dijo Esme viendo el enorme desayuno armado.

-Tienes razón mamá… Quien lo comerá tan temprano?-dijo Alice sonando dramática.

-Creo que tendremos que levantarlos…-dije.

-Oh no, creo que tendremos que empezar sin ellos, y yo comenzare con estos apetitosos pancakes-rio Alice tomando unos y poniéndolos en un plato.

-Ven-le dije quitándole el plato y ganándome un puchero que hizo reír a Esme.

Le puse fresas y chocolate y se lo devolví. Emocionada comenzó a dar brinquitos sobre la silla, y se metió un buen trozo a la boca.

Su cara me dio a entender que le gustaron. Prepare un plato para Esme y se lo entregue, cuando lo probo hizo la misma cara de Alice.

-Mmm… Bella-musito Alice-eso está delicioso!

-Mmm… tienes que decirme como hacerlos-dijo Esme llevando otro trozo a su boca.

-En serio eres perfecta para Edward…-dijo Alice riendo.

-Y eso por qué?-pregunte sonriente.

-Mi bebe tiene bastante apetito-contesto Esme.

Las tres rompimos a reír ante ese comentario.

-Que es tan divertido?-dijo Carlisle sonriente desde la puerta de la cocina.

Se unió a nosotras y disfruto igualmente de mis pancakes.

-Eso que huelo son pancakes?-grito un muy emocionado Emmet.

-Dios mío, creo que tenemos que llevarte a casa para que prepares pancakes!-dijo después de probarlos.

Todos reímos.

-Lo que mi osito quiere decir es que me enseñes a hacerlos-rio Rosalie.

Ellos me hacían sentir parte de la familia.

-Buenos días-dijo la voz del dueño de mis pensamientos.

**Chicas esta nota es importante... primero quiero disculparme por la tardanza, estaba en exámenes finales y no tenía tiempo, pero ya estoy en vacaciones y seguiré, también subiré un mini fic llamado **''Fresa y chocolate''** espero les guste... Lamento lo de ayer que trate de subir y algo paso y no se publico… gracias y besos…**

**Bueno ahora la parte importante del asunto, sobre este fic.**

**Sé que a muchas les mortifica el hecho de que Edward siga enamorado de Victoria y Bella enamorada aguante. Pero chicas como lectoras todas sabemos gracias al punto de vista que Victoria es mala. Pero Edward no lo sabe, el no está leyendo el fic ¬¬ ! Si cambiáramos la historia y si Bella fuera la ex a punto de casarse con otro, y le dijera que está obligada todas querríamos que Edward y Bella se quedaran juntos. Edward piensa que Victoria le dice la verdad!**

**Y Bella, he dejado claro que no solo lo hace por Edward, los sentimientos surgieron por equivocación, pero ella lo quería ayudar como amiga, y porque ella no tiene una familia, y los Cullen le han brindado ese cariño que nunca tuvo. Edward no es culpable ni consciente de los sentimientos de Bella, así que no lo culpen. **

**Y sobre su relación es complicado, necesito que allá una trama a por lo que no puedo simplemente enamorarlos y fin. Además quería poner una relación romántica. Edward lleva toda su vida enamorado de Victoria, o eso cree, y por eso está confundido respecto a lo que siente con por Bella, él no puede simplemente enamorarse y dejar todo así de rápido, todo es un proceso, sean pacientes. Las que leen mis historias sabrán que yo no soy escritora de finales alternativos, como por ejemplo que Victoria y Edward queden juntos y que Victoria se vuelva buena, o algo así, no yo amo a Edward 3 Bella, por lo que sean pacientes que todo se arreglara y habrá un final feliz, no aun, pero lo habrá...**

**Gracias a…**

**akako cullen-nany87-Black Angel Lilith- alimago- angie cullen li-silviafarro- Z-A-C-G-tiinaCullen- Jimeneis-butterfly98 -Tere Lasso- christti- Iga - .Cullen-MEDG-Nicole Malfoy Goldsworthy-Belle Paao-Laramm94-dioda-BkPattz-Tatitha-xikiss cullen-Mary de Cullen-ma pau cullen-vanezhittacullen2-Aixa-Gabii Serrada-LUCYarg- lunaisabella-silviafarro-Josephine I-moniluna-Sunicolita-nany87-msteppa-madaswan-Belle Paao-Laramm94-lunaisabella-Josephine I -marianareyna-Wilma Cullen-chechuu-Maya Cullen -pinkrose24787-Klaudia -bellavampirezza-ISACOBO-tany cullen-MarielithaCullen-Emma-Cullen08-LIZA RIVERA-Lisa Cullen 92-alexpattinson-FherniieGL-Dreaming with you-Umee-chan-aliswan11-maria mok- Dreaming with you-Umee-chan-IleinLove-Hermione-Malfoy35-whiskymariana-Ania Masen-quierotujeep-****GGCullen-etzelita-Azmaria07-Aliapr-peke- Umee-chan-Julimuliluli De Cullen-briit-mayra-erika-quizas-Naddy L-princessannstrarcullen-zujeyane- CuppyCaqe-ogda1975-mepi-LAURA-cmgalsal-crisvel-kiiLlii-Ermia-KatiiaCullenJ- briit-Ana cullen-MiaCarLu-Serena Princesita Hale****-siltwilighter****-tina-nela-lygher-Tandr3a29-sabrina2010-yeray-Eli Cullen-masen-saenz-darkny-FS -Twilight- -Harael-nadiarc22-Tammy Swan de Cullen-SerenitySey-Maru M. Cullen-meli-malfoy-cullen-Anfitrite-liveblack-gleri-Kbash-Tamy Masen .Swan.**


	13. Muérdago

**Edward, Bella... muérdago?**

Muérdago

MUERDAGO

**EDWARD**

-Buenos días…-interrumpí las risas de mi familia.

-Hola cariño…-saludo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Apresúrate si quieres probar los deliciosos pancakes de Bella… si no Emmet se los comerá!-se burló Alice mientras Emmet, levantaba la cabeza de su plato, con la boca totalmente llena y alegando ininteligiblemente.

Sonreí y me senté, mirando a Bella, que seguía evitándome y frustrándome. Se levantó y me sirvió unos pancakes con fresas y chocolate, se veían apetitosos.

-Gracias…-susurre tratando de que me mirara a los ojos, pero nada, se sentó frente a mí, y continuo comiendo, al igual que los demás.

Todos charlaban animadamente, probé los pancakes… ESTABAN DELICIOSOS! Dios santo… nunca había comido nada tan… tan…

-Deliciosos… no crees?-dijo Jasper sonriendo, tal vez por mi rostro.

-Dios mío Bella, están sabrosos, nunca había comido nada tan delicioso… Viviría comiendo tus pancakes el resto de mi vida, y sería feliz!-dijo comiendo más.

En ese momento sentí, la mirada de Bella en mí, y estaba sonriéndome.

-Pues, tu futura esposa, te hará feliz siempre…-rio Rosalie.

Seguimos hablando y riendo. Este desayuno en familia era especial y perfecto. Bella reí con ellos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y estaban todos cómodos entre sí, era una imagen muy bonita.

Terminamos y los chicos y yo lavamos los platos. Papá llego y nos mojó a todos, así que comenzó una guerra, la cual dejo la cocina como un verdadero desastre.

-Pero que…?-pregunto Rosalie entrando y abriendo los ojos.

-CARLISLE CULLEN! JASPER HALE WITHLOCK! EMMET CULLEN! EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!-grit Esme.

-Fue papa-dijo Emmet señalándolo.

-No me interesa quien haya sido, la cocina quedara limpia HOY MISMO!-dijo mamá de manera graciosa.

Después de limpiar en silencio y con la cabeza abajo por el regaño, nos arreglamos y bajamos para reunirnos con las chicas, que charlaban animadamente en la sala, tomando limonada. Nos acercamos, y la charla continuo. Me acerque a ella y le susurre al oído.

-Bella… debemos hablar…-ella sintió mordiéndose el labio en un gesto tierno pero a la vez endemoniadamente sexy.

Nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos a la puerta del patio trasero. Ella bajo la mirada cuando se puso frente a mí.

-Bella yo…-susurre repentinamente nervioso tomando su mentón y levantándolo.

Sus hermosos ojos color chocolate se fundieron en mi mirada.

-Yo…-fui interrumpido por los saltos y gritos de mi familia.

-Beso! Beso! Beso!-cantaban a coro.

Bella y yo saltamos del susto y nos dimos la vuelta uniendo nuestro cuerpo un poco más. Reí ante esto.

-Qué ocurre? Están locos?-pregunte mientras atraía a Bella a mi cuerpo. Jasper señalo arriba de nosotros donde había un ramo de… muérdago?

Bella soltó una carcajada.

-Pero si no estamos en navidad-rio ella abrazándome también.

-Oh querida, no hace daño tener un poco de muérdago en la casa…-dijo mi mama muy feliz.

-Si cariño, sobre todo si mandas a Emmet a colgarlo por todo la casa, ''aprovechando'' que Edward y su prometida están aquí… -musito mi papá sonriéndole con ternura y complicidad a mi mamá.

-Era con doble intención!-acuso Emmet, todos reímos.

-Bueno, no queda más remedio…-musite mirando a Bella.

Me acerque a ella, y pose suavemente mis labios sobre los de ella, ella gimió suavemente y entreabrió la boca. Moví insistentemente mis labios sobre los de ella, el beso que comenzó inocentemente y tierno, se tornó salvaje y pasional. Sus manos fueron a mi cabello atrayéndome a ella, haciéndome suspirar. Mis manos se movías en su espalda reteniendo su cuerpo contra el mío. Nos separamos por falta de aire. Ambos estábamos jadeando y mirándonos a los ojos.

Todos chiflaban y aplaudían, pero ella y yo estábamos en nuestra pasional burbuja.

Me acerque y bese una vez sus deliciosos labios, definitivamente los labios de Bella eran mejores que los de Victoria. Eran maravillosos.

Le tome la mano y nos dirigimos a la sala con los demás, la senté en mis piernas y ella dio un adorable respingo.

-Bueno… tenemos que hacer algo hoy!-grito Alice mientras daba saltos en su asiento.

-Oh no Alice, tus planes generalmente me dan miedo-musito Emmet haciéndonos reír.

-Prometo que será algo tranquilo-musito una muy molesta Alice.

-Y tranquilo es?-pregunto Rosalie mientras abrazaba a Emmet.

-Iremos a ver una película-refunfuño cruzándose de brazos y escondiéndose en su asiento como una niña pequeña.

-Solo eso Alice?-pregunte mientras besaba el cuello de Bella, ella tembló con eso.

-Bueno, después podríamos ir a tomar algo… tal vez bailar-dijo como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

-ALICE!-gritamos todos a unísono.

Después de muchas horas, en las que Alice, secuestro a Bella y a Rose para arreglarlas, salieron listas para los planes de la noche.

-Te ves perfecta…-le dije a Bella embobado al verla con un vestido rosa, bastante lindo.

-Tú también te ves bien-dijo sonrojándose.

Le tome la mano para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras y escoltarla al auto. La ayude a subir, y luego arranque el carro. Al principio ninguno hablaba por lo que decidí hablar.

-Donde aprendiste a cocinar tan bien?

-Pues, recuerdas lo que te conté sobre-tomo aire ruidosamente-sobre mi familia-asentí con dolor al recordar como lloro esa noche.

-Bueno, pues entenderás que de un instinto de supervivencia…

-Lo siento-dije poniendo mi mano en su pierna y acariciándola, haciéndome sentir escalofríos.

Así todo el camino al cine, fue lleno de charlas y de risas.

-Edward, no lo niegues-rio-Alice me conto de tu obsesión con los Backstreet boys…

-Oye claro que no, eso sería muy gay!-refunfuñe.

-Yo jamás insinué que te gustara alguno de los Backstreet boys-rio más fuerte y yo funcia el señor-Alice me dijo que querías ser uno de ellos!

-Voy a matarla-gruñí y ella rio.

-No me digas que tu jamás quisiste ser como alguien famoso, o te dejaste influenciar por una moda.

-No… la verdad te confesare que siempre he tenido una obsesión secreta por los vampiros…-rio.

-''Ha-ha'' Que graciosa-dije sarcásticamente al ver que ella reía fuertemente.

-Es verdad…

-No lo es, y lo sabes Isabella Swan!-gruñí. Ella se acercó y me beso en la mejilla, dejándome estático. Le sonreí y estuve el carro.

-Que sucede… porque te detienes?-dijo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Ya llegamos-dije burlándome por su expresión.

Nos bajamos del auto y vi que los demás aun no llegaban. Bella comenzó a caminar pasando por mi lado para dirigirse al cine, pero yo fui más rápido y la jale de un brazo, haciendo que se estrellara con mi pecho y jadeara.

-Edward que…-no la deje continuar, porque estampe mis labios en los suyos. Ella sonrió y poso las brazos en mis hombros, rectos, sin tocarme con sus manos que se entrelazaron. Mis manos estaban espalda, acercándola a mí. Nuestros labios se movían desesperados, y hambrientos, necesitados del otro.

De repente baje una mano a su perfecto trasero, ella gimió y una de sus manos fue a mi nuca, manteniéndome firme contra ella, la otra mano bajo a mi pecho tomando mi camiseta en un puño.

Oímos un carraspeo y nos separamos con los ojos abiertos de par en par, obviamente porque habíamos olvidado que estábamos en un lugar público.

-Lamento interrumpir pasionales pichoncitos, pero primero, este no es lugar para hacer sus porquerías, pueden traumatizar a los inocentes niños y hacerles querer quemar sus ojos. O peor aún, traumatizarme a mí! Y segundo la función va a empezar y no me la quiero perder por ustedes par de hormonales!-acuso con un dedo.

-Cállate Emmet!-gruñí y tome la mano de Bella, que estaba sonrojada y sonriendo.

Entramos a la película, abrace a Bella, para que quedara acostada en mi pecho. Durante toda la película, acaricie su cabello y sus brazos, ella parecía cómoda, incluso, entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos, y juguetea con mi cabello.

Una que otra vez, le robe castos pero deliciosos besos, a los que ella parecía corresponder.

**BELLA**

Edward me besaba cada vez que podía, y yo estaba encantada, sus besos eran magníficos. La película termino, y salimos a un bar que quedaba cerca, por lo que fuimos caminando. Edward tenia mis dedos entrelazados con los suyos.

Entramos a el lugar, y a decir verdad era bonito y discreto, es decir no había un montón de ebrios y sudores tipos, buscando alguien con quien pasar la noche, ni chicas con pinta de prostitutas fingiendo ser refinadas.

Nos sentamos y charlamos un rato. Edward se acercó y beso mi cuello mientras Alice hablaba del ultimo vestido de Valentino.

-Hola chicos!-saludaron Heidi y Demetri.

-Chicos, que casualidad! Que hacen aquí?-pregunto Jasper.

-Vinimos a divertirnos un rato, Heidi lo necesita-dijo Demetri abrazando a su hermana la cual se enojó por el comentario.

-Pues no se diga más… vengan y se sientan con nosotros-dijo Rosalie invitándolos, a lo que ellos respondieron.

-Hola Heidi, estas muy bonita-dijo cuándo se sentó a mi lado. Tenía un bonito vestido color violeta que se amoldaba a su figura perfecta.

-Gracias Bella, tú también te ves muy linda-sonrió aunque la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos. Edward la miro seriamente, y preocupado.

-Bueno, creo que iré de caza…-dijo Demetri sonriendo seductoramente-Caballeros… señoritas, y hermana mía Heidi, te dejo en buenas manos-y se retiró acercándose a un grupo de chicas.

-Ese muchacho necesita un chica que la jale las orejas-musito Alice divertida. Todos concordamos con lo que dijo.

Heidi estaba pensativa, no se unía a la conversación. Una canción comenzó a zonas y Alice comenzó a dar brinquitos.

-Oh! Amo esta canción… Edward vamos a bailar!-grito tomando la mano de Edward y jalándolo a la pista haciéndonos reír.

Rose y Emmet los siguieron, y Jasper fue por mas bebidas, ya que se habían acabado… Bueno en realidad Heidi se las había acabado, estaba bebiendo demasiado. Su mirada era triste y vacía, cuando le iba a preguntar vi que una odiosa pareja entraba. James y Victoria.

Ella caminaba como si estuviera en una pasarela, haciendo que todos la miraran. Tenía un vestido rojo, que por ley natural debería vérsele horrible ya que su cabello era rojo, pero no, a ella no, se veía perfecta. Aunque el escote era hasta el ombligo y la falda cubría solo lo necesario de su trasero. James se veía molesto, al parecer por la actitud de ella, y las miradas de los pervertidos, que ella parecía disfrutar.

Nos vieron y se nos acercaron, agradecí mentalmente que Edward no estuviera aquí.

Victoria sonrió maliciosamente y jalo a James.

-Hola Heidi… y Helena-dijo mirándome con odio.

-En realidad me llamo Isabella, y hola a ti también VICTORIA-subraye su nombre-Hola James-le sonreí y el también.

-Hola Bella, te ves bien… y los demás?

-Bailando-Victoria se volteo buscando a Edward… como la odio.

-Hola Heidi-dijo James después de un silencio.

-Hola James…-dijo ella levantando la mirada.

-Te ves hermosa-dijo el mirándola a los… ojos?

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien-sonrió ella. James mostros todos su dientes y se disponía a hablar con Heidi de nuevo pero la desgracias interrumpió.

-Cierto que MI PROMETIDO es un galán?-dijo Victoria abrazando a James, que de por si se veía incómodo y trataba de soltarse a Victoria.

-Si…-susurro débilmente Heidi .

-Bueno disfruten su noche… adiós James… adiós VERONICA-dije sonriendo.

Los dos fueron a la pista de baile, demasiado cerca de nuestra mesa. Creí que lo hacía porque en cualquier momento Edward vendría y la vería, pero me equivoque, ya que de inmediato, comenzaron a bailar.

Victoria se meneaba de una manera vergonzosa, haciendo que los idiotas pervertidos, necesitaran pronto muchas frías, James se veía molesto y la tomo de un brazo para detenerla. Ella lo miro y sonrió y se lanzó, devorando sus labios. James tenía los ojos abiertos y trataba de apartarla, pero ella como una gata, se le aferro a los hombros.

Era una escena bastante desagradable, me di la vuelta para mirar a Heidi, y vi que ella veía a escena con dolor, detallando cada movimiento. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas las dejaron correr libremente por su rostro. Un sollozo se escapó de su garganta, y salió corriendo.

Pero… que rayos fue lo que ocurrió?

**Chicas, lamento la tardanza, pero ya volví, espero les guste el capítulo y me dejen su opinión.**

**Espero que sigan leyéndome y se pasen por mis otras historias, aquí un adelanto:**

**_-Me enamore de él... era mi mejor amigo, pero se alejó de mí, se fue y ahora le pertenece a otra...-sollozo partiéndome el corazón._**

**_La verdad me golpeo de repente, ella lo amaba, las dos no solo compartíamos el sentimiento._**

**_-Heidi, acaso tu estas enamorada de..._**

**_No quería escuchar la verdad..._**

**Gracias a…**

**akako cullen-nany87-Black Angel Lilith- alimago- angie cullen li-silviafarro- Z-A-C-G-tiinaCullen- Jimeneis-butterfly98 -Tere Lasso- christti- Iga - .Cullen-MEDG-Nicole Malfoy Goldsworthy-Belle Paao-Laramm94-dioda-BkPattz-Tatitha-xikiss cullen-Mary de Cullen-ma pau cullen-vanezhittacullen2-Aixa-Gabii Serrada-LUCYarg- lunaisabella-silviafarro-Josephine I-moniluna-Sunicolita-nany87-msteppa-madaswan-Belle Paao-Laramm94-lunaisabella-Josephine I -marianareyna-Wilma Cullen-chechuu-Maya Cullen -pinkrose24787-Klaudia -bellavampirezza-ISACOBO-tany cullen-MarielithaCullen-Emma-Cullen08-LIZA RIVERA-Lisa Cullen 92-alexpattinson-FherniieGL-Dreaming with you-Umee-chan-aliswan11-maria mok- Dreaming with you-Umee-chan-IleinLove-Hermione-Malfoy35-whiskymariana-Ania Masen-quierotujeep-****GGCullen-etzelita-Azmaria07-Aliapr-peke- Umee-chan-Julimuliluli De Cullen-briit-mayra-erika-quizas-Naddy L-princessannstrarcullen-zujeyane- CuppyCaqe-ogda1975-mepi-LAURA-cmgalsal-crisvel-kiiLlii-Ermia-KatiiaCullenJ- briit-Ana cullen-MiaCarLu-Serena Princesita Hale-siltwilighter-tina-nela-lygher-Tandr3a29-sabrina2010-yeray-Eli Cullen-masen-saenz-darkny-FS -Twilight- -Harael-nadiarc22-Tammy Swan de Cullen-SerenitySey-Maru M. Cullen-meli-malfoy-cullen-Anfitrite-liveblack-gleri-Kbash-Tamy Masen .Swan.- mely1989****-SalyLuna****-Alejandra Yaruro-gaabss-Angel0607-briit-bedaniie-carmenlr-jessyFpattz-Serena Princesita Hale-luver06-Akemix-Sayuri1980-MarieeL-flooorr-Nekbhet-Arantxa Bay.**


	14. No hay nada que perder

**Heidi…**

No hay nada que perder…

NO HAY NADA QUE PERDER…

**BELLA**

Seguí a Heidi, hasta la terraza, la encontré llorando desconsoladamente. Me acerque a ella y seguí mi impulso, la abrace. Ella se aferró a mí y lloro más fuerte.

-Heidi…-hable en un susurro-que es lo que te sucede?-ella tomo aire y se separó de mí.

-Ay Bella! Yo… ya no puedo más, yo siento que me voy a morir-dijo lamiándose bruscamente las lágrimas de las mejillas.

-No digas eso Heidi…

-No, tu no entiendes!-grito.

La mire esperando que continuara, que se desahogara como sabía que quería hacerlo. Sus ojos eran oscuros y mostraban dolor.

-Bella, me enamore de él, me enamore de mi mejor amigo, y ahora el pertenece a otra-dijo mirándome fijamente.

Un momento, su mejor amigo no era… no era Edward? Ella lo amaba? Ay Dios mío… esto solo me puede pasar a mí!

-Heidi… acaso tu amas a…

-A James, si Bella, lo amo!-James? O sea que… Todo escajo en mi cabeza, la extraña actitud de Victoria, la manera en la James la miraba, la preocupación de Edward.

Heidi estaba enamorada de James, y él le correspondía… pero y Victoria.

-James era tu mejor amigo?-pregunte aun confusa.

-Sí, eras muy unidos, y lo fuimos aún más cuando mi prima y Edward iniciaron su relación…

-Victoria es tu prima?-pregunte y ella asintió.

-James y yo estábamos juntos todo el tiempo, hasta creí que él también estaba enamorado de mi… pero me equivoque.

Heidi miraba al vacío, recordando cosas.

-Imagino que Edward te conto porque terminaron Victoria y el?-yo asentí y ella continuo-Yo no lo supe inmediatamente… Solo vi que James cada día se mostraba ausente y distanciado. Edward se veía triste, pero no me había comentado la razón, y jamás fui tan unida a Victoria como para preguntarle. Días después hubo una fiesta, y pensaba declarármele a James. El llego con Victoria, y estuvieron juntos, hablando, pero no sospeche nada… hasta que desaparecieron y decidí buscarlos, y los vi besándose-sollozo-allí intentando todo…

-No llores Heidi… No puedes culpar a James, en el corazón…

-No se manda-completo-Lo se…-suspiro-Bella, solo tres personas sabían de mi amor por James… Demetri, Edward y Victoria. Al día siguiente de la fiesta, me acerque a Edward, me conto casi todo lo que había pasado… lloramos juntos, y nos unimos mucho en esas semanas.

Me senté, y la arrastre conmigo, invitándola a continuar. De sus bellos ojos caían lágrimas, y de sus labios dolorosos suspiros.

-Victoria se molestó al ver la cercanía entre Edward y yo, así que le dijo a todos que yo estaba enamorada de él, que Edward y yo teníamos un romance secreto, que supuestamente ella nos descubrió y ese fue el fin de su relación… poniéndonos a Edward y a mí en una situación terrible e incómoda.

-Victoria hizo tal cosa?-pregunte horrorizada, mientras ella asentía.

-El caso fue, que James me hizo el reclamo, parecía… celoso. Sentí que tenía esperanzas, que tal vez el si me amaba, que no estaba tan equivocada… Pero…-tomo aire-James simplemente me dio a entender que yo era su ''mejor amiga'', que tenía que haberle contado si tenía sentimientos por Edward… Me resigne, pero volví a su lado, siendo lo que él quería de mí. Pero siempre amándolo Bella, estando allí para él, viendo como Victoria siempre lo destruía, esperando que llegara a mis brazos…

-Heidi…-susurre acariciando se espalda-Sabes que lo que me estás diciendo, no fue lo más sano que pudiste hacer…

-Lo es Bella, pero en ese tiempo, todo volvió a ser como antes… Bueno, sin Edward, él se distancio, creo que esa parte la sabrás bien…-dijo mientras yo asentía.

-James y yo… Bella, pensaras que soy un mostro, pero… esa amistad se transformó en algo más. No pienses que era una locura, en realidad paso… lo sentí Bella, aquí!-dijo poniendo la mano en su corazón con fuerza.

-Pero el decidió casarse... cuando lo anunciaron sentí que me iba a morir… Y mi perfecta y adorada prima, aun sabiendo mis sentimientos, decidió elegirme como su madrina… no pudo ser más cruel… y sé que él lo noto, lo vi en su mirada, el dolor que le causo saber lo que me estaba haciendo.

Allí rompió a llorar de nuevo y se lanzó a mis brazos, mientras yo la arrullaba.

-Eso es en lo que se convierto mi vida… será siempre la ''mejor amiga'', enamorada de un tarado, que tiene que ir a cualquier evento con su hermano…-sollozaba llena de dolor.

-Heidi… -susurre-Es hora de que te levantes… puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, desahogarte… Pero tienes que ser consciente de que James se casara con ella… Solo si hablas con James, y pones tu punto, tu corazón en juego… el no reaccionara…

-Bella, tengo miedo, no puedo solo llegar y decirle que lo amo y… y…

-Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás… Sabes que no tienes nada que perder. Piénsalo, puedes hacer algo… arriesgarte, o puedes callar y superarlo con el tiempo, levantarte sola, y pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si…

Se quedó callada durante unos minutos, calmándose y pensando en lo que le acababa de decir.

-Tienes razón… Debo enfrentar a Victoria, debo ser valiente y enfrentar a James…-por primera vez, vi sus preciosos ojos brillar.

-Eres una chica hermosa Heidi, no te dejes vencer, nadie vale más que tú, y tienes que creerlo.

-Eres un Angel… Gracias Bella-sonrió y me abrazo.

**EDWARD**

Vi que Victoria y James bailaban, ella me sonrió y me guiño un ojo coquetamente, pero decidí ignorarla, así que se apretó más a James. Increíblemente en ese momento no sentí nada, solo… lastima por James.

Encontré a mi familia en la mesa riendo. Emmet estaba ebrio, y bailaba torpemente.

-Macho menú!-aullaba-Patito patito color de cafeeeeeeeeeeeee!-Dios mío esto era digno de grabar. No pude evitar reír como loco.

Después de unos segundos me percaté de que Bella no estaba, y Heidi tampoco.

Me preocupe y comencé a buscarlas.

Después de un rato las encontré, en un rincón charlando animadamente. Me acerque extrañado.

Heidi sonreía… como hace tanto que no la veía hacerlo. Bella le contaba algo y ella reía con sinceras carcajadas.

Bella era increíble, hizo con Heidi lo que nadie pudo, traerla de nuevo a la vida, mostrarle el lado de colores del mundo.

Heidi me vio y me sonrió.

-Edward!-saludo invitándome a acercarme a ellas.

-Vaya… veo que se están divirtiendo-musite feliz de ver a mi amiga tan… llena de vida.

-Si…-rio-Bella me estaba contando una historia muy divertida…

-Oh, veo… pero no deberían quedarse aquí solas, primero porque me preocuparía demasiado, y segundo porque se están perdiendo del show del año…

-Show del año?-pregunto Bella.

-Sí, Emmet está cantando un remix entre macho ma y patito color de café.

Ambas rompieron a reír.

Definitivamente Bella era buena para todos… pero sobre todo, era buena para mí.

-Vamos…-susurre poniendo mi mano en la cintura de mi pequeña castaña.

**Chicas, sé que me quieren matar, pero tuve cierto problemita con el computador y tenía mis archivos allí. Pero ya todo está recuperad.**

**Espero me perdonen por no avisar ni nada, pero volví, y espero les guste el capítulo. Tratare de actualizar seguido ya que se los debo y no se molesten conmigo… de verdad lo siento.**

**Bueno primero quiero decir que estoy pensando en publicar un one-shot que tengo y mi nuevo fic… Formando una familia.**

**También las invito a entrar a mi perfil y allí encontraran un link, allí podrán ver las portadas de todos mis fic, espero les guste.**

**Bueno, gracias chicas, especialmente a:**

**akako cullen-nany87-Black Angel Lilith- alimago- angie cullen li-silviafarro- Z-A-C-G-tiinaCullen- Jimeneis-butterfly98 -Tere Lasso- christti- Iga - .Cullen-MEDG-Nicole Malfoy Goldsworthy-Belle Paao-Laramm94-dioda-BkPattz-Tatitha-xikiss cullen-Mary de Cullen-ma pau cullen-vanezhittacullen2-Aixa-Gabii Serrada-LUCYarg- lunaisabella-silviafarro-Josephine I-moniluna-Sunicolita-nany87-msteppa-madaswan-Belle Paao-Laramm94-lunaisabella-Josephine I -marianareyna-Wilma Cullen-chechuu-Maya Cullen -pinkrose24787-Klaudia -bellavampirezza-ISACOBO-tany cullen-MarielithaCullen-Emma-Cullen08-LIZA RIVERA-Lisa Cullen 92-alexpattinson-FherniieGL-Dreaming with you-Umee-chan-aliswan11-maria mok- Dreaming with you-Umee-chan-IleinLove-Hermione-Malfoy35-whiskymariana-Ania Masen-quierotujeep-****GGCullen-etzelita-Azmaria07-Aliapr-peke- Umee-chan-Julimuliluli De Cullen-briit-mayra-erika-quizas-Naddy L-princessannstrarcullen-zujeyane- CuppyCaqe-ogda1975-mepi-LAURA-cmgalsal-crisvel-kiiLlii-Ermia-KatiiaCullenJ- briit-Ana cullen-MiaCarLu-Serena Princesita Hale-siltwilighter-tina-nela-lygher-Tandr3a29-sabrina2010-yeray-Eli Cullen-masen-saenz-darkny-FS -Twilight- -Harael-nadiarc22-Tammy Swan de Cullen-SerenitySey-Maru M. Cullen-meli-malfoy-cullen-Anfitrite-liveblack-gleri-Kbash-Tamy Masen .Swan.- mely1989-SalyLuna-Alejandra Yaruro-gaabss-Angel0607-briit-bedaniie-carmenlr-jessyFpattz-Serena Princesita Hale-luver06-Akemix-Sayuri1980-MarieeL-flooorr-Nekbhet-Arantxa Bay-noelhia-kalicullen-ginita potter****-nuriaesquerda****-florfigu92-jenny bella-Selene Perla Corvinus-ISACOBO-janalez-Edith .coments-ALEXITACULLEN-Gegargas-EmirlyC-Jhessy123.**


	15. Prado y lluvia

**Cuando esta con ella...**

Prado y lluvia

PRADO Y LLUVIA

**EDWARD**

Los últimos días los había pasado en la casa en compañía de Bella. Con ella no sentía ganas de volver nunca más, me quedaría allí en casa con ella, disfrutando de su presencia… de sus perfectos labios, deliciosos y…

-Edward podrías venir…-llamo mi castaña. Me levante y la encontré en la cocina, mezclando algo.

-Bella…-dije para llamar su atención-Que haces?

-Voy a hacer un mousse de mango, y tu-dijo señalándome con la cuchara-Me vas a ayudar-dijo firmemente, sin darme la posibilidad de negarme.

-Bella no creo que sea buena idea, soy un desastre culinario. Me jora yo me siento y te observo esperando poder comer de primeras…

-Oh no, claro que no! Tú me vas a ayudar y punto Edward Cullen.

Resignado la ayude, o mejor aún, me dedica a amarrarle la cara de la deliciosa mezcla y a quitarla con mi boca.

-Edward basta…-rio cuando quite el resto de mezcla de su nariz.

-No… no sé qué es mejor si el mousse o tú!

-Si sigues así no vamos a terminar, o peor aún, te acabaras toda la mezcla y no podrán comer todos…

-Tranquila que a Emmet le haría bien dejar de comer un poco…-me burle mientras recogía unos mangos que sobraron.

-Edward…-me regaño, pero sonrió.

Media hora más tarde estábamos sentados con mi familia comiendo el delicioso postre. Bella seguía empeñada en enseñarme a cocinar pero al final siempre terminaba haciendo todo. Levante la vista y la observe bromeando con Rosalie, riendo y unidas.

En realidad Bella se llevaba muy bien con todos, y todos la adoraban. Se integraba y adaptaba a la perfección a mi vida. Creo que ya no podría imaginarme mi vida sin ella.

-Edward cariño…-mi madre trataba de llamar mi atención y por su sonrisa burlona desde hace rato.

-Lo siento mama, decías…?

-Cariño deja de mirarla como si en cualquier momento fuera desaparecer.

-No la miro así mama…-refute como un niño pequeño.

-Lo haces cielo. No temas ella te adora, jamás te dejaría…

''Ella te adora''. Esa palabra retumbo con eco en mi cabeza. La mire y me dedico una de sus fascinantes sonrisas blancas.

Como todas las noches, nos reuníamos en la sala todos a ver alguna película, ella se sentaba a mi lado y se recostaba en mi pecho, mientras yo jugaba con su cabello o sus brazos.

Para mi Bella era fascinante, le gustaba sentarse a leer en las tardes, y mi nuevo hobbies era observarla, ver como se mordía el labio, o a veces ponía su cabello detrás de su oreja, haciendo que envidiara sus dedos.

En estos días, Victoria me había citado varias veces, y había asistido, la tentación de verla estando solo los dos, me invadía.

Cuando estaba con Victoria me sentía diferente, no era igual que antes. Victoria hablaba y hablaba sin parar, diciendo cosas realmente estúpidas, criticando la ropa de la gente o hablando de lo hermosa que era. Pero jamás tocaba el tema de la boda.

Generalmente Victoria trata de conquistarme, y bueno a veces me siento atraído, sobre todo cuando hablaba del pasado, pero cuando se acerca demasiado, la imagen de Bella aparece frente a mí, dejándome confundido respecto a la razón por la que me encuentro con Victoria.

Era como si… ya no hubiera nada.

Después de dejar a Victoria un poco molesta por mi sequedad con ella, volví esperando ver pronto esos preciosos ojos chocolate.

Cuando aparque frente a la casa, Bella se encontraba en el porche leyendo. Me quede observándola durante un rato, ella era verdaderamente preciosa.

Sintió que la estaba observando y levanto sus ojos hacia mí, sonriendo, como si hubiera estado esperando.

Me acerque a ella, despacio, tratando de alargar el momento. Ella cerro el libro y lo dejo a un lado, esperando a que yo llegara a ella. Con esa sonrisa bailando en sus sonrosada boca.

Me acerque y extendí una mano, ella la tomo envolviéndome con su calor. La ayude a ponerse de pie.

Con mi mano recorrí su rostro, maravillándome de nuevo, su piel era suave. Mi mano descanso en su mejilla, ella se acercó y yo cerré los ojos, atesorando el momento.

Los abrí y vi que ella me miraba curiosa, puse mis manos en su cintura y la acerque mí. Ella subió lentamente sus brazos a mis hombros, aferrando con una mano mi cabello. Lentamente acerque mis labios a los de ella, gimió en respuesta y elimino la distancia que nos separa.

Ella devoraba mis labios como yo los de ella. Mis manos recorrían sus espalda lujuriosamente, tratando de tocar su piel.

Nos separamos cuando el aire nos faltó, mi miro durante unos minutos, analizándome.

-Vamos-susurre tomando su mano y llevándola al auto conmigo.

El camino se me hizo relativamente corto. Llegamos a un lugar muy especial para mí, lo había encontrado cuando Victoria me dejo, y solía venir aquí para pensar y descansar, de mi molesta realidad de entonces.

Bella seguía silenciosa y me miraba como esperando que yo dijera o explicara la situación.

Enternecido le sonreí y la bese fugazmente antes de tomar su mano y llevarla por el sendero hasta nuestro destino.

Cuando llegamos, no quise detallar el lugar demasiado, ya que mis ojos habían decidido, mirar a Bella, ver su expresión y sus ojos graciosamente abiertos al ver aquel hermoso prado.

-Te gusta?-susurre en su oído.

-Es precioso Edward, parece que salió de una fantasía…

Caminamos a la mitad del prado, y la hice sentarse conmigo allí, en silencio, iluminados por los delicados ratos de sol, que se colaban entre los árboles.

Sin pensarlo mucho puse mi cabeza en su regazo. Ella acariciaba mi cabello con ternura y me miraba a los ojos, tratando de decirme algo.

-Estos últimos días han sido maravillosos …-susurro tratando de hacerme hablar.

-Todo gracias a ti Bella…

-Tu familia ha iluminado mi vida de una manera tan… especial, que no me alcanzaría la vida para agradecérselos y agradecerte a ti Edward…-dijo acariciando mis labios.

Nos hundimos de nuevo en el silencio, mientras ella recorría mi rostro con sus delicados dedos como pétalos de rosa.

-Como van las cosas con Victoria?-pregunto temerosa.

Inmediatamente me tense.

**BELLA**

Yo era bastante consiente de que el salía con ella. Y me dolía en el alma, sentía furia y frustración cuando desaparecía, pero cuando volvía me sentía extrañamente feliz.

Todo esto era por un acuerdo entre él y yo, así que obviamente no podría empezar con el típico ''Dónde estabas?'' o ''Estabas con esa no es así?'', de novia celosa, él no era mi novio real, aunque… a veces cuando me besaba sentía como si el sintiera lo mismo que yo.

Los últimos días, había estado tranquila, ignorando cualquier tema referente a esa horrible mujer. Y Edward también parecía muy inseguro y contrariado a la hora de hablar de ella.

Y todo eso nos lleva a que en este momento Edward descansaba la cabeza en mi regazo mientras lo acariciaba, deseando que me besara como lo había hecho al llegar de su obvio encuentro con ella.

Dios odiaba ser consciente de eso pero al tiempo odiaría aún mas no enterarme.

-Bella…-susurre levantándose de mi regazo, sentándose como yo.

Abrí la boca pare preguntar pero puso delicadamente un dedo en mis labios.

-No lo arruines… no ahora.

Y sin más nos tumbó a los dos en la fina hierba.

Nos quedamos allí observándonos durante una rato. Movió sus manos y comenzó a acariciar mi rostro ligeramente. Luego bajo sus manos, pasando sus manos por mi cuello, luego las bajo por mi torso, tocando levemente mi pecho haciéndome solar un gemido sordo. Luego paso su mano por mi cintura, mi muslo y se detuvo allí más de lo necesario. Yo solo pude cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de su contacto.

Creo que hacia esto para evitar el tema, y no entendía muy bien la razón, pero en este momento tenía mi mente tan revuelta por sus caricias, que en verdad no me importaba en lo absoluto.

-Edward…-suspire cuando volvió a poner su mano en mi cintura.

En un movimiento rápido me arrastro de manera que quede aún más pegada a su cuerpo.

Se incorporó y con un dedo recorrió unas 4 veces mi rostro. Luego se movió de manera que yo quede debajo de su cuerpo.

-Dime que me detenga… dilo Bella y lo hare…-murmuro jadeante.

-No…-jadee cuando sentí su erección contra mí-No te trovas a parar…

Edward movió sus manos por mi cintura y mis piernas, las cuales con mi ayuda enrosco en su cadera.

Luego comenzó a besarme desesperadamente, puede mis manos en su cabello y lo jale, reteniendo allí solo para mí.

Edward se separó de mi boca, pero recorrió mi cuello mientras se deshacía de mi suéter. Temerosa, levante las manos y me deshice del suyo también. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, así que decidí no quedarme atrás y metí mis amos entre su camiseta acariciando su espalda. El gruño y mordió mi cuello eróticamente.

-Edward…-gemí tratando de llevarlo a él limite.

Sus manos se colaron entre mi camiseta, acariciando mi abdomen, luego subió y llego al borde de mi sujetador. Suspire y lo sentí sonreír en mi piel. Torturantemente subió las manos y amaso mis senos, apretándolo ligeramente.

-Oh Edward!-gruñí.

-Me estas matando Bella…

Acerque su rostro al mí y lo bese fieramente. El movía su cadera chocándola con la mía, enloqueciéndome terriblemente. Su mano bajo a mis pantalones y acuario mi pierna. Subió y puso su mano en mi trasero, dándole un apretón. Solté su boca para gemir fuertemente. Llego al botón de mis pantalones y con lentitud lo desabrocho…

De repente unas gotas cayeron a nuestros lados. Edward se separó confundido u las gotas se hicieron más fuertes empapándonos a ambos. Edward gruño frustrado, y se tumbó boca arriba tratando de normalizar su respiración. Yo me quede allí jadeante, dejando que la lluvia me mojara toda. Maldita lluvia que interrumpió el momento que Edward y yo estábamos viviendo.

-Bella…-susurro Edward bastante ronco.

Lo mire y me sonrió. Se levantó tomo nuestros suéteres y me ayudo a ponerme de pie. Me beso apasionadamente bajo la lluvia.

-Vamos…-murmuro en mi oído.

**Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo espero les guste... Capítulo dedicado a Klaudia T mi lectora fiel y gracias y de verdad aprecio mucho tus comentarios... **

**Besos y hasta el próximo cap... Recuerden las portadas en el fotoblog... Besos.**

**Gracias especialmente a:**

**akako cullen-nany87-Black Angel Lilith- alimago- angie cullen li-silviafarro- Z-A-C-G-tiinaCullen- Jimeneis-butterfly98 -Tere Lasso- christti- Iga - .Cullen-MEDG-Nicole Malfoy Goldsworthy-Belle Paao-Laramm94-dioda-BkPattz-Tatitha-xikiss cullen-Mary de Cullen-ma pau cullen-vanezhittacullen2-Aixa-Gabii Serrada-LUCYarg- lunaisabella-silviafarro-Josephine I-moniluna-Sunicolita-nany87-msteppa-madaswan-Belle Paao-Laramm94-lunaisabella-Josephine I -marianareyna-Wilma Cullen-chechuu-Maya Cullen -pinkrose24787-Klaudia -bellavampirezza-ISACOBO-tany cullen-MarielithaCullen-Emma-Cullen08-LIZA RIVERA-Lisa Cullen 92-alexpattinson-FherniieGL-Dreaming with you-Umee-chan-aliswan11-maria mok- Dreaming with you-Umee-chan-IleinLove-Hermione-Malfoy35-whiskymariana-Ania Masen-quierotujeep-****GGCullen-etzelita-Azmaria07-Aliapr-peke- Umee-chan-Julimuliluli De Cullen-briit-mayra-erika-quizas-Naddy L-princessannstrarcullen-zujeyane- CuppyCaqe-ogda1975-mepi-LAURA-cmgalsal-crisvel-kiiLlii-Ermia-KatiiaCullenJ- briit-Ana cullen-MiaCarLu-Serena Princesita Hale-siltwilighter-tina-nela-lygher-Tandr3a29-sabrina2010-yeray-Eli Cullen-masen-saenz-darkny-FS -Twilight- -Harael-nadiarc22-Tammy Swan de Cullen-SerenitySey-Maru M. Cullen-meli-malfoy-cullen-Anfitrite-liveblack-gleri-Kbash-Tamy Masen .Swan.- mely1989-SalyLuna-Alejandra Yaruro-gaabss-Angel0607-briit-bedaniie-carmenlr-jessyFpattz-Serena Princesita Hale-luver06-Akemix-Sayuri1980-MarieeL-flooorr-Nekbhet-Arantxa Bay-noelhia-kalicullen-ginita potter-nuriaesquerda-florfigu92-jenny bella-Selene Perla Corvinus-ISACOBO-janalez-Edith .coments-ALEXITACULLEN-Gegargas-EmirlyC-Jhessy123-Lady Bonbons17-konytacullenmasen****-ogda1975****-alma cullen-Anyels-Guacha-ADICULLEN-lueli-AleCullenn-lOrEn cUllEn-adrycullen-lesliok-Chica Saga Crepusculo neny.****  
><strong>


	16. Tu y yo

**Juntos por primera vez**

Tú y yo

TÚ Y YO

**BELLA**

El viaje a la casa fue extraño y casi como un borrón, en segundos estábamos empapados, mientras Edward con el mismo afán con el que condujo, trataba de introducir la llave en la cerradura de la puerta.

No sabia si preocuparme porque Edward manejaba como loco, y pudimos haber muerto en un terrible choque, o, preocuparme por lo que en este instante sentía, es decir, las ganas de lanzarme encima de Edward ya que estaba casi ahogada en mi misma, cuando la lluvia hizo que la camiseta se le adhiriera a su espectacular cuerpo.

Lo único que me detenía de atacarlo ahora, era que, tras la puerta, que por algún motivo aun no abría, estaba su familia.

Al fin, logro abrí la puerta, y para i sorpresa no había nadie, todo estaba oscuro, tan oscuro como nuestras ropas mojadas.

-Deberíamos cambiarnos…-dijo Edward bastante nervioso.

-Si, antes de pescar un resfriado…

Después de exactamente 3 segundos después de esa mínima conversación, Edward ataco mis labios, y obviamente yo respondí con la misma pasión.

Su lengua ataco mi boca sensualmente, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con afán. Pero yo no me quedaba atrás, mis manos recorrían sus anchos hombros y su cabello.

Sus manos bajaron a mis piernas, y tiro de ellas para alzarme y caminar hacia la habitación. Sus manos recorrían mi trasero y mi espalda, y yo rezaba por no caerme.

Antes de entrar a la habitación, me empotro contra la puerta haciendo que gimiera fuertemente, mientras el aprovechaba esto para morder mi labio inferior.

-Bella…-susurro cuando finalmente entramos al cuarto, dejándome en el suelo, frente a frente.

Nos observamos con la poca luz que el atardecer lluvioso de Forks nos regalaba. Nunca fui una chica seductora, y mi poca experiencia sexual era casi evidente, pero en este instante quería que Edward fuera mio, y que viera que yo le pertenecía totalmente.

Lentamente comencé a desnudarme, ante su mirada atenta, sentía mi cara arder de seguro por el fuerte rubor que me gobernaba. Cuando finalmente llegue a mi ropa interior, lo escuche contener el aire, desvié mi mirada unos segundos antes de clavarla en la verde de él, que ahora parecía negra.

Lleve las manos a la parte de atrás de mi sostén desabrochándolo, sus ojos se clavaron en mis pechos abriendo ligeramente la boca.

Tome aire antes de llevar mis manos a mi cadera, tocando el borde de mis braguitas. Lentamente, torturándolo a él, torturándome yo. De repente estaba desnuda frente a el hombre al que inconscientemente le había dado mi corazón.

-Eres la mujer mas hermosa que haya visto…-murmuro.

Me acosté en la cama, ofreciéndole lo que yo podría darle… todo.

Casi con desesperación comenzó a quitarse la ropa, reí internamente por sus afán. Me hacia sentir deseada… querida.

**EDWARD**

Tenia ante mi a la mujer mas bella que haya visto, ni siquiera Victoria se le comparaba. Bella era delgada, proporcionada, suave… era perfecta, y era mía.

Cuando finalmente estuve desnudo, mi senté en la cama, ella se levanto elegantemente y mi beso.

Me sentía nervioso quería tocarla pero me daba miedo.

-Edward yo… yo hace mucho que no…-y lo entendí, ella tampoco era una experta en el aspecto sexual.

-Yo tampoco Bella… pero por esta noche vamos a dejar de lado el miedo… solo seremos tu y yo.

Ella se recostó levándome con ella, sus manos tomaron las mías y las pusieron con seguridad y firmeza sobre sus pechos.

Eran tan suaves, los acaricie con admiración y juguetee con sus rosados pezones, mientras ella se retorcía y jadeaba de placer. Sin pensarlo tome uno de sus pechos en mi boca, ella grito asustándome, pero cuando enredo sus manos en mi cabello acercándome a ella, entendí que le gustaba.

Me dedique un rato a sus pechos alternando besos y caricias.

-Tócame-dije entre gemidos.

Ella suavemente deslizo sus manos por mi pecho, mi espalda, y cuando llego a mi trasero sentí morir… ella me apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Por favor Edward, te necesito-jadeo ella abrazándome fuertemente.

Baje mi mano a su centro, y comencé a acariciarla calmando un poco la pasión que sentíamos… el deseo.

Ella con timidez toco mi miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo arriba y abajo, al compas de mis movimientos.

-Oh Bella… eres maravillosa…

Sentía que iba a estallar de placer en cualquier momento, pero no quería que fuera así.

-Mas Edward…-pidió mi ángel entre gemidos.

-Espera Bella… quiero estar en ti-saque mi mano de su cuerpo y ella gruño, haciéndome reír.

-Paciencia.

Me acomode entre sus piernas, ella subió sus piernas y las enrosco en mi cadera haciendo que nuestras sexos se tocaran sacándonos un jadeo colectivo. Sus manos fueron a mi cuello besándome con furia, mientras lentamente entraba en ella.

Al lograrlo… creo que no existe una palabra para describir lo perfecto que fue sentirme acogido por su cuerpo.

-Edward…-mi nombre en su boca fue la gloria final.

Comenzamos un vaivén de caderas perfecto… solo nos sentíamos el uno al otro, ella susurraba mi nombre en mi oído.

Me senté con ella en mi regazo haciendo que ahora ella llegara el control.

-Vamos Bella…-murmure sintiendo que pronto todo acabaría.

Bese sus pechos, ya que ella se arqueaba con cada embestida ofreciéndomelos.

-Bella… Bella…-decía mientras las embestidas acompasadas, pasaban a ser fuertes y casi sin control.

Nos dejamos caer de nuevo en la cama, una fina capa de sudor nos invadía, Bella jadeaba en busca da aire y se aferraba con tenacidad a mi.

-Edward… mas rápido-y así lo hice, sintiendo que sus paredes se contraían llevándonos a una cima, de la que pronto caeríamos.

-Quiero que lo hagamos juntos-me las arregle para decirlo.

Ella me ayudo a moverse debajo de mi, y pronto ambos nos dejamos caer al abismo gritando nuestros nombres.

Sin salir de ella, me acomodo de tal manera que quedo acostada en mi pecho.

-Bella… te quiero-pero ella no me escuchaba, esta profundamente dormida.

Bese el tope de su cabeza y nos tape con la sabana, dejándome llevar con ella, al mundo de los sueños.

**Siento mucho la tardanza, tuve mi falta de inspiración, y además falta de tiempo, per finalmente estoy en vacaciones, y puedo terminar esta historia... solo quedan 5 capítulos y el epilogo. De verdad siento la desaparición, pero volví para quedarme.**

**Espero les guste, háganmelo saber, y nos leemos en las actualizaciones o en las otras historias, estén pendientes que pronto subiré un One-shot. Besos.**


	17. ¿Qué es lo correcto?

**Mas problemas…**

¿Qué es lo correcto?

¿QUÉ ES LO CORRECTO?

**EDWARD**

La luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas… el ambiente se sentía cálido por el agua de lluvia evaporada. La Calama después de la tormenta.

Abrí con pereza mis ojos. Bella estaba dormida sobre mi pecho, mientras yo la tenia abrazada por la cintura. Sus manos estabas cerca de mi corazón y nuestras piernas desnudas se entrelazaban debajo de las sabanas. Nuestras pieles juntas nos daban calor. Ella suspiro y se acomodó un poco mas restregando tiernamente el rostro en mi pecho.

Sonreí como tonto, sabia que se estaba despertando y yo mataría por ver de nuevo sus hermosos ojos chocolate. Ella volvió a removerse en mis brazos, haciendo que la sabana se deslizara sensualmente por su cuerpo dejando al descubierto sus perfectos pechos.

Dios, cierta parte de mi cuerpo empezaba a despertarse también.

Bella se giro y su respingón trasero quedo… allí restregándose inconscientemente, definitivamente ya no podía ocultarlo. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y se sonrojo.

-Buenos días…-mi voz sonó muy ronca.

Ella avergonzada se separo de mi, y al notar que estaba desnuda se tapo completamente hasta el cuello.

-Lo siento-murmuro.

Estaba preciosa, su cabello despeinado y alborotado, le daba un matiz salvaje y seductor, la chica que me sedujo con total éxito la noche anterior. Sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas tenían un intenso rubor.

-Exactamente… ¿Qué sientes?-sonreí.

-¿La verdad?-pregunto acostándose a mi lado de nuevo, asentí esperando su respuesta.

-Nada-reí junto con ella y la abrace.

Ella se quedo bocarriba, mientras yo ocultaba mi rostro en su cuello, dispuesto a dormir de nuevo junto a ella.

-¿Edward?-dijo después de unos minutos.

-¿Mmm?-pregunte sin separarme de ella, ni abrir los ojos.

-Gracias, anoche fue… fue maravilloso-la sentí sonrojarse y ríe.

Abrí los ojos y la mire intensamente.

-Anoche, fue la mejor noche de mi existencia.

Se acercó a mi y me beso… ¿Qué mejor despertar? El beso se volvió mas intenso y seductor, puso sus manos en mi pecho, y trato de arrástrame encima de ella.

Su lengua jugueteo con la mis. Mis manos recorrieron sus muslos una y otra vez, y gimió cuando sintió mi muy dispuesta anatomía.

-¡Eddie pooh! ¡Belly pooh!-la puerta se abrió de golpe haciéndonos separar. Bella se aferro a la sabana cubriéndose como si la vida dependiera de ello.

-¡EMMETT!-gruñí enfadado.

-¡Ah! ¡Mami pooh!-grito hacia el pasillo-¡Tu hijo menor acaba de insultar tu sagrado hogar haciéndole cosas no maravillosas a la pobre e inocente Bella!-y soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

¿Pero que rayos le pasaba a mi hermano?

-¡Sucios! Y pecaminosos.

Rosalie apareció a los segundos a ser nuestra salvación.

-¡Emmett!-lo regaño tomándolo de la oreja, de dio la vuelta y nos miro con una disculpa en el rostro-Lo siento chico.

-¡Rosie… por favor!-se quejo Emmett infantilmente.

-¡Nada de por favor Emmett Cullen!-y se lo llevo cerrando la puerta.

Bella se escondió bajo la sabana avergonzada.

-¿Cariño?-la llame tratando de encontrar su rostro.

-Eso fue…-murmuro saliendo de su escondite.

-Lo se cielo… Emmett puede ser algo..

-¡Rosie! ¡Prometo portarme bien!-se quejo en el pasillo.

Bella y yo nos miramos, y de repente soltamos la carcajada.

Me levante, y sentí la mirada de Bella en mi, al darme la vuelta estaba totalmente roja.

Reí y fui directo al baño.

Cuando sentí el agua caliente en mis manos, decidí ir a buscarla. Salí y la encontré acostada mirando hacia la puerta del baños.

-¿Qué te parece si ahorramos agua?-le dije a lo que entusiasta se puso de pie y se colgó de mi cuello.

Nos besamos apasionadamente hasta llegar a la ducha.

* * *

><p>Cuando bajamos a desayunar la familia nos estaba esperando, con una sonrisa burlona.<p>

-Buenos días chicos… ¿Durmieron bien?-mi padre a duras penas aguantaba la risa.

-Muy bien gracias por preguntar-respondí cortante.

Bella estaba hecha un tomate, y la familia solo se lanzaba miradas cómplices y burlonas.

-¡Bueno ya! ¡Ríanse!-cuando termine de decir esto, todos estallaron en carcajadas, incluida Bella.

¡Ay Dios!

**BELLA**

La madre de James había organizado otra grandiosa fiesta en agradecimiento a los invitados a la boda y sus regalos de bodas, así que Alice nos había convencido de ir de compras… Bueno técnicamente no me convenció, me obligo y chantajeo con llevarme a comer una enorme hamburguesa.

-¿Alice?-ella me miro dejando la hamburguesa a un lado dándome su atención-¿A que hora llegaron anoche?

Ella y Rosalie rieron.

-¿Mi hermano es un semental que ni siquiera nos escuchaste llegar?-y ambas soltaron la carcajada avergonzándome.

-¡Alice!-mi rostro estaba hirviendo.

-No te preocupes Bella, en unos días Emmett, Alice, Jasper y yo lo olvidaremos, y tal vez lo recordaremos entre risas en unos años-dijo Rose comiéndose una papa con salsa de tomate.

En unos años… no sabría que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Edward y yo habías disfrutado el uno del otro, pero no estaba segura de si Edward seguiría con los dichosos planes.

Las mire y ambas hablaban de la boda. ¡Diablos! Estábamos a jueves y la boda seria el domingo.

-Hola chicas-dijo Heidi sentándose a nuestro lado.

-¡Heidi!-saludamos con emoción las tres.

-Siente cariño-instigo Rose.

-Estoy agotada-suspiro.

-Agotada debe estar Bella-dijo Alice sonriendo.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto una inocente Heidi.

Alice y Rosalie rieron y le contaron la anécdota, haciendo que se uniera también a las risas. Finalmente me contagiaron, si hubiera sido alguna de ella hubiera sido muy divertido.

-Todavía nos faltan los zapatos-se quejo Alice-¿Nos acompañas Heidi?-nos estábamos poniendo de pie.

-Claro…

-Chicas-las llame-Voy al baño, no me tardo.

Ellas asintieron y fueron directo a una costosa tienda, yo camine tranquilamente hacia el baño, necesitaba aire.

Entre al pasillo que codicia a el baño, cuando vi una apasionada pareja besándose… o comiéndose en la puerta del baño de hombres.

Vaya espectáculo tan desagradable.

El tratativa de empujarla hacia el baño, imagino que para seguir su encuentro pasional.

¡Esperen! Yo conocía a ese chico. Era Riley Biers, el hermanastro de James. Y lo pero de todo esto, era la cabellera roja inconfundible que pertenecía a la chica que besaba… Victoria.

¡Oh dios!

-Riley cariño-susurro ella mientras el besaba su cuello-Aquí no… nos pueden ver.

Se separaron y yo hui nerviosa. ¿Y ahora que? ¿Se lo decía a Edward? Sentí nauseas.

-¡Bella!-me llamo Heidi-¿Estas bien?

Yo asentí sin saber que decir.

Entre a la tienda mientras Alice hablaba sin parar de los zapatos que encontró para mi.

-Estas pálida… ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Rosalie.

-Si no se preocupen-supe que no me creían por sus miradas.

Volvimos a casa y yo me sumí en el mutismo, sin haber como reaccionar frente a esto.

Al llegar a casa y ver la preciosa mirada que Edward me regalo, sentí que todos mis miedos se evaporaban.

-¿Qué hacen chicos?-pregunto Alice descargando las bolsas.

-Juagamos en el Wii, Alice-gruño Emmett, vaya que se toma en serio el juego.

-Emmett relájate-se rio Edward empujándolo.

-Si Emm, es un juego-sitio Jasper con tranquilidad. Y como no, si estaba ganando.

Me senté con ellos, mientras las chicas rodaban sus ojos y salían del lugar.

Finalmente Jasper gano, y los demás se quejaron como niños pequeños.

Reí por lo infantil de la situación.

-¿Te parece gracioso Bella?-sonrió Emmett espeluznantemente.

-Si-dije riendo.

-Bueno, dale a ver si eres tan buena-reto Jasper mientras Edward me pasaba un control.

-¡Familia!-grito Emmett-¡Vengan a ver a Bella humillada!

¿Con que humillada eh?

-Ya veras Emmett Cullen-dije.

El juego comenzó y los chicos hacían cara de esfuerzo, y lo peor es que se habían unido para hacerme perder.

El resto de la familia veían la escena divertidos.

A los cinco minutos el juego había terminado, había un silencio en la sala, los chicos tenían la boca abierta y el resto comenzó a reír.

-Gane-dije con naturalidad y sonreí.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?-pregunto Edward a Jasper.

-¡Trampa!-acuso Emmett indignado, haciendo que todos riéramos por lo infantil que era.

-Emmett, sabes que no es posible-rio Jasper.

Emmett hizo un puchero, e inmediatamente Rose y Esme fueron a consolarlo con mimos y dulces.

Edward me tomo en brazos y me alzo, besándome y dando vueltas conmigo en el aire.

Eso no evito que la preocupación volviera a mi… ¿Qué debía hacer?

**Espero les guste, ya solo quedan pocos capítulos y se acaba... pero no se preocupen que ****vienen mas historias. La invito a leer mi Two-Shot! Se llama Quédate conmigo... siempre. Síganme en Twitter: Molly_M94 allí podrán ver adelantos y demás, recuerden que en mi perfil hay un link donde pueden ver las portadas de todos los fics. Besos, y nos leemos!**


	18. Tan cerca

**Esta es la escena que inspiro este fic, estamos a 3 capitulos de terminar. Les aconsejo que pongan la cancion en la escena del baile... Se llama:**

**So close Jon Mclaughlin**

Tan cerca…

TAN CERCA…

**BELLA**

Finalmente Alice me había dejado sola para terminar de arreglarme para la dichosa fiesta. Salí del baño ya peinada y maquillada. En la cama estaba el precioso vestido azul del que me enamore. Nunca fui muy amante de la ropa pero el vestido lo encontré perfecto, me hacía sentir bonita.

Retire la toalla de mi cuerpo, pero me detuve cuando vi la lencería que Alice había dejado para mí. De solo verla me sonroje, era una diminuta cosa de encaje azul como el vestido. Mi vida sexual había cambiado, antes ni siquiera tenía, pero ahora era intensa… Edward y yo no nos separábamos en lo absoluto, no podíamos sacarnos las manos de encima… y era vergonzoso.

Y placentero.

Supere, y comencé a vestirme, o llegaríamos tarde. Me di una última mirada en el espejo y quede satisfecha. Desde que estaba con Edward tenia más confianza en mí, y podía ver qué y era una mujer bonita llena de cualidades y valores.

Baje las escaleras, y escuche que ya todos estaban allí, solo faltaba yo, mis mejillas se tronaron rojo intenso. Vi a Edward parado al final de la escalera, al escucharme se dio la vuelta y me sonrió, extendiendo su mano para que tomara y llegara junto a él. Esta perfecto como siempre.

-Hola-susurro para después besarme suavemente.

Dios, estar con él era el paraíso.

Sentí que los Cullen nos miraban así que me separe avergonzada ganándome sonrisas de ternura. Edward beso el tope de mi cabeza y me apretó contra él.

Allí note que estábamos a juego, mi vestido era azul como su corbata. Los demás Cullen estaban igual… Alice.

Emmett y Rose, estaban de rojo, Alice y Jasper de verde y Carriles y Esme plateado.

Reí y me apreté contra Edward escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello para después besarlo aspirando su maravillosa colonia.

Puso su mano en mi espada, y como era de subiera sentí un escalofrió placentero recorrerme. Edward me miro con los ojos oscurecidos de placer.

Dio un largo suspiro y camino con los demás hacia la puerto.

-Estas preciosa… me encanta ese vestido-se acercó a mi oído y me susurro-Y me encantas tú.

Subimos al Volvo, y fuimos a la fiesta. Edward poso su mano en mi perna y le daba subes apretones torturándose el, torturándome a mí.

Sabía que lo correcto era decirle lo que vi. Que Victoria jugaba no solo con él y James, también con Riley.

La cobardía me invadía, pero lo haría. No sabía en qué momento, pero se lo diría, eso era lo correcto.

Edward me sonrió tranquilizándome y luego aparco el auto.

-¿De verdad debemos asistir?-pregunte un tanto caprichosa, bajándome del auto apoyándome en su mano.

-Yo también quiero irme Bella-suspiro y miro a los invitados entrar. Me miro a los ojos y hablo con deseo-Y además, quiero llegar a casa y arrancarte ese vestido…

Reí y lo bese profundamente.

Su lengua entro en mi boca imitando los movimientos pasionales que muchas veces hacíamos en la cama.

-Oh Bella… no hagas esto o no llegaremos nunca a esa fiesta.

Lo abrace con temor de que desapareciera. ¿Este era el momento de decírselo?

-¿Vamos?-pregunto con una deslumbrante sonría.

Asentí y tome su mano, para entrar a ese horrible infierno… pero juntos.

Nos reunimos con el resto, como la familia que éramos… a la que yo pertenecía ahora.

El miedo de nuevo me invadió, este no era mi lugar real. Era un sueño, ya posibilidades de despertar eran demasiadas.

-¿Quieres bailar?-pregunto mi Edward.

Sonreí y asentí tomando la cálida mano que me ofrecía. Fuimos a la pista y nos ubicamos uno frente al otro, mientras miles de ojos nos observaban.

La música del piano empezó a inundarnos. Edward tomo una de mis manos y la puso en su hombro. La otra la tomo entre la suya mientras la otra se posicionaba en mi cintura acercándome a él.

-No se bailar-susurre apenada.

-Déjate guiar por mí, estarás segura-lo susurro de vuelta de manera seductora. Si, ahora con el estoy segura.

Al terminar le diría a Edward todo… lo de Victoria y lo que yo sentía, era mi oportunidad.

Edward comenzó a balancearnos suavemente al ritmo de la música. En ese momento solo estábamos él y yo, no había nadie más… no existía nada más.

_Estas en mis brazos_

_Y todo el mundo está en calma_

_La música suena solo para dos_

_Tan cerca y juntos_

_Y cuando estoy contigo_

_Tan cerca de sentirme vivo…_

Estaba perdida en sus ojos y creo que el en los míos, me sonrió y los movimientos se hicieron más perfectos y largos…

_La vida continúa_

_Los sueños románticos deben morir_

_Así que al mío digo adiós, y nunca saber_

_Que estaba tan cerca esperando, esperando aquí por ti_

_Y ahora por siempre sabré que_

_Todo lo que quiero es abrazarte_

_Tan cerca…_

Edward me tomo de la mano y me giro lejos, me atrajo de nuevo y comenzamos a dar vueltas en la pista.

_Tan cerca de llegar a ese famoso final feliz_

_Casi creyendo que esto no es una farsa…_

_Y ahora que estas a mi lado, mira hasta donde hemos llegado_

_Bastante lejos, pero estamos tan cerca._

El piano volvió a sonar y las vueltas a su ritmo eran largas, allí note que no estábamos solos en el mundo. Victoria bailaba a nuestro lado con Riley.

Edward y Riley nos giraron de manera que hubo un intercambio de parejas Riley y yo cerca de Edward con Victoria.

_¿Como podrida enfrentar los Dias sin to rostra_

_Si te perdiera ahora?_

_Estamos tan cerca_

_Tan cerca de llegar a ese famoso final feliz_

_Casi creyendo que esto no es una farsa…_

_Sigamos, soñando lo que sabemos somos ahora…_

Me tense, no me moví ni tome la mano que Riley me ofrecía, mi mirada fue hacia Victoria y Edward.

Ella se colgó de su cuello y le sonrió seductoramente, Edward la miro serio y puso sus manos en su cintura.

-¿Isabella?-Riley me acerco a él haciéndome sentir incomoda y rompiendo mi fijación en Edward y su ''pareja. Lo mire detenidamente.

Riley comenzó a darme vueltas tratando de encontrar mi mirada, casi me estaba obligando a bailar con él, pero yo al ritmo de los giros buscaba a Edward, cuando lo encontré vi que había dejado de bailar con Victoria y hablaban en medio de las parejas que aún lo hacían.

Me separe de Riley para ir a buscarlo, pero su mano me detuvo me di la vuelta y el me observaba con el ceño fruncido, dirigió su mirada detrás de mí, y me gire para ver lo que lo logro que su mirada se volviera burlona.

Edward y Victoria salían hacia la terraza tomados de la mano. Donde el pertenecía.

_Tan cerca_

_Tan cerca_

_Y sin embargo, lejos_.

**EDWARD**

Estaba furioso, no quería que Riley tocara a Bella, trataba de buscarla con la mirada pero Victoria me arrastraba lejos de la pista. Creo que noto que no le estaba poniendo atención ya que refunfuño y me pidió hablar así que salimos juntos a la terraza.

Me separe de ella soltando su mano que me hacía sentir incomodo, me acerque a la baranda y admire la noche… tan hermosa como Bella, tranquila, serena y perfecta. Levante el rostro hacia la noche estrellada y cerré mis ojos buscando paz.

Un sollozo me interrumpió… me gire y la observe. Ella lloraba intensamente.

-¡Oh Edward! ¿Qué hare? Yo… yo no puedo más con esto…-y volvió a sollozar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-me preocupe y la abrace.

-Estoy obligada a casarme… no quiero, quiero irme lejos contigo. Ser tuya para siempre y sin restricciones.

Su mirada se perdió unos minutos detrás de mí, cuando me di la vuelta para observar que era lo que ella miraba me beso intensamente.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna… ella me besaba, y no había nada de mi parte.

-¿Qué te ocurre¿-pregunto separándose-¿No me amas?

La observe en silencio, ya no había nada… ella no era lo que yo quería… ya no.

Pero como era de esperarse, interpreto mi silencio de la mejor manera que quiso.

-Lo se Edward, yo también te amo, pero es difícil, tu estas comprometido y yo también…

-Victoria yo…-iba a sacarla de su error pero me interrumpió.

-Hay una solución, déjala sé que no la amas, no la engañes más con eso del estúpido compromiso, y detén mi boda.

-¡¿Qué?!-Victoria estaba loca.

-Sálvame de esto Edward, hazlo por mí, yo no me voy a casar con James, impide esta boda y me iré contigo, estaremos juntos siempre…

-No Victoria-dije firme acercándome a la puerta.

-Hazlo por nosotros Edward, por nuestro amor y pasado. Estas mejor conmigo que con ella y lo sabes, o ¿Qué me dices de nuestros encuentros estas semanas? No la amas, ella no es yo…

La observe, había cometido un error.

-Siempre sentiré algo por ti Victoria, pero…-ella no dejo terminar, se lanzó a mis brazos.

-Solo tú puedes salvarme-y me beso intensamente.

No le respondí de nuevo, y la separe de mí.

-Te amo-dijo sonriendo convencida de que efectivamente dejaría a Bella. Victoria se fue corriendo.

¿Dejaría ir a Bella? ¿La alejaría de mi para siempre por el supuesto amor de mi vida?

-¿Edward?-un sollozo doloroso me hizo darme la vuelta.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas, espero les guste y lo disfruten, ya casi llega a su final, me puse medio nostálgica, porque la historia nació en esta escena, luego se desarrolló el entorno. Recuerden que publique la segunda parte de Quédate conmigo para siempre.<strong>


	19. No es culpa de los demás

**La responsabilidad de ser honesto…**

No es culpa de los demás

NO ES CULPA DE LOS DEMÁS

**EDWARD**

La mirada de Heidi estaba torturada, me miraba como si yo fuera otra persona, y tal vez lo era, solo que ella y yo no veíamos lo mismo. Ella me veía como un extraño y traidor.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?-pregunto con voz ahogada.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente como esperando a recibir un golpe, no sabía que contestarle que decir, ahora entendía la locura y estupidez que había cometido. ¿Qué podría haber salido bien de todo esto? ¿De verdad había sido tan imbécil de pensar que solo podría venir aquí con una chica y fingir que no era un idiota que cometía error tras error?

-¿La trajiste solo para darle celos a Victoria, cierto?-su voz se quebró.

-Heidi yo no…-su mirada llena de rabia me hizo callar. Su mirada decir lo mismo que mi subconsciente.

_No tienes excusa._

-¡La estas engañando con Victoria, le estás haciendo a una chica inocente lo mismo que ella te hizo a ti!-me miro con infinito desprecio.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Ella te lastimo, ella no te ama, no ama a nadie solo a si misma!

-Heidi, tu no entiendes-trate de excusarme patéticamente.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo, Edward? No la culpes a ella, no me culpes a mí o a Bella, ni siquiera es culpa de tu familia, la culpa de esto es tuya. Tú te lo buscas, tu seguías con ella a pesar de lo mal que se portaba o lo mal que te trataba, seguiste allí Edward. Amor no es soportar defectos, amar no es eso.

-¿Y qué es si no Heidi? No sé lo que siento, no sé qué hacer-mi cabeza dolía, casi tanto como mi corazón.

-Edward amar es amar esos defectos no soportarlos y odiarlos hasta que te quemen, lo sé porque yo amo a James, y siempre lo amare, aunque sea u idiota como tú. Todos nos hemos equivocado con respecto a Victoria Edward, yo creí que era mi amiga, pero abrí los ojos, no soy tan imbécil de estar aquí por ella, estoy aquí por James y por ti. James esta con ella por compromiso, por cariño, y tal vez amor Edward, aunque me duela decirlo, existe la posibilidad de que James la ame, y yo cumplí con mi deber de decirle lo que sentía y lo que veo en ella, ¿pero qué disculpa tienes tú?

Tomo aire y se quitó con brusquedad las lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Tú ya has visto lo peor de ella, y sigues allí, eso no es amor, es una ridícula obsesión que tienes por tu maldito orgullo herido cuando te dejo. Déjame decirte que no eres el único al que le han roto el corazón en este ridículo escenario de yo lo amo a él, él ama la ama a ella, y ella ama a otro. Yo saldré y hare mi vida y si tengo la oportunidad la tomare, pero tú sigues aferrándote a ella como si te mantuviera vivo, pero no te das cuenta de que te destruye, y la estas ayudando a destruir más vidas. Lo que sea que ella está planeando arruinara todo…

-Tú lo dices por James, Heidi.

-Lo digo por Bella-Heidi tenía razón. Yo me estaba comportando como un idiota.

-Plantea un futuro de acuerdo a su plan, cuando ella pierda su aprovechada belleza ¿qué quedara? Todos parecen bailar a su alrededor tal y como ella lo quiere. Ella es mala Edward, y tu bien los sabes.

-Lo que le estás haciendo a Bella no tiene perdón, aun sabiendo quien es Victoria la sigues prefiriendo. James se está equivocando, pero tú no, tu estas actuando mal y eres consciente de ello.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-pregunte desesperado sintiendo culpa y desprecio hacia mi mismo.

-Al final Edward, solo puede decirte, que no mereces a Bella.

Heidi se marchó, dejándome solo y en mi miseria, ella tenía razón, Bella era todo lo que alguna vez había querido para mí, y simplemente no la merecía. Debía buscar a Bella, ella me entendía y me ayudaría a salir de esta inmundicia en la que me veía sumido, no podía acabar así.

Entre al salón donde vi a James besando a Victoria y a Heidi saliendo del salón. No había rastro de Bella por ningún lado.

-Edward, al fin te encuentro-me riño mi padre-Bella salió de aquí dejándonos preocupados, dijo que le dolía la cabeza que lo mejor era irse, y nos dejó ni siquiera llevarla.

Salí sin dar respuesta buscando mi auto, tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a esto. Sabía que tarde o temprano algo saldría mal.

Conduje como loco hasta la casa, abrí la puerta con temor, sabía que ella estaba aquí, escuchaba ruidos en mi habitación, y allí sentí miedo.

Miedo porque en i mi interior sabía que le había hecho daño con mis actos. Mi conexión con ella me decía que me había equivocado.

**BELLA**

Había salido masoquistamente a buscarlo, en mi interior ya sabía con qué me encontraría solo que eso no disminuyo el dolor ni la decepción.

¿Qué más podría haber esperado? Yo misma me lo busque, nadie me dijo que me enamorara de un hombre enamorado, nadie me obligo, yo acepte y ahora tengo que afrontar las consecuencias.

Victoria sollozaba falsamente mientras Edward me daba la espalda, de repente su felina mira se enfocó en mí y se lanzó a los brazos de Edward besándolo con pasión.

Podría haberme quedado a ver, tal vez la hubiera apartado, tal vez no. El resultado sería el mismo… Que no es a mí a quien quiere.

Salí sintiéndome repentinamente mal, y es que cuando algo a lo que le huyes durante tanto tiempo te alcanza, tu mundo parece derrumbarse.

Creo que Carlisle me pregunto algo, la verdad no estoy segura, solo sé, que ahora mismo, estoy de pie en su habitación, y ya no hay nada que me sostenga, solo siento las lágrimas en mi rostro y el dolor en mi pecho.

Me cambie el vestido y me puse mis vaqueros y una enorme camiseta, sujete mi cabello y empecé a empacar.

-¿Bella?-la voz de Edward me hizo dar un respingo-Mi padre me dijo que te sentías mal.

-Me voy Edward-mi voz sonó extraña después de unos largos y silenciosos minutos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con voz ronca.

-Ya conseguiste lo que quieras, ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí.

-No hables así, hablas como si fuera alguien a quien le prestaste tu servicio y no es así Bella-su voz estaba cargada de dolor.

-Eso hice de mi misma, ahora me doy cuenta, que me degrade a estar contigo mientras cada pensamiento racional me gritaba que me detuviera que tu no lo hacías por las mismas razones que yo.

Finalmente me di la vuelta y observe, ambos mirándonos con dolor.

-¿Qué hemos hecho?-me pregunto-¿Nos hemos hecho tanto daño?

-Hemos sido tan tontos, como para creer que podríamos actuar sin sentir y lastimarnos por ello. Creímos que podríamos actuar como las personas que más daño nos han hecho sin darnos cuenta que actuar así solo nos iba a hundir más-dije con tristeza.

-No me dejes Bella, no tu-pidió cerrando los ojos.

-Tengo que irme Edward, quiero alejar cada pensamiento y sentimiento que tengo ahora que me grita que mientras estabas conmigo pensabas en ella, que cada beso, caricia o palabra eran pensando en ella.

-No Bella no es así-pidió tomándome de las manos y pegando su frente a la mía.

-Por eso debo irme, para tener un bonito recuerdo de lo que viví contigo, y pensar en la oportunidad de saber lo que es una familia, quiero llevarme eso-y rompí a llorar.

-No…-pidió limpiando mi rostro con delicadeza.

-No te culpo, tú dijiste desde el principio lo que sería esto, yo confundí las cosas, yo me equivoco y yo lo acepté así, pero debo irme antes de que salga peor, no te culpo Edward, cada uno es responsable de sus errores.

-Bella, ahora mismo no puedo decirte lo que siento, pero solo sé que no quiero que te vayas…-murmuro mientras yo me di vuelta para agarrar mi maleta.

-Pero yo si se lo que siento, y no puedo quedarme a ver como decides, o como me rechazas, Edward no quiero pensar que aceptar esta locura fue un error, quiero pensar que fue una maravillosa locura que el destino tenia para mí, y que fue una maravillosa experiencia.

-Por favor-dijo tomándome de las manos y dándome la vuelta.

-Adiós Edward, te amo-dije con valor, antes de darme la vuelta he irme de ahí con dignidad.

**Sé que no hay disculpa para la demora y se lo que se siente que no actualicen cuando lo esperas, así que no me justificare, solo les diré que volví y que pronto terminare estos Fics, y que vuelvo con nuevas historias, disfrútenlo, y lamento que sea tan corto, pero ya casi llega a su final. Besos y hasta dentro de un ratito.**


	20. Amamos a una mujer

**Yo me opongo…**

Amamos a una mujer

AMAMOS A UNA MUJER

**BELLA**

Salí de la casa lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron, mi corazón estaba destrozado y yo me lo había buscado, solo que inconscientemente estaba viviendo la fantasía de que él vendría detrás de mí para evitar que me fuera de su lado, la fantasía en la que me detendría en sus brazos y me diría que me ama y que quería una vida a mi lado.

Detuve un taxi a unas cuadras de la casa, estúpidamente le estaba dando tiempo ¿Qué estás haciendo Bella? El pobre taxista veía mi rostro empapado, de seguro daba miedo.

Me ayudo a poner mi maleta en el portaequipaje y luego me abrió la puerta, vi mi reflejo en una de las ventanas del auto ya que era de noche y las luces de los faros transformaban lo translucido en un espejo.

Tenía la misma ropa que había usado cuando habíamos llegado aquí, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si todo fuera un sueño. Un capítulo perdido.

¿Fui tan tonta para pensar que me llevaría algo bueno de esto? ¿No sé en qué estaba pensando?

Fue una tontería aceptar esto.

Otra parte de mí, la única que quedaba racional me decía que yo no planeaba enamorarme, simplemente paso, no es culpa de él ni mía.

Yo solo quería ayudarlo, solo era para ayudarlo a volver con Victoria, no me debí haber involucrado de más, si de antemano sabía lo que pasaría.

Llegamos al aeropuerto más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado, compre un tiquete de vuelta a casa, ese lugar que me devolvería a esa vida que no me gustaba, a ese lugar del que había tratado de escapar, solo que no evalué las posibilidades ni el resultado de una decisión precipitada.

Todo eso me lleva a este momento en este avión.

Por eso tomé este vuelo, a pesar de mi odio a volar, hoy lo venceré sola, ya no importa nada, en el momento en que aterrice, será hora de despertar, mientras tanto me dejar inundar de los bellos recuerdos, recuerdo que me hicieron pensar que merecía ser amada, por gente como ellos, como él.

Suspire mientras poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos, tratando de olvidar todo, convenciéndome que yo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir a esto, no era la primera persona a la que le rompían el corazón, y por supuesto no será la última.

Solo esperaba que él estuviera bien y que ella lo quiera… lo amara tanto como yo.

_-No quiero perderte, también te quiero mucho-me dijo Edward con ojos brillantes, estaba aún más apuesto con esa camisa negra conjunto con su pantalón negro… ahora que lo veía iba todo vestido de negro._

_-Edward-susurre sin poder decir nada más, estaba feliz por tenerlo aquí conmigo._

_-Bella-se acercó a mí y me tomo las manos nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros._

_-Edward yo…-iba a decirle que lo amaba pero mi interrumpió._

_-Shhh no digas nada, solo dime que volverás a Forks a mi lado._

_Lo mire con ojos brillantes y unimos nuestras miradas por unos segundos, asentí feliz._

_-Gracias-dijo abrazándome muy fuertemente-No sabes lo feliz que me haces al aceptar ser la dama de honor de Victoria._

_Me separe confundida._

_-¿Qué?-dije con voz ahogada._

_-Sería muy importante para mí ya que fue gracias a ti que volvimos a estar juntos, eres mi mejor amiga._

_Me aleje de él como si quemara._

_-Vamos Bella, tienes que ir a mi boda con Victoria, tienes que ir-dijo enojado tomándome de un brazo._

_Yo trataba de huir de su agarre._

_-Suéltame por favor…-gemí de dolor._

_-¡No!-gruño enfurecido conmigo._

_-¡Dijiste que te ibas a quedar! ¡Te necesito aquí y aquí te quedaras!_

_Logre soltarme pero una preciosa Victoria vestida de novia me detuvo el paso._

_-Sabes que no lo quiero, sabes que no será feliz y aun así lo dejaste-dijo riendo._

Me desperté agitada cuando la mujer que estaba a mi lado me movió bruscamente.

-¡Señorita ya vamos a aterrizar!-gruño fastidiada.

Al parecer mi agitado sueño me había hecho hablar y moverme mucho porque mucha gente me observaba como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Lo siento-me disculpe, mientras me limpiaba el sudor frio de la frente.

Que horrible pesadilla. Trate de acomodarme lo mejor que pude en el incómodo asiento, ganándome otra mirada reprobatoria de la mujer. Mire por la ventana y vi que efectivamente ya se veían las luces de la cuidad.

-Favor abrocharse los cinturones, el avión se dispone a aterrizar-dijo una azafata por el comunicador.

Era el momento de pisar mi realidad.

**EDWARD**

Me amaba, y yo estaba estancado en el suelo como si estuviera enterrado en una roca.

Bella me amaba.

Mire la habitación que habíamos compartido y había sido testigo de todo, en la almohada que ella había usado estaba ese bonito anillo de compromiso que había usado en su delicada mano, ese anillo que la había marcado como mía.

Me senté en la cama todavía sin reaccionar ¿Qué había pasado? Ella me amaba, la chica que se habría convertido en mi todo me amaba y se había ido. Me había dejado y yo no había hecho nada por evitarlo… nada por evitarnos el sabor amargo que ambos de seguro sentíamos.

Oh Bella, mi Bella.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentado, pero supongo que mucho porque escuche los autos de mi familia estacionarse en la entrada, escuche los pasos, escuche sus voces…

Escuchaba hasta los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón.

-¿Edward?-la voz de Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos.

No conteste, seguía sintiéndome liviano, como si levitara.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué le habría hecho a Bella?

-¿Edward?-me llamo mamá.

Los mire, ellos estaban todos, frente a mí, me miraban esperando una palabra de mi boca.

-¿Edward donde esta Bella?-pregunto mi madre, tan inocente de mis planos, ajena a lo que en realidad había pasado.

-Bella se fue…-fue lo único que fui capaz de decir-Ella se fue…

Repetí para convencerme de lo que había hecho, para torturarme.

-No entiendo-dijo papá-Ella dijo que le dolía la cabeza y…

-Y yo hice algo malo, ella se fue por mi culpa-dije mostrándoles el anillo-La perdí

Mi voz sonaba ida, solo sentí cuando Emmett me ayudo a acostar, me murmuraba algo sobre estar bien, todos salieron para darme privacidad, no me juzgarían.

Ellos no lo harían y hasta ahora lo veía, nadie me habría juzgado porque yo no había hecho nada malo, hasta ahora. Era inocente de culpas hasta que decidí involucrar en un juego peligroso a una chica inocente, a mis mejores amigos, a mi familia y… y a Victoria.

Ahora si merecía que esa culpa cayera en mí.

Bella se había ido.

No sé cómo pero ya era el día de la boda. Lo sé porque mamá me estaba arreglando la corbata que cuidadosamente Bella me había ayudado a escoger.

-No tienes que ir, lo sabes ¿Cierto?-pregunto mamá.

La mire, estaba preciosa. Mi familia me había dado espacio, me habían dado tiempo y apoyo.

-No hay problema mamá-dije mirándome al espejo-tengo que ir.

Me miro con pena, y por alguna razón sentía que mamá sabía lo que había hecho.

Partimos a la iglesia, pero nadie estaba muy feliz, nadie aprobaba esa unión y nadie tenía ánimos de nada. Yo iba en el carro de mis padres, como un niño perdido, como aquella vez en la que me rompieron el corazón, era igual, yo iba bajo su protección.

Papá me miro por el retrovisor, me dijo que se sentía mal porque al ser padre quisieras que tus hijos no sufrieran ninguna pena, quisieran protegerlos… y yo sabía que ellos me habían protegido, para su tranquilidad lo habían hecho. Yo me había metido en este lio solito.

Llegamos al lugar y estaba muy arreglado, como Victoria lo quería, todo ostentoso. Nos sentamos y esperamos pacientemente.

James entro en compañía de su madre, me observo y apenado desvió la mirada.

Riley estaba a su lado con una sonrisa burlona. La gente entraba, la misma que vi en la fiesta de compromiso y todos con la misma sensación, nadie quería esta unión.

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar inundando la iglesia. Los asistentes se levantaron a coro, incluyéndome. Las miradas se dirigieron al pasillo, donde se veía a Heidi caminando con un horrible vestido rosa… típico de Victoria siempre querer llamar la atención aun cuando no la necesitaba, ella era muy hermosa y con eso le bastaba.

Heidi me miro con rabia, haciendo que desviara mi mirada avergonzado.

Lo se Heidi, soy un cretino.

La seguí observando hasta que llego al altar donde ella y James compartieron una mirada significativa. Me llene de pena, ella lo amaba… él la amaba.

Oí varios suspiros y sollozos por parte de los padres de Victoria por lo que voltee y la vi.

Estaba hermosa con un vestido blanco que reflejaba… pureza.

¿Pureza?

Me miro significativamente, esperando al plan que ella había trazado. James frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Y allí lo entendí, en medio de ese juego de miradas entre Heidi, Victoria, James y yo.

Yo no era yo lo que ella quería. Ni nadie en realidad. El sacerdote dijo: ''El que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre''.

James amaba a Heidi, yo amaba a Bella, pero ambos también amábamos a una mujer.

¿Qué sería de nosotros?

Los ojos azules que me hipnotizaron alguna vez, estaban clavados sobre, esperando que dijera las palabras que daría fin a esta farsa y nos uniría, para siempre. La decisión que ahora debe tomar.

Necesitaba valor. Me puse de pie. Aclare mi garganta y hable…

-¡Yo me opongo!

**Bueno chicas, el siguiente es el último capítulo que será la próxima semana y luego viene el epilogo, espero les guste. Gracias a las que me han acompañado en este viaje, el lunes comenzare a subir Hospedada en tu corazón, una nueva versión espero la disfruten porque a mí me ha gustado mucho como está quedando. Para las que ya la leyeron ahora es un poco diferente espero la disfruten y nos leemos en un próximo capítulo.**

**PD: Recuerden que el capítulo final de Fresa y Chocolate fue subido hace poco para las que no lo han leído, besos.**

**Molly.**


	21. Como yo a él

**El final…**

Como yo a él

COMO YO A ÉL

**EDWARD**

Un sonoro ''Oh'' se escuchó por toda la iglesia los invitaron empezaron a alterarse y a hablar unos más alto que otros. Gente se puso de pie, escuche llanto, era un caos.

Heidi me miro con tristeza y decepción, y en mi espalda sentía el peso de la los ojos llenos de sentimientos contrariados de mi familia.

El sacerdote trataba de calmarlos a todos, Victoria me miro con satisfacción oculta en sus ojos, ya que su rostro era una mentira, mostraba sorpresa e inocencia… era perversa.

James se puso pálido y me miro con rabia.

Todo esto paso en tan solo diez segundo, diez segundo en los cuales mis palabras resonaron por el lugar.

Con miedo me levante y me ubique en el centro del lugar por donde minutos antes los novios y su corte habían caminado.

La gente se silenció ante mis movimientos, todos buscaban una explicación a mis actos.

¿Estaba listo para lo que venía?

-¿Edward, que…?-mi padre me pregunto sin poder continuar.

Tome aire para poder empezar a dar las explicaciones.

-James…-empecé pero él me detuvo caminando hacia mi enfadado.

-No me hagas esto Edward, no lo hagas que saldrás perdiendo, cometí un error pero era un estúpido adolescente, tú ya eres un hombre y no será lo mismo-me apunto con el índice en el pecho.

-Detente James, no es lo que piensas-musite entre dientes alejándome un paso de él.

-¿Entonces que es Edward, que estás haciendo?-gruño desesperado.

-James no te puedes casar con ella-dije firme haciendo que todos se alteraran de nuevo.

-¡Déjenme terminar!-grite haciendo un nuevo silencio en la sala-No te puedes casar con ella porque sería un error para ti.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto exasperado.

-James ambos estamos mal, crees que la amas pero no es así.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?-estaba molesto.

-Porque yo también lo estuve, yo creí amarla, pero amaba la ilusión que ella representaba, la mujer perfecta que no es, ella es fría y calculadora.

-¡Edward!-gruño Victoria tomando su vestido y corriendo enojada hacia mí.

-Diles la verdad Victoria, me dijiste que te estaban obligando a casarte con James-le dije poniéndola en evidencia ya que sus mejilla se volvieron rojas.

-¿Victoria?-pregunto James mirándola.

-No es cierto ¡Yo no dije eso!-grito suplicando.

-James créeme por favor-le suplique mirándolo.

-Edward, Victoria no te ama y no va a volver contigo-dijo James no muy seguro frunciendo el ceño.

-No quiero volver con ella, yo amo a Bella-exclame liberándome.

Un jadeo de Victoria se oyó deteniéndonos a todos.

-¡No puedes amarla! ¡Ese no era el maldito plan Edward! ¡Me amas a mí!-grito pataleando.

Un jadeo comunitario se escuchó.

-Victoria lo planeo todo James, quería que detuviera la boda y huyera con ella, porque según ella la estaban obligando.

-¡Cállate Edward!-grito Victoria roja de ira.

-¡No!-grite de vuelta-Eres una falsa, eres una mentirosa, no eres capaz de sentí amor si no por ti misma, eres una egoísta, y yo ya caí una vez en tus manos pero no más.

-James-continúe-abre los ojos, lo hago por ti, eres mi mejor amigo, no cometas este error, ella no es lo que aparenta ser, no vas a ser feliz, lo que estás buscando está más cerca de lo que crees solo tienes que ver bien, mas allá de lo que conoces, Victoria no me quiere ni a ti tampoco y bien lo dijiste tú, yo estuve con ella y era un adolescente idiota pero tú eres un hombre y casarte con ella sería lo peor que podrías hacer.

-¡James no vas a creerle!-grito Victoria llorando.

-¡Cállate!-le grito James.

-No…-dijo ella con voz ahogada sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Perdóname James sé que no fue la mejor manera pero tenía que hacerlo, mereces ser tan feliz como lo soy yo con Bella, y lo serás, solo que no al lado de esta mujer

-¡Edward! ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡No me hagas esto!-grito Victoria desarmándose.

-Te lo hiciste tu misma Victoria, no me culpes de tus acciones. James es un buen hombre no podía dejar que le hicieras esto. No me voy a quedar callado viendo como sigues haciendo daño.

-No es daño Edward, amarte no es un daño-sollozo.

James la miro dolido y se acercó a mí.

-Eres una víbora-gruño caminando hacia la salida.

-No me amas Victoria, y yo tampoco te amo. Adiós.

Salí del lugar escuchando los gritos de Victoria y la gente murmurando.

-¡Edward!-escuche a James.

Tome aire y lo enfrente.

-Lo siento James, sé que no debí esperar hasta el último momento para decírtelo.

-No Edward, lo siento yo. Fui cómplice de los actos de Victoria. Gracias a ti se me cayó la venda de los ojos.

Nos abrazamos como hace años no lo hacíamos.

-Amigo siento el desastre que deje pero si no me marcho ahora perderé al amor de mi vida.

-¿Bella?-pregunte riendo.

-La amo como no te imaginas.

James suspiro.

-Si vas al aeropuerto te acompaño. Utilizare el pasaje que teníamos a Luna de miel y me iré por un tiempo, necesito pensar claramente y evitar el caos que esto va a traernos.

-Vamos.

**BELLA**

Finalmente llegue a mi casa. Me sentía vacía. Solo quería descargar todo y acostarme y llorar hasta que no quedara más dolor en mí.

¡No! Isabella tienes que ser madura.

Me pondría a organizar un poco mi departamento y a organizar mi ropa me distraería. Tenía que afrontar la situación en la que yo sola me metí.

Tome mi teléfono móvil y vi que tenía muchas llamadas y mensajes perdidos.

La mayoría de Alice.

Abrí el primero, me preguntaba si estaba bien, si había discutido con… Edward, me preguntaba si me había ido, si iría a la boda, me preguntaba dónde estaba.

Luego había uno muy largo que llamo mi atención.

Lo abrí y lo leí.

_Bella… no sé qué está pasando entre mi hermano y tú. Edward se detuvo la boda y dice que…_

Deje caer el teléfono. No estaba preparada. Sabía que lo haría, pero una pequeña parte de mí todavía tenía la esperanza de que… de nada.

Era una tonta, era obvio que Edward lo iba a hacer… ese era el plan original.

Me senté en el suelo y llore. Lo ama tanto… y me dolía tanto.

Quería arrancarme el corazón para que no me doliera tanto.

Edward…

Después de una hora decidí levantarme. Yo era una chica fuerte. No podía caer en depresión tenía que salir. Este no era el fin del mundo. Era el fin de una etapa.

El fin de tener una familia, de tener un novio… de tener amor.

Fui a darme un baño y poder despejar mi mente. Al salir decidí ponerme algo cómodo y acostarme pronto, me sentía agotada.

Dormí… no profundamente. Había algo que no me dejaba irme del todo.

Por supuesto me levante temprano y aun cansada. Esperaba un sueño reparador pero no lo obtuve.

Tenía que avisar en mi trabajo que había vuelto y lista para empezar de nuevo.

Estaba en la cocina sirviendo un vaso de jugo cuando el timbre de mi puerta sonó.

¿Quién podría ser a esta hora?

Trate de peinarme un poco y arreglar mi arrugado pijama.

Mi vecina tenía mi correo y me sonreía con dulzura al otro lado de la puerta.

-Isabella cariño, llego todo esto en tu ausencia, espero hayas tenido un buen viaje.

-Lo tuve señora Patrick, gracias-le sonreí recibiendo los sobres.

-De nada cielo, nos vemos más tarde.

Cerré la puerta y me deja caer contra ella. Pase los sobres uno tras otro. Cuentas y más cuentas… nada interesante.

Solo realidad.

Me levante y el timbre sonó de nuevo.

¿Qué más faltaba? El universo parecía mostrarme que todo fue un sueño. Aquí estaba yo siguiendo con mi vida como si el tiempo con los Cullen no hubiera pasado.

Abrí la puerta cansada.

-Hola Bella…-su voz me hizo caer desde una elevada nube.

-Edward…-mi voz salió ahogada.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto suavemente.

Me hice a un lado. Esto era un sueño o ya me había enloquecido. Alice había dicho que él había detenido la boda. El debería estar con Victoria.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estas muy pálida…

-¿Qué haces aquí Edward?

Me miro avergonzado antes de hablar.

-Te fuiste Bella, no me diste tiempo para…

-Para decirme que tú no me amabas-lo corte dolida.

-No hagas esto, vine a hablar contigo, vine a aclarar las cosas.

-No hay nada que aclarar… tu detuviste la boda porque tu…

No termine la frase.

Edward me beso con intensidad.

Me levantó un poco del suelo haciendo que quedara un poco más alta que él.

Mis manos fueron a sus hombros para sostenerme. El beso estuvo lleno de sentimientos, pero termino muy pronto para mi gusto.

Edward choco nuestras narices y rompió a reír.

-Te amo Bella.

Lo abrace y llore.

-No llores mi amor-suplico dejándome en el suelo al tiempo que escondía mi rostro en su pecho.

-Alice dijo que habías detenido la boda-solloce.

-Lo hice-dijo contra mi cabello haciendo que otro ataque de llanto me inundara.

-Mi amor, lo hice por James, no por mí. No podía dejar que mi amigo se casara con ella, es una mala persona. El merece ser feliz también.

-¿También? –pregunte saliendo de mi escondite.

-Bueno, si tú me das la oportunidad de nuevo yo… -estaba nervioso.

-Te amo Edward…-susurre y me puse de puntitas para besarlo.

-No tanto como yo a ti… Tú me hiciste sentirme vivo de nuevo…

Me beso y esta vez estuve segura que ambos sentíamos exactamente lo mismo… él me amaba tanto como yo a él.

**Chicas este es el capítulo final… bueno falta el epilogo, pero en si este es el último capítulo largo. No me despido en este pero si les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada. Prometo traer el epilogo pronto. Le cuento que hace poco recibí un correo de una chica (anónimo) diciendo que era una falta de respeto desaparecer así como así, si son escritoras sabrán que no es fácil sacar tiempo libre para escribir capítulos grandes y buenos, les pido mil perdones y tratare de actualizar más seguido.**

**Por otro lado, esta historia ha sufrido tres veces plagio y eso me desmotivo durante un buen tiempo… pero bueno entre las buenas noticias es que acabando Cásate conmigo voy a publicar otra historia que espero les guste se llama Amor de verano. Chicas me despido y hasta la próxima… recuerden las que leen Hospedada en tu corazón que también actualizare… besos.**


	22. Cásate conmigo

**Epilogo**

Cásate conmigo…

CÁSATE CONMIGO…

**BELLA**

-Faltan las cajas que tiene las cosas de la cocina…-le dije mirando el desastre a mi alrededor.

-No esas las baje ya-dijo Edward desde el otro lado del lugar descargando más cajas.

-Bueno entonces solo queda organizar todo-dije cansada dejándome caer en el sillón.

-Espero que eso sea mañana porque ahora mismo estoy agotada-dijo Edward recostándose a mi lado.

-Nos toca organizar la cama amor-le dije acariciando su rostro.

-No-se quejó escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello y abrazando mi cintura-Durmamos en el suelo.

Solté una carcajada y bese su cabeza.

-Cariño solo es armarla y poner las almohadas y las mantas y…

-Ves-gruño-Es mucho.

-Bueno pero tenemos que dormir en algún lugar.

Se levantó con pereza y me hizo poner de pie también.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor inauguramos nuestra casa?-pregunte mientras besaba mi cuello y levantaba un poco mi camiseta para acariciar mi vientre.

-¿Mmm… y en que cama podríamos inaugurarla?-pregunte enterrando mis manos en su cabellos.

-¿Desde cuándo necesitamos una cama?-rio mientras tocaba mis pechos.

-Bueno, pues es mi nueva ley… si no hay cama nada de inauguraciones-y sin más me aleje de él.

-Oh Bella vamos…-se quejó acercándose a mí.

-¡No no no!-reí y corrí a nuestra nueva habitación.

A los minutos llego Edward enojado y refunfuñando. Listo a armar nuestra nueva cama.

-¿Te parece que si por cada pieza que armes me quito una prenda?-le dije batiendo mis pestañas.

Me miro atónito y rompía a reír.

Entrada la madrugada, ambos descansábamos en la nueva cama y desnudos y en brazos del otro. Edward tenía su cabeza apoya en mi pecho y yo acariciaba su cabello.

-Finalmente acabamos con la mudanza-dijo con voz cansina.

-Si… me encanta esta casa. Es enorme y espaciosa.

Se levantó y se acomodó a mi lado arrastrándome.

-Mañana esta casa tiene que quedar perfecta o mama nos matara por no terminar a tiempo.

-Solo a tu madre y a Alice se les ocurre organizar el cumpleaños de Nahuel aquí…

-Bueno según Alice es el propósito de tener casa nueva y ser padrinos del hijo de Heidi y James.

-Nunca me dijiste como ocurrió…-murmure después de un tiempo.

-Oh Bells por favor-rio y se tapó el rostro-¿Tengo que explicarte lo que Heidi y James hicieron para tener un bebe?

-No-reí golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro.

-Lo siento amor, pero la mejor solución que encuentro es demostrártelo…-dijo besando mis pechos.

-No me refiero a eso cariño, me refiero a cuando paso…

-Ah… bueno pues en la despedida de soltero de James-dijo sin importancia.

-¿Qué? ¿La despedida de cuando se iba a casar con Victoria?-Lo sabía porque Heidi se casó embarazada.

-Bueno, Heidi creyó ver una última oportunidad para que James dejar a Victoria y se disfrazó de stripper esa noche. James estaba un poco tomado así que ella uso una máscara y lo sedujo…

-Vaya-dije anonadada.

-James se sintió culpable y casi cancela la boda pero Victoria le restó importancia ya sabes lo que paso después…

-Es bastante romántico la relación de James y Heidi-suspire apretándome contra él.

-Hey-se quejó-Nuestra historia también es muy romántica.

-Lo es amor-reí.

Nos quedamos en silencio acariciándonos y besándonos.

-¿Bella?-pregunto después de un rato.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte preocupada al verlo tan serio.

Me miro y me beso la nariz.

-Cásate conmigo…-sonreí y lo bese.

-Llevamos dos semanas de compromiso falso y un año de verdadero amor… sabes la respuesta desde entonces.

-Me refiero a que ya es la hora de hacerlo… ya n o quiero esperar así que… Cásate conmigo

-Lo haría un millón de veces.

**Bueno chicas el fin. Gracias a las que me acompañaron en este viaje y a las que me tuvieron paciencia. Espero les guste y les haya gustado tanto como a mí. La quiero mucho y pasen por mis nuevas historias. ¡Besos!**


End file.
